Bizarre Academia
by Future Sith'ari
Summary: "Heed my words, Deku!" Funny Valentine declared as the Infinite Spin overtook his latest body. "Your reality is overrun with paradoxes and impossibilities!"
1. Life-changing Meeting

**Opening Notes: The JoJo timeline will probably go out the window mostly, as this is purely for fun and not to be taken all that seriously. Also, the rules about Stands are to be altered as well to keep the Users from being unstoppable. I.E. everybody can see them.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you... for such wonderful comedy."

That was what all the destruction and death was to the madman standing before Shimura Nana. A joke. A farce to amuse him for a few minutes. She could hear her successor's desperate shouts growing further and further away. Sorahiko would surely get him away with plenty of time to spare. She however... This would surely be her final stand. But her smile did not falter. She would leave, but her student, and her son, would be safe.

The sky crackled with black lightning as crimson clouds rolled in. The air reeked of death and debris. The monster stood atop some of the solidified chaos, grinning. "Shall we finish this, old friend?"

Old friend? That was new. He had terms of familiarity before, but never that one.

Within a heartbeat, Nana saw he was not talking to her. Like a magic trick, somebody else appeared next to him. Tall. Muscular. Glowing eyes of gold.

The new stranger smiled, and she felt it try to infect her. Not like the maniac she was familiar with, who practically exuded sadism, the latest arrival gave off an air of... ease. Like everything would be alright.

He spoke. "As they say, comedy is hard. But dying?" His eyes locked onto Nana, and his lips curled upwards until his sharp teeth were exposed. "Dying is easy."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Years passed. Society grew and thrived. New life entered the world.

Gregorio Zeppeli's eldest son, who preferred to go by his nickname, Gyro, wandered the halls of the place of healing. Soon, his family would relocate to a different country, a different continent. He wondered if he would never again traverse those sterile halls. Naturally, his father and mother would continue practicing medicine, but still, such a massive relocation would undoubtedly affect their five sons. Especially considered the oldest was still in school.

"Practice medicine." Gyro scoffed. "What does that even mean? There's no practice with this shit." He continued moving himself forward until he came to his destination. Room 217. A nurse passed him as he opened the door. The interior smelled like all hospital rooms, far too clean for his liking. A scented candle or barbeque would do the atmosphere some good.

The televison suspended on the wall was playing some show Gyro had never seen before, not that he cared much at the moment. He could vaguely make out the steady beats of all the machines in the room. His eyes drifted from the screen over to the bed. Sitting on it, with his legs under the blanket, was a boy. Very young. To young to being going through such pain. But that sort of thing was, evidently, absent from his mind. He was engrossed with a stuffed bear in his hands.

Gyro dared speak. "Marco."

The boy looked towards the door. His eyes were saturated, but he rubbed the liquid away and smiled. "Hi, Gyro!"

The Zeppeli boy gave a grin of his own and walked over the room's current occupant. "How you doin', little buddy?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but a fit of coughs overtook him. Gyro took a step back, to avoid the germs' area of affect. He felt disgusted with himself. Marco had seen him back away. Thankfully, the boy paid it no mind. "I'm okay."

The machines hooked up to his veins beeped steadily.

"You feeling any pain today? My old man treating you right?"

He nodded. "He says I'm... stable."

Beep. Beep.

Gyro nodded. He knew that hanging off the foot side of the bed was Marco's chart. On written on it were several words as long as his arm. Most people Gyro's age wouldn't even bother trying to pronounce half of them. But the Zeppeli family was hardly like others.

And Gyro knew that most of those exasperatingly long words were bad news.

"Good. _Bene._ Happy to hear it."

Beep. Beep.

His performance left for wanting. Marco tilted his head. "Are you okay, Gyro?"

"Me? Yeah! I'm... I'm downright peachy."

"You don't sound so-" He started coughing again. And it did not stop.

"Marco?" Gyro became worried. The beeping increased in tempo until even the most experienced metal musicians could not keep up. "Marco?!"

Between hacks, the boy's mouth leaked crimson bile.

Gyro ran to the doorway. "Dad! Nurse! Anybody!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _There are few things that disgust me more than conformists. Those who give the minimal amount of effort are doomed to be crushed, as they deserve. One must find his own path, and force his way down it._

Midoriya Izuku stared at those words. No matter how many times he read them, they never failed to strike him mentally. The minimal amount of effort.

"I want to be like All Might... does that mean it isn't my own path?"

Deciding that he would rather not focus on negatives today, he closed his copy of _Philosophies of the True Man's World_ and returned it to his bookshelf.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Johnny Joestar was not sure what stung more. The sand flying up in his face, or the sight of Diego Brando once again seizing the lead. He could smell the water of the river flowing next to them. He could hear the thunder of the dozens of other riders behind him and the blonde Brit.

 _C'mon, Johnny! This is it! This is the day you finally beat Diego!_ He made himself focus as he drove his spurs into Slow Dancer's sides, making his steed increase her momentum. The older mare responded to his physical command and did indeed gallop faster.

Diego, assuming the most optimal position atop his own horse, Silver Bullet, looked over his shoulder and sneered. _Joestar. Your refusal to give up has always been oh so irritating. Ever since we were children._

 **XXX One Year Later XXX**

Soreness. The currently predominant sensation All Might's successor felt at the moment. It engulfed him like a shroud, but he refused to let it get in his way. He gritted his teeth as he pushed a broken refrigerator across the sand, determined to continue All Might's task of clearing the beach.

His concentration was broken by a question asked by a voice he had never heard before. "What are you doing?"

The young hero-to-possibly-be yelped and lost his footing, getting a face full of sand. He pushed himself up and met eyes with a blonde roughly the same age as him. Green and cyan gazed at each other for a moment before the youthful stranger offered a hand.

Izuku accepted it and dusted his chest off. "Thanks."

The other young man nodded. "No problem. Name's Brando. Diego Brando."

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you, Brando."

Diego looked around. "You didn't answer my question."

"O-oh!" Izuku wracked his brain, trying to think up a passable lie. "Just... figured I would help out! You know, give back to the neighborhood?" He laughed nervously.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Uh... huh."

The greenette tried to deflect the current subject. "So, uh, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Making sure I have control over my powers before going to UA."

"You're going there? What's your Quirk."

"Technically, I don't have one."

Izuku was confused. "Technically?"

"I have what my grandfather calls a Stand. Although it might as well be a Quirk."

Midoriya was about to ask just what he meant, when his thoughts died away at the sight before him. Brando's skin began to... change. It looked like he was drying up and cracking. "Are you okay?!"

"Oh, I'm better than okay." Diego grinned as he continued to morph. His smile seemed to grow wider, until the Quirkless young man saw that was not the case. His skin was splitting off like a ripped seam, exposing sharp teeth. He brought up hand to scratch his newly exposed canines, revealing yet another change to Midoriya. His fingertips had sharpened into talons. With a raspy chuckle, Diego moved his index finger over to the closest piece of garbage next to the two boys, that being a scrapped car. Placing the sharpened digit on the windshield, he dragged it along the glass like he would a knife on butter. The sound was audible torture to Midoriya, making him cover his ears and close his eyes.

Satisfied, Brando removed his finger. "I call this Scary Monsters."

Midoriya tooks his hands off the sides of his head and breathed deeply, struggling to find the words to express himself. "It... is a really fitting name?"

The comment seemed to tickle Diego. He laughed again, but without warning, his arm sprang out and his still-sharp fingers wrapped around Izuku's neck, tight enough to have a grip but not so much to choke him.

The greenette could not help but be impressed. _I didn't even see him move! Those reflexes..._

The blonde let him go, and he quickly returned to normal. His cheeks and skin were smooth again and his fingers no longer could cut things to pieces.

Midoriya instinctively rubbed his neck. "You're fast. Really fast."

"That's not all I can do."

Izuku's habit of studying every Quirk he came across flared up, making him wish he had a pad and pen on him. "Really? What else?"

Diego checked his phone for the time. "Next time. This has been fun, Midoriya. I'll see you around."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Stepping out of the train station, Yaoyorozu Momo sighed. While she was going to get into U.A. on a recommendation, she still felt it best to study up for what the prestigious academy held. She made her way down the block when a familiar whistle from a familiar face.

"Nyo ho ho! Momo! Hitting the books again?"

The heiress smiled at the sight of her energetic boyfriend. "Julius. Still wasting all the time you can spare before the entrance exam? You _do_ want to get into U.A. right?"

"Ehi, ehi. I'm no slacker. Besides, when was the last time we had any 'us' time?" Iulius Zeppeli, though he preferred the nickname Gyro, gave a wide smile.

Instantly, Yaoyorozu caught sight of the bright yellow. "What, in the name of sanity, have you done to your teeth?" They looked to be made of gold. The top row read 'GO!GO!' and the bottom 'ZEPPELI' in English.

"Just grills. Solid and well fitted."

"Why? Why would you...?"

"Why not? C'mon, Momo, be more spontaneous! Live in the moment! You gotta make a decision on the fly, like joining me for a stroll."

She considered it for a moment. "Very well, but only because I respect your persistence."

Without warning, Gyro bent his knees, making it so Momo was taller than him for the moment, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're so mean but fair, Yaomomo!" He joked in a very feminine falsetto.

A small part of her laughed internally. "You are oh so immature."

The eldest Zeppeli son grinned. "Only in humor."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Pour."

"Yes, Lord DIO." Nukesaku obeyed and tipped the bottle in his hands, filling the ornate glass with wine.

D'Arby, the video game-loving butler, floated into the room. "DIO. Diego has returned."

The master of the household swallowed his sip of alcohol. "Odd. He usually stays out later."

His bastard daughter's son walked into the manor they lived in. "I'm home, but you probably already knew that, Grandfather."

The two members of the Brando line to look at each other. The Vampire spoke with a smile that would have made most others uneasy. "Hello, Diego. Was the day well spent?"

"Mostly. I got bored and roamed. Met somebody clearing the old beach."

"A civil servant?"

"He says so, but I'm pretty sure he was lying."

"I see..." He moved to a more productive subject. "And how is your Stand treating you?"

"Well, I don't want to eat anybody yet. So that's good." Diego could not help but laugh, and he retired to his room on the second floor. Or he would have, had he not stopped dead in his tracks. He pressed his palm firmly into his left temple and let out a groan. "What..."

DIO was on him like a disease. Instantly, the space in front of Diego was occupied by the patriarch of the Brando family, who held his face in his clawed hands, forcing him to look up.

"Relax," DIO soothed. "Just relax. I'll make the pain go away." His eyes flashed like a camera, and Diego's own ocular organs became unfocused for a moment.

The young Brando shook his head like a wet dog and glanced around confused, as if he had forgotten the reason he had walked into the room.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Johnny watched as his assigned guide rattled the knob to his new dwelling. The door finally gave way.

"Here we are!" The middle aged man gleefully said as he stepped out of the way. Johnny walked in, but exactly feeling the same energy. The first thing he noticed was just how empty it was. Secondly, it was a wide open loft. The space, he admitted, was admirable. Had he brought his beloved steed, Slow Dancer, she would have easily fit in along with him without issue.

That train of thought made him arrive to a rather negative destination. He felt so alone. The chauffeur began to bring his things up as he walked around aimlessly, staring at the walls.

 _The wrong son..._

He blinked. He did so again.

"Chumimiiin!"

Johnny glanced to his left. Floating next to him was a small, pink, unidentifiable animal with black eyes and an expression as somber as his mood.

"It'll get better. It will." He said. Whether it was to the creature or himself, he could not tell.


	2. Stand Still

"So... you do this every day? End of school to dusk?" Diego asked as he sat on a wrecked car, watching Izuku push more garbage off the sand.

"Yep!" Midoriya answered through gritted teeth. "Where do you go to school exactly? I've never seen you around mine, and since you keep dropping by, you shouldn't really live far away."

"Home schooled," Diego answered nonchalantly. "My grandfather is quite smart. From what he told me, he was a lawyer when he was younger. And his friends have quite the vast array of smarts. And certification in one case."

"Oh, you don't live with your parents? How old is he?"

"Three hundred and twenty."

Izuku spun his head at the blonde. "What?! That old?! Does he have an Immortality Quirk or something?!"

Diego merely shrugged. "Yeah, more or less. It's actually Vampirism."

Izuku panted as he processed the new information. "So... you live with a Vampire."

"Correct."

Izuku blinked and attempted to keep his composure. "You, uh, mentioned his friends?"

"I did, didn't I? They've known each other for years, even decades."

"What do they do?"

"Well, one is a certified priest, but he also partakes in whatever Gramps tells him to." The young Brando watched as his companion pushed with all his might against an industrial freezer. Diego's eyes didn't waver as Izuku began to lose his footing. Within an instant, Diego's skin was again cracked and his fingers sharp. He grabbed Izuku by the back of his collar before his face met the ground.

"Are you alright?" The young Brando asked, not letting go just yet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Izuku responded as he regained his footing. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he capitalized on it by asking something that had been on his mind. "When we first met, you showed me your power, Scary Monsters, but said that what I saw wasn't all it was capable of."

"I can see what you're getting at." Again, he changed visually with his face and fingers. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air. His eyes looked to the side, towards a pile of rotten, half-eaten food. His arm shot out to the side with the same speed he had used to catch his acquaintance.

Midoriya heard a squeaking... or perhaps it was high pitched screaming. Diego pulled his limb out of the heap, revealing a rat was in his clutches. Naturally, Izuku was repulsed and quickly stepped back.

"Calm down," Brando said with a roll of the eyes. He bent his index finger, scratching the vermin's side. Just like him, the rat began to change. Although while Diego simply looked like a movie makeup artist had used him as a canvas, his prey was becoming something else entirely. The fur seemed to retract into its body, which in turn seemed to expand. Its diminutive hind legs expanded, as did the toes. The neck grew as well along with the muzzle. The whole body became scaly and green by the time Izuku figured out what was happened. Diego had turned the rat into a dinosaur.

"Compsognathus," Diego said through his fangs. "Not too much trouble when there's only one, but they _are_ good at tracking."

Midoriya struggled to find words. Brando had just placed a species that had been extinct for millions of years back on the face of the planet. "Is... is this permanent?" He stared with his eyes as wide as possible at the prehistoric reptile as it looked around and pecked at the ground.

Diego pondered on the question. "Not sure on that. Never really tested that."

"Can you change it back?" The greenette took a step away, not wanting his foot to be under the dinosaur's snout.

"Indeed I can." As soon as the words left his lips, the small predator began to change back to it's natural state. It was like watching a movie on rewind. The limps and mouth shrank and the brown fur returned as it once again was a rat. And evidently, the experience had not been a pleasant one as it squeaked and scurried off out of sight.

Despite the whole thing having been horrifying, Midoriya could not help but be impressed. _I really have to start writing this down!_ He turned his attention back to Diego. "Can you do that to anything?"

"So long as it's alive. Although I do admit I've never done it on another person. Except myself."

"Wait, what?"

The effect was not unlike the rat's spectacle. Diego's skin quickly became scaly and teal as his teeth sharpened. His blonde name retracted into his skull save for a few locks that stood on end, making a row of spikes form on his head down to his shoulders. Out of his lower back sprang an aqua tail that was about as long as he was tall, and covered in yellow markings that spelled 'DIO' over and over again from its tip to where it met his spine. The only parts of him that did not get longer were his arms. The entire process took but a second, and when it was done, anybody that was unaware of the context would look over and see a blue Utahraptor standing in front of a teenage boy.

Izuku felt fear seep into him. After all, a large reptilian killing machine was looming right at him. "Please tell me you're still... you."

The raptor sniffed the air and looked around. Could Brando not see him in that form? Was that a handicap that came with his power, being blind?

Having shown his power, Diego willed himself to return to his human form and bid Izuku farewell for the day, and made his way home. He had the money for a cab, but something at the back of his mind had him decide to walk.

The door opened, seemingly on its own, and he stepped in. "Thank you, D'Arby."

The teal-haired levatating butler moved to the side and gave a bow. "Welcome home, Master Diego. Lord DIO wishes to speak with you."

"Alright then. Where is he?"

"In his study, if I recall."

Diego ran off and looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks again!" He made his way through the massive structure. Naturally, all the blinds were drawn to keep the sunlight out, so he had to rely solely on sconces, chandeliers, and candles to navigate. He quickly made it to the designated room, and sure enough there was the elder Brando with his nose in a book and Nukesaku not too far away.

DIO glanced away from the written words. "Diego. You're back so soon?"

The young Stand User shrugged. "Sometimes I just don't have anything to do."

"Understandable." The Vampire spoke evenly. "Your mouth is bleeding."

Diego gently pressed a finger to his mouth and moved it into hid line of vision, finding it to be true. "That's been happening a lot lately."

"Are you eating raw meat again?"

"What?! No! Fully transforming just drains me."

"Well, then you are not listening to the advice. You must think it is completely natural. I had always surmised that power would always come naturally to you. Isn't that what you always wanted? Power, respect, and influence?"

"You know the answer."

DIO nodded. "Your Stand's ability is versatile. If you ever get the full grasp of it, it could be one of the strongest I've ever seen."

"Could be? One of?" Diego repeated. Being anything less than first place was a disgusting thought to him.

"I've heard of a man who could erase time but-"

"Erase time? How does that work?"

"I don't fully know but that isn't the issue at hand."

Nukesaku spoke up. "Maybe he-"

DIO glared at him. "Silence." He smirked at the fear in the other Vampire's eyes.


	3. The First Step

Izuku sighed as he awoke. This was to be a day of rest from his tremendous task, but even that couldn't cure his aching muscles. He was glad that it was the weekend as he had clearly slept in as the sun was high in the sky. Turning on his phone to get the actual time, he saw that he had a message. This struck him as odd as the only ones to text him were his parents. He saw that the sender was his newest friend.

 _ **You gonna be at your trash heap today?**_

He stared at the simple question for a moment before answering.

 _ **No.**_

He did not need to wait long for the reply.

 _ **In that case, wanna hang at my place? I'll repay your commute fare.**_

His eyes widened at that. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent the day with a friend. The offer made him both ecstatic and nervous. What if Diego and his kin grew annoyed with him? He pushed that aside. If it were true, the blonde Brit wouldn't have kept on returning to the waterfront to chitchat with him. He came to his decision.

 _ **Sure!**_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Stepping out of the taxi, Midoriya gaped. _"This_ is his house?!" Evidently, Diego Brando lived in a mansion, and a very old one looking one at that. Near the back was what seemed to be a sort of tower. Part of him was scared he had told the cabbie the wrong address, but the numbers on the curb made that impossible. Walking up to the front door, he noticed a rather large bird of prey perched on a stature.

 _Is it.. staring at me?_ he thought nervously. He gulped and kept making his way to the door. Finally coming to it, the wooden barrier opened before he could even knock on it.

Waiting on the other side was a man in his early twenties with teal hair and odd facial tattoos wearing a white suit. He gave a formal yet welcoming smile. "Ah, you must be Midoriya."

"Y-yes!"

"I am Telence D'Arby, the butler of this abode." The man stepped to the side and gestured for the manor's guest to enter.

Izuku stepped inside with obvious stiffness. "Thank you, D'Arby."

The butler escorted him further into the mansion. "Diego and Jordan are in the parlor. Down this hall and to the left. While Lord DIO normal keeps to his room during the day, I humbly implore that you keep all the curtains and blinds closed and drawn. If you need anything, just call for me or Nukesaku."

"Nukesaku? Is that a-" Izuku looked to his side and saw that D'Arby had somehow vanished. The young greenette blinked and continued on. Soon enough he heard noises of the scientific sort and turned into an archway. He saw a room full of shelves lined with game discs, cartridges, and movies. Sitting on a leather couch in front of a television the size of his bedroom wall was Diego.

He paused his virtual match and turned his head with a smile on his lips. "There you are."

Midoriya gave a nervous smile.

"Well, don't just stand there."

The guest walked over and sat down next to Diego. "Th-thanks for inviting me, Brando."

"That's what friends are for. Figured you were sick of hauling garbage."

"What, uh, are you playing?"

Brando returned his attention to the screen and pressed a button on his controller, making the game resume. "F-Mega. A classic. The remakes and sequels are good but the first is the best. Mostly because it's the easiest to cheat at."

His eyes focused on the screen, and the computer he was playing against made him veer off the track. "Damn it all!" He knew that losing was a part of life, but he had a limit to how much he could take. And setting the game on the hardest difficulty had resulted in circles being run around him for the past hour. Finally, he willed his Scary Monsters to partially activate, making his talons reappear, allowing his fingers to move far more quickly.

"Isn't that cheating?" Izuku asked.

"Show me where it's written in the rulebook that I can't do this." Diego's eyes did not leave the screen.

Midoriya thought on the claim as he watched the virtual race continue. Obviously there was no explicit rule against Brando's actions, but while it was still morally grey, he had no qualms with doing it. Did he live by that in all aspects of life?

Despite his reflexes being taken up past most human limits, Brando still lost. "Damn. It." The young blonde had lost. He rolled his eyes but he still smiled. "Izuku, you want a turn?"

The hopeful Hero was snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sure!" Diego passed him the controller, and Izuku noticed something as he took it. A large scar on his palm. Part of Izuku wondered how he got it, and the rest surmised he would not get an answer.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It was the twenty-sixth morning of February, and All Might, currently in his true form, stepped out of his truck and walked towards the beachfront. As the sun rose, he heard a mighty roar. Moving his vision to the biggest pile of junk, he spied the young Midoriya, screaming to the heavens. A dawning realization came to the Number One Hero and he ran to the sand, and was met with a picturesque sight.

"He did it! He even cleaned out further than where I said to stop?! And there isn't a speck of dust left anywhere! Oh my... oh my..." In the blink of an eye, his Hero stature replaced his damaged state. "GOODNESS!" The Symbol of Peace looked over and saw his exhausted successor fall from his perch. With speed nigh unseen, he caught the young man with ease. His ever-present smile put his successor at ease. "Nice work."

Izuku gave his own smile, albeit a tired one. "All Might... I did it."

The Pro put the teenager on his own two feet. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He activated his phone and scrolled through the gallery until coming to his example. "Take a look."

The Quirkless boy did as he was told, and found that he was looking at a picture of him, on the ground and weeping.

"You've come a long way," All Might said. "And you've shaped yourself into a proper vessel for my Quirk."

"I feel like I'm cheating..." Izuku said as his eyes let out joyful tears. "You did all this for me... I feel like I'm too blessed."

All Might gave a supportive chuckle. _You're saying that, even though this was all your own hard work._ He gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll have to work on those leaky eyes of yours. Now then, it's time for your well-earned reward, Midoriya Izuku!"

The greenette stood at attention. "Y-yes, sir!"

The human pillar pulled out one of his yellow hairs. "A wise person once told me... getting something because you're lucky, and receiving something because you are recognized are different in essence. Take that to heart, Young Midoriya. This is yours because of your determination and effort."

Izuku's veneer changed to one of resolve as he clenched his fist. _This is it. My dream, and it's becoming reality with help from my idol. This is something out of a comic. But I'll do all I can..._

All Might presented the hair to him. "Eat this."

Instantly, Izuku's expression turned to one of bewilderment. "... huh?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Diego adjusted his clothing. "It's just an exam. Nothing at all."

DIO grinned, satisfied that raising his heir to have the same peerless ambition as him had taken root. "Do all you must to achieve what you desire, Diego. We Brandos take what we want."

"Yes, grandfather. I will."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I'm off." Gyro stood in the doorway and looked back at his father.

Gregorio Zeppeli turned the page of the book he was indulging in. "May your day be prosperous, Iulius."

"It will, father." Gyro walked out the door and closed it behind him. As he walked off, he could not help but let out a deep, sorrowful sigh.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Here it is..." Izuku gripped his knapsack with white knuckles.

Diego gazed at the massive building as well. "The first step on the great journey we have chosen."

"Hey, Deku! Move it!"

The newest holder of One For All spun around and found his old childhood friend stomping along and glaring at him.

"Oh hey, Kacchan!" He nervously waved his arms, making Diego raise an eyebrow. "L-lets do our best today."

"Just stay out of my way... or I'll set you on fire."

Instantly, the blonde caucasian was suddenly standing in front of him with an unamused expression.

"I don't like threats... Kacchan." He spoke the last word with distaste.

"Who the fuck are you and what does it matter what I do with Deku here?" Bakugo said aggressively, not showing the confusion he felt about this random gaijin getting in his face.

The British blonde snarled as his teeth sharpened. "My name is Brando. And I already don't like you all that much."

"The fuck is your problem, scrub? I'm just making sure Deku here doesn't get in my way." Bakugo didn't bother remembering the foreigner's name. If he had his way the asshole wouldn't be here after one day, just like that damn Deku.

Izuku wilted at his former friend's vitriol. "Kacchan…"

"Scrub?" Diego paused... and chuckled as his chompers returned to normal.

The Explosion Quirk wielder glared at the annoying foreigner. "Something funny, you sidekick wannabe?"

"Yes. You."

Izuku didn't want his new friend to cause a scene that would most likely ruin his chances of attending U.A. "Diego, let's go, this isn't a good idea on the first day."

Bakugo sneered at the pair. "That's right, listen to the Quirkless loser. Just stay out of my way and I might consider not blowing you up into shit."

Diego shrugged and started walking off with Izuku towards the doors. "Has he always had such a deep case of thantophilia?"

Bakugo looked at the odd duo. "Man, they're really just letting anyone in. Used to be getting in here was an accomplishment. Now any off-the-boat foreigner can sign up. This school's really gone downhill. At least that'll make me being number one easier." He scoffed and walked with a faster pace than them, passing both before they got to the doors.

As Brando continued on, Izuku took another moment to catch his bearings.

 _Here I go! I'm going to claim my dream and make it my reality!_ He took a step forward... and tripped on his own feet. _Or maybe not._ He waited for his face to meet the ground... but it never came. He stood there in bewilderment... or at least he thought he was standing. He looked to his side and found that he was actually floating. He then noticed a brunette girl with her hand on his side, and his voice got caught in his stomach.

"Falling before the exam would really be unlucky," she said with a smile. "So I stopped you with my Quirk." She adjusted his position so that he was standing up.

 _She... she's touching me!_ Izuku's mind was flaring up. _A girl is touching me!_

She pressed her fingers together and he returned to the ground. She walked off and gave him a wave. "I hope we see each other again!"

Izuku just stared. _I just talked to a girl!_

As he ran to catch up with Diego, he failed to realize that he actually had not said a single word to his savior.

Several dozen meters behind them, near the archway, Gyro looked up at the building and took a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck, Momo."

"I wish you success, as luck shouldn't be needed." She said with a smile.

"I sure hope so..." He walked forward, into UA.

A female voice spoke next to her. "Quite the handsome specimen."

Yaoyorozu looked to her left and saw a blonde American girl her age looking at Gyro's back. The ends of her mane were unorthodox, ending in ring curls that were roughly as wide as bracelets.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, may I ask your name?" Momo said, dodging the observation on her boyfriend's looks.

"Based on the cultural norm of surnames going first, I suppose I'm to introduce myself as Valentine Siri. I just transferred here from Washington."

"Welcome to Japan, I am Yaoyorozu Momo." The prodigy gave a short bow towards the newcomer.

"Many thanks. Judging by you not following the Italian, I surmise you too are getting into U.A. via recommendation?"

"I have **earned** my place here," Momo said with a cold stare, the implication that she was coasting not one she was willing to tolerate.

Siri didn't notice the chill aimed at her. "My family has a history of helping others. I figured it was my turn after inheriting... this." Behind her, an odd white-blue humanoid manifested into existence. It was as tall as a grown man and had what could either be long upturned ears or horns on its head. Its mouth was covered by a mask and all along its body was heart-shaped stitching. "D4C."

"A Stand," Yaoyorozu observed. "What can it do?"

"Sorry but I'd rather keep that to myself for now. We might not be in the same class and I would rather you didn't think of ways to counter me when the Sports Festival comes around."

The heiress understood the precaution. "Very well."

Siri gave her a smile as D4C vanished. "We'll see each other again, Yaoyorozu. Have a good day." She walked out towards the street and rolled under a parked car. "Dojya~~~n!"

Momo looked at the vehicle for a minute, and didn't see Siri come out from under it. "Is she going to stay there?" She curiously walked over and crouched down. To her shock, the American was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: Keeping to the Jojo tradition of music shout-outs, 'Siri' is Swahili for 'Secret.' Ergo her name is a reference to the song 'Secret Valentine.'**


	4. Go!

Following the directions, the duo found themselves in a sort of lecture hall and took their seats, Diego being stuck next to Bakugo and Midoriya on either side of him.

"Oh joy. The walking anger management case."

"What the hell did you call me?!"

The blonde gave no response, infuriating the Explosion wielder further. Before either of them could continue, a spotlight illuminated the podium at the back of the massive room.

"Welcome to my live show, examinees!" A man with sunglasses, a dark outfit, and a hair style that suggested he spent a fortune on gel and spray was smiling broadly at the audience. "Everybody say 'HEEEYYY!'"

There was only silence, until a single person in the audience stood up and shouted back, "HEEEYYY!"

The Pro who was giving the exam introductions was as bouncy as ever. "He gets it! Now then, I'll give you the low-down on how all of this will _go_ down! Are you ready?!"

Up in the seats, Izuku was gushing with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Its the Voice Hero, Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every week! It's amazing that all the teachers at UA are all Pros."

His former friend growled, "shut up." The words earned him a surreptitious glare from the Stand User sitting next to him.

Present Mic continued as a massive projection filled the wall behind him. "You're all here to test your mettle in a series of ten minute practice battles in a bunch of replica cities! When we're all done here, head to the designated spots provided to you!"

Diego looked at the card, specifying he was to head to site B. He glanced at his neighbor's printed destinations. Evidently, the heir of the Brando line was to compete directly against the hothead.

"Looks like we're divided so we aren't around our friends," Izuku said, having copied Diego's investigating.

Bakugo scoffed. "Shame. I was looking forward to crushing you."

Diego's eyes narrowed. _Oh, to live in the times of the wild west. I could tie you to a rope attached to my saddle and just keep on riding along, dragging you until you are nothing but a pelvis._

"Once in your battles," Present Mic went on, "there'll be three different types of villains for all of you to go up against! They'll be worth a certain amount of points based on how tough they are! Break one using your Quirk (or Stand), and you get said points! Your main goal to get the high score! Oh, and don't even think about attacking your fellow examinees or other villainous things! Got it?!"

As Diego mourned his sadistic fantasy, a muscular would-be student with dark hair and glasses stood up from his spot a few rows in front of him. "Excuse me, might I ask a question?" Before the Voice Hero could respond, the young man continued and held up a piece of paper. "On the handout we all were given, there are clearly **four** types of villains listed! Is this a sort of error? We are all here to fund guidance at the paragon of education in heroics! Such a mistake tarnishes the reputation of UA!" He then turned around glared at Izuku. "And you with the messy hair!"

The newest holder of One For All began to slightly panic. "M-m-me?!"

"Your muttering is distracting! Stop!"

The mystery voice from a moment ago, who answered Present Mic's heed for a "hey" returned with a less playful tone. "Why don't **you** stop, cavone?!" Izuku, his friend, and Bakugo looked over and spotted a male teenager with long sandy-blonde hair standing up. "Don't go and give us orders like you're our boss!"

With his smile still on his lips, Present Mic alleviated the two youngsters. "Okay, okay! Lemme explain! The fourth type of enemy isn't worth anything, and rampages when surrounded! All but unstoppable!"

Diego pondered on that. _This is basically a giant video game. The D'Arby brothers would love this._

"I see..." the bespectacled one bowed deeply. "I apologize for being rude!"

The Voice Hero laughed. "Well, that's enough from me! I'll leave you all to your physical exams! As a wise man once said, 'a true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life!' Now then, onto the main event! _**PLUS ULTRA!"**_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Izuku gazed at the massive wall separating him and his peers from the arena where they would wreck everything in sight. "It's massive! Like a whole city!"

"Yeah. Smashing it is gonna a real good outlet," a voice said behind him. The greenette recognized the accent and turned around to see the same blonde who had stood up for him back at the auditorium.

Izuku looked at his new acquaintance and deducted that he was European. The formerly Quirkless boy took note of the two slings on his waist, each holding a metal sphere the size of baseballs. They were green in color and had several grooves in them. He remade eye contact. "Thank you! For what you did back there! I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Zeppeli. And good luck, short-stack." He walked off closer to the gateway.

"Short-stack?" Midoriya repeated. "I'm not that small... am I?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Just wait, blondie," Bakugo smirked. "I'll show you that I'm the best, and that you and Deku are nothing but pebbles on the side of the road to me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Diego suggested. "It might come true." He waited for the massive doors to open, willing his tail and claws to sprout.

As he gathered himself, Present Mic's voice filled the air. "And start!" Everybody looked towards the tower he was situated on behind them, confusion on all their faces. "What are you waiting for?!

He continued talking, but Diego paid no mind. He saw the doors cracking, and he sprinted, managing to be the first in by squeezing himself between the two massive barriers. Despite having entered in before the rest, he heard several booms come from behind him. Before he could look behind himself, a shadow passed over him. His eyes went up to find Bakugo using his combustions to propel himself up and forward.

 _Flight, eh?_ Diego continued on, opting to separate from the competition he had underestimated. _I would gladly clip those wings if we weren't being watched like bugs in jars._ He spotted a two-pointer robot locking in on him, and he willed changed his course to intercept it. "WRYYY!" He leaped up, and drove his arm into the eye piece, easily putting his scaly arm through the glass. He found a few wires and pulled them, snapping the lines off. Whatever he pulled, it must have been important. The machine froze, and fell over to the ground. "Muda! Two for me." He sniffed the air and quickly found another source for points.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In the other arena, Izuku was not faring so well. "Come on, come on! I haven't earned a single point yet!" He ran along the streets, seeing nothing but already destroyed robots and wakes of destruction. Suddenly a one-pointer sprang from an alleyway, blocking his path. Before he could recover from his miniature panic attack, a steel ball made contact with the lens near the top of it. Instead of bouncing away, it spun in place, like a top.

After an instant, it drilled it's way into the villain. Izuku could barely hear the internal damage being done before the target collapsed. Out of the hole came the ball, whirring past him. His eyes followed it on reflex and saw it go directly to the hand of Zeppeli.

"And that makes twenty-seven," the westerner said before running off.

"He has that many points?!" Izuku could hardly believe it. He still had zero! On and on he moved, seeing more and more competitors wrack up their scores. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl who had stopped his trip before the lecture. _I really should thank her when this is over..._

Before any more ponderings could enter his mind, a rumbling filled the air. Everything began to shake. And one of the skyscrapers collapsed. When the dust settled, everybody feasted their eyes to a shockingly massive faux villain. It was taller than most of the buildings and sent almost everyone fleeing for their lives.

Midoriya found himself frozen, staring at the mechanical monstrosity. _I can't let that thing crush me! Everything All Might gave me will go to waste!_ He turned to run, but something caught his ears.

"Oww..."

He turned his head and saw the girl who had saved him on the ground. The words she said to him echoed in his brain. _She said falling before the exam would be unlucky... and she fell **during** it! _He saw the zero-pointer closing in on her. In that moment, Midoriya Izuku made a choice that influence the road his life would take him forever.

He remembered All Might's instructions as he bent his legs, allowing One For All to flow through him, he clenched his rear end, and leapt high into the air. As he closed in on the towering monster, he drew his right arm back, filling it with his new Quirk like he did his legs. Reaching the optimal rang, he forced his fist forward, and with every ounce of his willpower, let out a single word.

 _ **"SMASH!"**_

His glowing knuckles collided with what could be called the zero-pointer's face, making it collapse in with several pieces falling off the hull. As Izuku fell, so too did the faux villain. It toppled onto its back as he fell back to the ground, making him realize the impending landing.

 _My legs and my arm are broken! Okay, think! Maybe if I use my good arm- no, I can't be sure that'll work at all!"_

Below him, a voice shouted out, "I gotcha! I gotcha!"

 _Whoever that is must be planning to catch me... but the impact could kill both of us!_

As he closed in on the concrete, his mind began to blank. He wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking too fast or not at all.

Then, roughly five meters above the point of impact, he stopped. As he stayed in the air, the sensation felt familiar to him. It made him think of how that nice girl had helped him earlier. He heard panting and looked to his side. There she was, gripping onto a piece of the zero-pointer, which was also levatating next to him.

 _She... she saved me again._

Below them, that same voice from a moment ago spoke again. "I still got him!" The girl pressed the tips of her fingers together, and she, her perch, and Izuku returned to falling. She landed on the ground, but he found himself ending up in someone's arms. "You, my new friend, are fucking crazy."

Midoriya's vision focused and he saw the one who was holding him. "Zeppeli?"

The European smiled, showing that his teeth had golden grills that had 'GO!GO! ZEPPELI' imprinted on them. "You got guts, Izzy. A lot of guts."

The greenette was thankful, but there was his own problem that he suddenly remembered. "I still don't have any points!"

"Ah. Not good."


	5. The Fifth One

"So I guess..." Gyro wasn't sure what to do. The game wasn't over quite yet, but dropping a crippled person and leaving them behind just felt scummy to him.

Izuku felt relief with over him, but it was only momentary. "It isn't over yet! If I can just get a single point!"

Before he could even attempt to move, Present Mic's booming voice filled the air. **"TIME'S UP!"**

The aura of the arena went from desperation to exhaustion. Every contestant relaxed, or fell over.

"Well, that was fun!" Gyro exclaimed with a smile, still holding Midoriya bridal style. "Almost as fun as..."

Izuku didn't hear any more of the Italian's words. The realization of his situation, and its unavoidable aftermath, hit him like a bullet train.

He was partially pulled from his trance by a new voice belonging to a woman. "Just leave it all to me, young'uns." The two looked over and saw a woman roughly half Gyro's height. She was wearing a visor and lab coat. In her hand was a cane that looked like a large syringe. She was walking past the other examinees and giving them candies, making them give off looks of confusion.

"Who's that?" Gyro wondered aloud.

Whether someone heard him or not, he got his answer from another would-be UA student barely in earshot. "Isn't that Recovery Girl?"

"Yeah! She's the only reason UA can have these sort of tests."

The healer walked over to Gyro and Izuku. "My my. You did this with your own Quirk?"

"Apparently," Gyro answered, getting down on one knee, making it easier for Izuku to be inspected.

"If that is the case, I suppose your Quirk and body aren't on the same page." Recovery Girl puckered her lips, making the two adopt looks of confusion, and planted them on Izuku's forehead. The Italian raised an eyebrow before she pulled herself away.

While the shock overtook him, Midoriya barely realized what was happening to his limbs. The sensation was one he never felt before, but the exhaustion that came soon after took him back to the days of him constantly moving garbage off the sand. He tested his right hand, and found that he could move his fingers freely again.

The sight put a smile on Recovery Girl's face. "There you go. Good as new." She turned away from them and addressed the small crowd that had gathered. "Are there any more injured that need tending to?"

"So, you're all better?" Gyro asked Izuku, and then promptly dropped him. He watched the freckled youth groan and stand up before his eyes drifted to the competitor who had voiced his concerns for errors in the auditorium looking at Izuku with a veneer of deep thought. Gyro, not very fond of the glasses-wearing man at the moment, shrugged it off. "C'mon Izzy. Let's get outta here before _more_ stuff blows up."

Izuku didn't hear him as he struggled to his feet. "So... tired..."

Gyro steadied him. "Easy there, Izzy."

The greenette mentally questioned what the Italian had called him, and fell back to the ground. Gyro rolled his eyes and again picked him up. "I think I'll start charging you for this."

"Is... she okay?" Izuku asked. His words sounded like each one was akin to a punch to his gut.

Gyro looked over to the brown-haired girl climbing off the missile turret she had used to elevate herself. She looked queasy but in one piece. "She's fine."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that was the most entertaining thing I've done in a few weeks." Diego thought for a moment. "Hmm... I'd say I got about fifty points, maybe? Not a bad haul." He looked back at the way they came and spied Midoriya walking in step with a fellow European. "Who might you be?"

"This is Zeppeli," Izuku explained as he stared ahead of himself blankly.

"Zeppeli?" Brando repeated. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint why.

Izuku nodded. "He helped me out in the test."

Gyro ruffled his companion's already unkempt hair. "Couldn't let him stick that hard landing."

"Hard landing? Are you okay?" Diego snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. Midoriya did not even blink. "I'll take that as a no."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Just a second!" Midoriya Inko quickly made her way to the door of the apartment, from which knocking could be heard. She opened it and found her son and a caucasian blonde standing on the other side.

"Hi, mom. I'm home. And I guess I brought a friend."

"Brando Diego," he greeted her with a bow. "He seemed spaced out, or overstimulated, and I figured he might get hit by a car or something."

The matriarch of the Midoriya household smiled at him. "Thank you for the concern, Brando. My son talks about you a lot."

"Good things, I hope."

Inko laughed at the apparent joke. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Diego followed Izuku in, and noticed an open door with a small plague with his friend's name on it, making the latter panic.

"Waitwaitwait!" But it was too late. Diego took a look inside and stood in silence, making Izuku paranoid about what DIO's progeny was thinking about All Might merchandise, of which his room was completely covered in.

"Well... I now know he's number one both to everybody, and to you personally."

"Huh?" That was far from the response One For All's newest holder had expected.

"What, you think I'd judge you for this? Telence collects puppets. And besides, we all got our secrets."

Izuku still felt the wave of relief minutes later as the three sat down for a drink.

"So, Brando, where are you from?" Inko asked.

"Born in England, but I spent most of the time I can remember in Cairo with Gramps."

"If I could ask," Izuku started, "what about your parents?"

Diego shrugged. "Mom died when I was five. Tetanus and pneumonia."

I-I'm so sorry!" Both Midoriyas exclaimed.

"And my dad... if I ever see him again, I'll probably have to fight the urge to eat him alive."

"Why?" Inko asked with obvious worry.

"Because he buried me alive when I was born. Didn't want to feed another mouth. It would have taken away his booze budget."

Both of his hosts stared at him in utter silence.

"That..." Inko struggled to find her voice. "That... that's horrible!"

Izuku's eyes started to well up. "Diego... I... I'm so sorry!"

"Don't cry," Diego said bluntly. "Really, I'm fine. Mother taught me how to handle life and Gramps takes care of me." He continued to reassure them, even after he thanked them for their hospitality, put on his boots, and walked out the door.

"Izuku, I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but I'm proud of you." Inko hugged her only son. "You chased your dream and gave your all."

The younger Midoriya returned the embrace. "Thanks, mom." He looked at the door that lead to the outside, thinking about Diego. "I had no idea..."

"You're a good friend to him. That, without a doubt, helps him a lot." Her mind wandered briefly, the conversation with Brando having reminded her of something. "I also should apologize to you. Hearing him talk about his... memories made me think about what I said to you a long time ago, and how it sounded like I'd given up on you..."

"Mom, you don't need to apologize," her son smiled warmly.

Outside, as Diego walked along the streets to the train station, his thoughts began to dig up images he had kept buried for years. Talking about his early youth had proven to be quite the shovel.

 _"What's your name, child?"_

 _The orphaned eight-year-old looked at the tanned priest with curiosity. "... Diego Brando."_

 _"Well, Diego, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Enrico Pucci."_

 _Diego looked at the tall man next to the holy roller. "Who are you?"_

 _The stranger decided to answer the question with one of his own. "Your mother... did she ever talk about her family?"_

 _Diego thought back on what little about his life he could remember. "No?"_

 _"She never spoke of her father?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I would think not. After all, she never knew him_ _." He pulled a picture and showed it to the young one. Diego could barely comprehend it. What he was looking at was his mother lying on a bed. She looked very ill, and her hands were wrapped in filthy bandages. He recognized the image, as it would remain with him for all his days. It was her final moments, before she left the living world. The only way this stranger could have taken the photo would be if he had been in the same room as her just before she perished._

 _"How did you get this?" Diego half wondered, half demanded._

 _The tall blonde presented a hand, and out of it sprang violet, thorny vines. "With these. They can show me things from far away."_

 _Diego looked at them with curiosity. Could this be the man's Quirk? He looked up to the two men. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Dio." He crouched down to make himself as close to eye-level as he could with the boy. "Dio Brando."_

 _Diego's eyes widened._ _"Brando?" The gears in his mind began turning. "Are you...?"_

 _"Yes. She was my daughter, although it shames me to admit I never knew about her until it was too late. That makes you my grandson. I surmise after your father left, she took her own last name again?" Dio felt a short burst of nostalgia, asking questions he already knew the answer to. Just like when he was in law school._

 _The young boy's mind went blank for a moment as he nodded. "So... we're..."_

 _"Related. Directly."_

 _Pucci rejoined the conversation. "Do you want to stay here, in this dingy, halfway orphanage?"_

 _The thought of another day in the hellhole terrified Diego. "N-no!"_

 _Dio offered a hand and put a warm smile on his face. "We can leave. Right now. And go somewhere better."_

 _"Better?" Diego looked at the hand like it was a soft bed._

 _"Someplace warm, with food and comfort..."_

Thinking back on the day his life took a change for the best made Diego smile. But that happy expression quickly vanished as his memories turned to the times his mother talked about the man who had sired him. The morpher knew little about the man, but he hated the bastard with every fiber of his being. "I'll show you, old man..."

 **XXX One Week Later XXX**

Midoriya sat at his desk in silence. On it was a letter from UA containing his results from the exam, but to him it might as well have been a bomb about to go off. It filled with so many emotions, most of them negative. He felt drained. And he had not done anything that day. He could hear his mother pacing in the hallway outside his door.

 _Let's just get it over with!_ He decided, and ripped the envelope in half. Out of it came a small circular device that landed on the desktop. "What the..."

Instantly, it powered up and above it came a rectangular hologram screen suspended in midair. And on it was...

 **"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!"**

"All Might?" Izuku spoke with bewilderment. He knew that he couldn't be heard, but his shock overtook his logic. "Isn't this from UA?!"

The Number One Hero continued. "I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but you and I will be seeing each other more often, since I've decided to teach at UA."

The statement blew the fanboy away. _All Might as a teacher?!_

"What's that? Turn to camera two?" All Might's message started to confuse the viewer. "We can fix that in post? That works." It was then Izuku figured out the editors of the video either overlooked that, or were just lazy. "Anyway, you did fine on the written test, but as for the practical exam, you scored zero points. It goes without say that you failed."

It was at that moment that the young Midoriya felt dread and hopelessness overwhelm him. _Damn it! I'm sorry you wasted your time on me, All Might..._

"But wait! That isn't all! Behold!" Behind the projection of the Symbol of Peace came a screen, and on it was a familiar face.

"That... that's the girl who saved me!" Izuku leaned forward, getting closer to the hologram. She seemed to be talking with Present Mic.

All Might elaborated, "After the exam was done, she came right to us!"

"Um, excuse me," she fidgeted nervously in front of the Voice Hero. "The boy who saved me... I heard him say something about not having any points in the exam..."

The statement brought out a memory to Izuku, of Bakugo telling him just how worthless he was. He shook it out of his mind as he continued listening.

"... and he would have earned some if he didn't use the last few minutes dealing with that giant robot..."

Another harsh string of words came to the newest holder of One For All. _Why would you just charge into danger?!_

"... so could you please give him some of _my_ points? It only seems fair!"

"No need to worry!" Present Mic laughed and patted her head. "He's doing just fine on his own!"

"I am?!" Izuku couldn't believe it.

"Fret not, Young Midoriya! The judges weren't watching you all just for just smashing robots! This is where Rescue points come in! You think they just glanced over all the acts of doing the right thing? That is the basic core of being a Hero! Think that's cheesy? So be it! It's still true! Your selfless act earned you... sixty Rescue Points! Meaning... you passed!"

Midoriya had a hard time processing those last two words. "I..."

All Might held out a hand with his palm towards the sky. "Welcome, Izuku, to your hero academia."

A decent distance away, Diego finished watching his own recorded message, confirming his acceptance into the top Hero-training school. Unlike Midoriya, he had not been the only one to view it. DIO and Pucci sat on either side of him, sharing the sofa in the Brando manor den.

"Congratulations," DIO said with a smile only he could pull off. "But be warned. The hard part has not even begun for you, grandson." The Vampire stood up. "Meet me in the garden after dusk, Diego. Enrico, go get the road roller ready."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The following evening, Midoriya answered a summons from All Might and met him at the beach he painstakingly cleared.

 **"All Might!"** He shouted out with glee in his tone and tears in his eyes after seeing his idol standing on the sand in his true form.

Instantly, the Symbol of Peace's mouth leaked his blood. "Not out loud!"

A young couple not too far off had overheard him. "Did he say All Might?!

"Where?! Where is he?!"

"Say that you mistook me for someone else!" The Number One Hero whispered desperately to his successor.

Izuku nodded quickly and shouted again. "Sorry! My eyes were playing tricks on me!"

With slight disappointment, the couple returned to their own conversation.

With a sigh of relief, All Might addressed the boy he had passed his Quirk on to. "Congrats on passing. You should know, none of the teachers at the academy know that we've been in contact for so long. I didn't want to make you worry that you got in only because of connections."

"Thanks!" Midoriya smiled. "I was surprised when I found out you were going to be teaching at UA, and since nobody knows, that's why we have to meet here, right? Because your office is in the Minato Ward of Tokyo, Roppongi to be specif-"

"Gettin' creepy, kid." The three words made Izuku close his mouth as All Might continued. "I told the faculty of UA about my situation, but nobody else knows. I asked that they contact me as soon as they found a proper successor for me."

 _That makes sense._ Izuku mused. _Looking for the next holder for his Quirk there would be like a jockey browsing the best racehorses in the world._ He looked down at his hands. "One For All... one jump shattered my legs. And one punch took out my arm. So... I really can't handle it at all."

"Makes sense. If somebody suddenly wakes up with a tail and people ask him to do tricks from the get-go, he's mostly just going to flail it around with no rhyme or reason."

"Wait, you mean... you _knew_ that would happen?!"

"Well... we were on borrowed time! And besides, everything worked out. Listen, right now, you're at all or nothing. So if you can just learn to tone it down and control it to where your body can take it, eventually it'll be second nature. The more you build up a vessel, the stronger and more resilient it gets." He bent down and picked up an empty spray paint can. "Soon, that vessel will take anything that's thrown at it..." His Hero form replaced his skeletal one and he crushed the can without effort. "And will give out power that nothing else can take!"

The lovebirds from earlier, who hadn't left their spot, instantly noticed the Pillar of Justice. "It really is All Might!"

"Uh-oh. Now we run!" As the two sprinted across the sand, the Symbol of Peace thought deeply. _I've passed the torch to you, Young Midoriya, and not even heavy rain can put it out. Though the flame is small, I swear I will help it grow within you!_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"You must have cheated!" Bakugo Katsuki had his former friend by the collar in a secluded spot at their school. He had not taken the news of Deku being accepted into UA alongside well, to say the least. "What dirty trick did you use?!" He did not give his hostage any time to respond. "I was supposed to be the first and **only** one from this shithole to get into UA! And **you** ruined my glory! I told you to **stay away,** shitheel!"

Then, Deku did something his bully never expected. He grabbed his arms and glared at him, albeit with saturated eyes. "Somebody finally acknowledged me, told me I have what it takes. I **earned** this! You can't stop me! Your punching bag is gone! I'm headed to UA, whether you like it or not!"

Standing his ground paid off. Bakugo let him go and grumbled a death threat before stomping away. Izuku let out a sigh of relief. With classes over and tomorrow being the start of the weekend, he headed home, changed out of his uniform, and took his usual commute to the Brando household, making it to the gate as the sun went below the horizon.

Much to his surprise, he found his friend sitting in the front garden with a cold glass of water in his hand.

"Welcome back, Izuku!" He smiled.

The greenette walked closer and got a good look at the British teenager. "You look awful!" Diego had gauze on his arm, a deep and wide black eye, and a large patch on his left jawline. "What happened?!"

"Familial training," he answered casually. "Gramps dropped a steamroller on me."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Izuku was mortified. "Then... how are you still alive?! And why would he do that?!"

"To answer your first question, to toughen me up for UA."

"And as for the second..." a voice of great presence came from the doorway. With the sun safely gone, DIO suddenly appeared outside of his abode.

 _This is Diego's Vampire grandfather? He must be really fast to just come out of nowhere,_ Izuku wondered as he finally got a look at the owner of the mansion. He had a face that made people think he was in his late twenties and was built like a Greek statue and had shoulder-length blonde hair like his grandson. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his muscles and a yellow-orange pair of pants. On his feet were boots that ended with upward curls on the toes. However, his most distinctive detail was the scar that wrapped completely around his neck.

"Make no mistake," the bloodsucker continued. "It's not abuse, I wouldn't dare. I'm simply hardening him, just as he said. Getting kicked out so soon would surely be unwanted."

 _Kicked out?!_ Those two words made Izuku shake. "I... I understand, Brando-san."

"Ah yes. We've not been properly introduced. I am DIO. And _you_ must be Midoriya Izuku."

The formerly Quirkless youth tensed up and nodded. "Y-Yes, I am."

"Your buddy Zeppeli told me about what you did in the exam," Diego said. "You're crazy, you know that?"

 _He talked to Zeppeli?_ Izuku asked himself. _Why do I feel so out of the loop?_

"Zeppeli," DIO mused. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Izuku failed to hide his surprise. "You know him?"

"No, but there's a decent chance I was once acquainted with one of his ancestors."

Izuku tilted his head. "Just how old are you?"

"Normally, asking about one's age can be offensive..." the Vampire smirked. "But since age means nothing to me, I'll let it slide. I've walked this earth for well over a few centuries."

"Is your Vampirism your Quirk or were you not born with it?" Midoriya's inclination to want to know everything about everyone's Quirk kicked in and he began asking questions a mile a minute. "Has it gotten stronger over the years? What all can you do?"

The two Brandos exchanged a glance and Diego shrugged.

The nosferatu snapped his fingers in front of Midoriya, making his questions cease. "No. I was born human and Quirkless."

"Then... how did you-"

"That, I _might_ answer when I know you better, boy."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The day finally came. Midoriya Izuku ran through the halls of UA. _I still can hardly believe I'm here! So many applied! And yet I'm one of the forty-eight first-years in the Hero courses!_ "Where is it? Classroom 1-A. 1-A..." He was so focused on searching for the sign that he failed to see what was in front of him. He collided with something and fell onto his back.

"In a hurry?" The young Hero-in-training groaned and opened his eyes to find a fellow student, judging by the uniform, pointing at him with a glare. She was very tall and had long flowing black hair.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He said desperately.

On the outer side of her arm, just below the wrist, sprang what looked like a blade from a scythe. "Do that again, and I'll cut you down like wheat." The blade returned to under her flesh and she walked off.

Izuku gulped as he returned to his feet and continued searching for his homeroom, although he kept a much slower pace. Eventually, he found it. "This door is huge..." He took a deep breath. _I just hope that Kacchan and that big guy with the glasses isn't in here..._ He opened the door... and saw the two embodiments of his fear in the classroom.

"Get your feet off the desk! That is unsanitary and unprofessional!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me, four-eyes?"

"Four-eyes? Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei Academy."

"Soumei, huh? So you're an elite? Thanks for the info. Now I got a reason to end you!"

"You would threaten your own classmate?"

"Oh joy," said a voice next to Izuku, making him yelp. He looked over and saw that a wound-free Diego had seemingly materialized next to him. "Those two."

The shriek had caught there attention.

Bakugo growled. "Deku... and... whatever his name is."

Iida, however, took a different approach. He rushed up to them and bowed. "Greetings. I am Tenya Iida of Soumei-"

"I, uh, heard you," Izuku cut him off. "I'm Midoriya and he's Brando."

"Midoriya... I must admit... I completely misjudged you. I took you for just a troublemaker, but you discovered the true purpose of our practical exam! And I was blind to it! Truly, you were the better man!"

"But I didn't know-" Izuku was cut off by a sudden heavy feeling on his arm. He looked down at his side, and his scream died in his stomach. Coming out of him was an American girl in UA's student uniform. She had long blonde hair that curled at the end and piercing eyes. She gently pushed Diego back and climbed out of Izuku's sleeve, adjusting her skirt as she stood up. Directly behind her was a white-blue Stand with long, sharp horns.

"Dojyaaa~n!" She said with a smile as she dusted her sleeves off. "Thanks for the delivery." She walked off to the back row, leaving a traumatized Izuku behind.

Yet another new voice rang up behind him. "Could you move?" The green-haired youth snapped back into reality and spun on his heels, making eye contact with another blonde caucasian. Unlike the bodily intruder, this one was male. Floating behind him was... something. It was pink and looked like a magic animal from a children's book.

Midoriya took a step back, letting him pass. "So sorry!"

The young man shrugged and walked by him. "No problem." As he made his way back to his assigned seat, another one of his peers inadvertently stopped.

"Oh, so cute!" He looked over and saw what appeared to be a set of clothing in midair with nobody in them. "Does he have a name?"

Johnny heard the girl's voice come from above the collar of the blazer. Did she have an invisibility Quirk? "I call it Tusk."

The sleeve came up and got close to the pink creature's head. Its owner could tell she was petting it. "Is he your pet?"

"No. My Stand."

"Well, he is adorable. I'm Hagakure Tooru."

He considered her for a moment. "Johnny Joestar."

The name made Brando twist his head and drift his eyes. "Joestar."

The weilder of Tusk looked back at him. His eyes instantly focused. "Dio."

"First Zeppeli, now you." His anger faded and a smirk formed on his visage. "Very well. I consistently beat you on the track for years. Surely your collection ot silver will increase here too.

Near the back of the room, sitting at the end of the sixth row of seats, Gyro looked at the entire spectacle before leaning forward with a grin. "I can already tell this is going to be a fun time."

"Please try to be serious, Gyro-kun," Yaoyorozu Momo asked politely.

Back near the front, Izuku was about to be free of his bodily lock when another female voice rang up behind him. "Oh, there you are!"

He turned around and made eye contact with the girl who had tried to give her exam points to him. _She's standing so close to me!_ His fave turned as red as a tomato.

"Glad to see you made it in!" She was very enthusiastic. "That punch you threw was out of this world!" Izuku struggled to form words as she continued. "Oh, I'm sorry! I never gave you my name. Uraraka Ochako."

"I-I-I-I-"

Diego rolled his eyes. "He's Midoriya. Call me Brando."

"Pleased to meet you both. I wonder what today is about? The welcoming ceremony? Or maybe guidance counseling?"

She was eventually cut of by a drained voice behind her. "If you're just going to try and make friends, do it somewhere else."

Both she and Midoriya looked back into the hall and saw an unshaven man with long black hair lying on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag. After sucking a juice pouch dry, he stood up and shed his outermost layer like a butterfly. His stance and veneer implied that he had not gotten any rest in weeks.

All of the students wondered the same thing. _Who is this guy?_

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Too long, in my opinion. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta."

 _This is Aizawa?_ Diego admitted to himself that this was not what he expected.

The shabby looking Pro Hero reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out what looked like a blue tracksuit. "Put these on and get out to the PE grounds."


	6. Give It All

"A Quirk apprehension test?" All of 1-A repeated in unison. They were outside in a wide open, flat area, each of the new students wearing the same blue PE suit.

Ochako seized the moment to voice her concerns. "But... but what about orientation?"

"If you wanna be Heroes, you can't make time for frilly little ceremonies," Aizawa replied in the same dour, drained voice.

* * *

"I can't understand half the things he's saying." Narancia Ghirga, easily UA's eldest first-year student, adjusted himself and stood on his toes in a futile attempt to remedy his situation. "Damn echoes."

Bruno Bucciarati glanced at his classmate. "It's mostly about being good samaritans and Plus Ultra, whatever that means."

"Must be a local idiom," Giorno Giovanna reasoned, standing on Bruno's other side. "Remember how Present Mic insisted we all scream it at the entrance exams?"

* * *

Aizawa turned to address the entirety of his students. "I'm sure you're all aware of UA's reputation of freedom on campus? Well, that freedom extends to the teachers as well. I've decided to put together a series of physical tests for all of you. Bakugo."

"Yeah?" The Explosion Quirk user asked.

"What was your pitching distance in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." He stepped into the circle next to Aizawa as the teacher passed him a softball.

"Try using your Quirk this time. So long as you don't leave the circle, do whatever you have to. Don't hold back."

Bakugo stretch his arms. "You got it."

He gripped the ball with white knuckles. Everybody looked on as he reared his arm back. He bared his teeth as he swung his limb forward. As it reached the releasing point, he let a mighty roar. **"DIIIEEE!"** The ball launched like a rocket through the air. On and on it soared, finally stopping far off on the field.

"Die?" Valentine asked. "Does he have a case of thantophilia?"

"I thought that exact same thing," Diego replied.

Bakugo grinned wickedly at his distance before he heard a couple quick beeping noises and looked back to Aizawa, who had what the blonde assumed to be a phone.

The Eraser Hero showed him the screen, which showed that he had thrown the projectile over seven hundred meters. "Before anything, one must know what they are capable of." His words were apparently lost as his students gushed over the spectacle Brando had given them.

"That was awesome!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

Aizawa's aura of being drained became to vanish. "Fun, you say? Did you all come here, thinking UA was just going to be a good ol' time? All right then, maybe this will open your eyes. The one who comes in last place overall in the tests... will be expelled."

His statement sent off his students, save two, into a mental frenzy. Especially Midoriya. _Not good! I'm still at all-or-nothing with my Quirk! What am I going to do?!_

Uraraka again voiced her concern. "Expelled on the first day?! That's just unfair!"

Aizawa brushed his long hair out from over his left eye. "Natural disasters... massive accidents... maniacs who think they can do whatever they want... these things strike when we least expect them. Society itself is 'unfair.' As Heroes, it's our job to rectify it, and to keep reason from disappearing. To do so, you are going to have hardship after hardship here. There is no room for the hopeless. That is why I expect all of you to overcome these trials."

 _Excellent strategy,_ Valentine mused. _Prune out the weak. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link._

Midoriya continued fidgeting as they all gathered around a stretch of land for the fifty meter dash.

"The hell's your problem?" Gyro asked as Iida and a girl with long green hair took their places at the starting line. "After what you did to that zero-pointer, this will be nothing." The Italian then remember what happened _after_ the robot had been dealt with. "Riiiight."

They both watched Iida take off, leaving the hopping female literally in the dust. He raced to the finish line, making a machine waiting at it chime, "time! Three point zero four seconds!"

 _"Dio mio!_ He's got engines in his legs!" Gyro pointed and Izuku saw that it was true. Iida's calves had exhaust pipes sticking out of them.

"Looks like I had to shift into third gear for this..." the winner of the rage mused to himself as the green-haired girl crossed the finish line as well, finishing at "five point five eight seconds."

Valentine stepped up to the starting point as Joestar did the same, taking off his shoes and socks. She shrugged and willed her Stand's legs to overshadow her own. _D4C isn't a Stand of speed, but its strength should assist me._

As she crouched do to a starting position, she heard a faint buzzing noise, like a hornet. She looked over and saw that it wasn't a winged insect, but Joestar's nails. They were spinning like tops over his fingers and toes. He too bent down and readied himself. With the bang signaling them to go, Johnny adjusted his feet and forced his fingers into the ground. With his spinning nails, he was carried forward like a locomotive. The speed his nails were capable of shocked his fellow sprinter.

He crossed the finish line first, earning him a time of "four point one seconds!"

Keeping her composure, Valentine passed as well a second later.

Johnny glanced at his fellow American as he put his footwear back on. The way his Stand effected him caught the attention of Gyro.

 _He can spin his nails? Huh..._

Diego took his spot on the starting line, and joining him was the woman who made Izuku into a stuttering mess whenever she got near him.

"I'll just make my clothes and shoes lighter," she said to herself as she pressed her fingers into her garbs.

 _From what Gyro told me about the exam incident, she must be able to make things float..._ Diego kept to himself as he activated Scary Monsters. The onlookers were either intrigued or disgusted at the sight of his skin cracking and tail coming out from his back.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Joestar fell into the latter group.

"Scary Monsters," Midoriya answered as the change continued.

Uraraka ran as fast as her legs could move, but a sight made her gasp. Brando had been replaced with a beast, and it was effortlessly passing her!

"Holy shit!" Gyro exclaimed as he watched. "He can turn into a dinosaur!"

Johnny looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Dino... sore? What's a dino-sore?"

Diego finished first at three and a half seconds. Satisfied, he willed himself to be human again. Uraraka followed not too long later.

"Well, it was better than my junior high speed!" She was enthusiastic to the end.

"I see everything here as an improvement," replied Diego. "I've only recently gotten the hang of the complete transformation."

She would have asked him a number of questions, but he made himself vacant.

It came to be Midoriya's turn, making him sweat heavily. _I can't use One For All here! It's too early and I can't break my legs or Aizawa will boot me out the door and lock it behind me!_ He decided to play it safe. As Kacchan made himself fly forward with his explosions, Midoriya just ran as quickly as he could naturally, earning himself a rather low time. But he was still in the game.

Diego looked on as his friend seemed to enter a deep thought. Others resumed the dashes, but the blonde's attention was pulled away from it.

"You aren't fully accustomed to your Stand, eh?"

He flinched and turned his head to find the American had stepped up next to him. "I didn't even hear you walk over."

Valentine nodded. "Of course not. A little trick I taught myself was making a minimal portion of D4C manifest under my soles. I don't make footsteps."

"A useful trick..." He looked back to the ongoing trial and witnessed one of his classmates use a laser from his gut to propel himself backward... only to fall to the ground a second later. He could not help but chuckle at the misfortune of his peer.

Valentine did not share in the amusement. "We Stand Users have to stick together, do we not? We all are drawn to one another anyway."

Diego pondered on that statement. He kept it on his mind throughout the trials. He thought about her statement, competed, and kept one eye on his friend. The entire time, Izuku did nothing remarkable. _Now that I think of it... I've never seen him use his Quirk at all._

Finally, they came back to the trial he had demonstrated. Uraraka threw the ball, and it just kept going upwards, eventually leaving everyone's sight.

Aizawa showed her distance on his device's screen, which displayed only a lemniscate, making everyone commend her.

After another ball was fetched, Gyro stepped up to the ring. "Experiment time..." Making sure his shoes were tied tightly, he made the ball rotate in his left palm. Then he carefully raised the toes of his right foot, making him balance on his heel, which he touched with his free hand before returning upright. Within an instant, he was spinning like a top. After a moment, he swung his arms out, sending the ball flying. He slowly came to a stop, and had a hard time staying on his feet. "Dizzy..."

 _Creative, if a little impractical,_ Aizawa internally stated before showing the distance achieved. "Two hundred and sixty meters."

A grinning Gyro gave a thumbs-up as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

Gripping the softball with white knuckles, Midoriya stepped up for his pitch. Unbeknownst to any of those in 1-A, the pitch trial was being watched from afar by two other teachers. All Might and Enrico Pucci, who currently was using his gravity manipulation to stand on the wall, observed in silence.

 _I haven't done anything above even average yet!_ Midoriya was doing his best to not panic. _At this rate, there's no way I'm not dead last._

"Midoriya isn't doing so well, is he?" Iida spoke both to himself and those around him. To his right, Bakugo fumed.

"Of course not! He's a fucking Quirkless loser!"

"Quirkless?" Gyro parroted. "I saw him take out a giant robot during the exam with a single punch."

Bakugo turned his aggression to the European. "You fucking liar!"

"Aren't you the friendly type," Johnny murmured with an eyeroll.

Valentine took in the display of verbal artillery. _Interesting... he should be easy to steer._

The greenette drowned out the words behind him and focused. He reared his arm back and thought about All Might's belief in him. Midoriya swore that he would become a Hero! He charged up One For All and threw the ball!

Something was wrong. He could still feel his arm. And the ball had only gone a few dozen meters. "What?"

"I erased your Quirk," said Aizawa.

Midoriya turned around and was met with quite a sight. His homeroom teacher's hair was floating upwards and his eyes had turned red. The oddest part was that the strands of his scarf were in the air as well, revealing something else around his neck. "Wait. Those goggles... the long hair. You're the underground Hero, Eraserhead!"

This caused the rest of 1-A to murmur.

"Eraserhead?"

"Never heard of him."

Over by the building, the secret spectator took in the imminent.

"He is about to eat that boy alive," All Might admitted with dread.

Aizawa pointed at Midoriya. "Were you going to break your arm again? From what I've seen, you can't reign in your power, so you can't act efficiently. Did you think somebody would come and save you when you were crippled again? Nobody here is in a position to do that?" The Eraser Hero's hair returned to a normal position and he blinked. "You've got your Quirk back. Let's just get this over with." Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a small bottle of eyedrops and made a few drips fall onto his irritated sclerae.

 _I can't control my output of power..._ Midoriya gripped the ball once more. _And getting that down in one pitch is impossible!_ He breathed to calm himself. _Okay... then right now, I'll just focus on what I can do._

He brought his arm back, and forced it forward. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. He could feel his power brewing, but he refused to let it out just yet. Finally, as the softball was on the tip of his finger did he will One For All to flow to his digit full power. The small sphere launched with a gust if wind. The classmates watched it with wide eyes, and the blonde Brit smiled.

 _I knew befriending you wasn't a waste of time. You'll make a fine lackey._

While Aizawa also felt a surge of surprise, he kept it under wraps as his device chimed once more. He looked at it. _Seven-hundred and five meters..._

"Sensei..." Midoriya looked at his elder with saturated eyes and a smile. "I'm still standing. I'm still in the game."

Aizawa smiled as he looked at the damage done. Only a finger. He was indeed still standing. "This kid..."

All Might continued looking on, and now rather than fear for his successor, he swelled with pride. _Smart move, Young Midoriya! Right now... you look so cool!_

Not everyone had such a positive feeling about Midoriya's display of power. Bakugo could hardly comprehend it. _What? What the fuck? He's supposed to be Quirkless! Nothing but a pebble on the side of the road!_ He snapped and charged. "What the hell was that, Deku!"' As he closed in, ready to violently interrogate, several strands of... something wrapped around his neck, forehead, and arms. "What the fuck?!"

"It's a Capture Device," Aizawa explained as his eyes were red and his hair upwards once more. "Now knock it off! Using my Quirk so much gives me dry eye." Bakugo seemed to calm down (or whatever the equivalent was) and Aizawa gave his scarf a tug, making it return to his neck. His mane and eyes returned to normal with a blink.

Hours later, the trials were finally at an end.

"Well, since telling you each of your scores individually would take _way_ too long, I'll just project them all at the same time. Oh, and that whole 'expelling last place' thing? I lied."

Twenty-two of his students paled and gaped. _"WHAAAAAAAT?!"_

"It was a logical ruse!" Their Sensei again gave that offputting grin of his. "To motivate you to do your absolute best!"

"Come on guys, really." Momo looked at a trio by the front of them. "Of course he was lying."

 _You can just keep on thinking you're right,_ thought Diego, narrowing his eyes at her back.

"And Midoriya." Aizawa passed a slip of paper to the greenette. "Go and see Recovery Girl, get that finger taken care of." With the push of a button, he made the class scores appear on a wall and walked off.

Midoriya found his name in, sure enough, last place. _Not a good start... but if I don't work a dozen times harder than everybody here, I'll never be a Hero!_ His eyes drifted slightly, making him read more of the names of his classmates. One caught his attention. _Joestar? Is he related to Joseph Joestar?_ His eyes wandered further, scanning the list of names. "I don't see your score, Gyro."

The Italian seemed to stir in his boots. "Maybe it's a mistake. Or-"

"Wait, there it is."

Gyro sighed deeply. "Oh boy..."

Izuku read the name displayed. "Zeppeli... Iulius?"

His Italian friend groaned. "I was afraid this would happen. Now you all know my _**real**_ name."

Next to him, Brando was having a negative train of thought. _Third place... Yaoyorozu. Todoroki. I am going to annihilate you both and claim my spot at the top._

As the homeroom teacher passed by the unseen spectator, All Might spoke his mind. "Aizawa, you liar! A logical ruse?"

The sleepy Pro stopped walking and glanced over. "All Might. You were watching, then? You must have a lot of free time."

The Symbol of Peace continued. "That was no ruse! I know for a fact you get rid of any and all students that don't meet your expectations! Just last year, you expelled an entire class of first years! Could it be you see it too? Young Midoriya's raw potential?"

Eraserhead just blinked and walked off. "He is about the zero line. But whenever somebody reaches that point, I get rid of them. Letting somebody keep wanting to have an impossible dream is just cruel."

All Might's smile remained but he felt little reason to have it. _Aizawa... you and I aren't going to get along at all._

Back with the fresh batch of future Heroes, Midoriya gave himself a moment to look around and quickly make his way over to the one person he wanted to inquire about. "Your name is really Joestar?"

Johnny's eyes rotated toward him, and the American gave a simple nod.

"Are you at all related to Hermit Purple?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, he was my ancestor."

Before Midoriya could unload countless more questions, Gyro spoke up with a reminder. "Aren't you supposed to go get your finger looked at, Izzy?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

With the schoolday over, the newest batch of students made their way out of the building towards their homes.

"Ehi! Joestar!" Gyro ran up towards his classmate. "That Stand of yours. It's a lot like my Spin."

Johnny gave him a courtesy glance. "I guess it is."

"Do you use the golden rotation?"

Johnny looked at him blankly. "The what?"

Gyro grinned and pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket. With them, he drew a rectangle. "My father calls it the golden ratio. Its about nine to sixteen. So in this big rectangle, I make another one that also has the same ratio, and I keep doing so again and again as much as I can..." He did just that. "Then, I mark the exact centers of each rectangle... and connect them with a spiral." He drew that as well. "That spiral can go on forever. My old man trained me to make a golden rectangle with my hand."

Johnny was in disbelief. Even if it did exist, this 'golden ratio,' then how did the Italian next to him always use it?

Gyro continued on. "They say this is the basis of all art and beauty."

"Just how did your dad train you to... find this?"

"Nyohohoho! Somebody is curious!"

Not too far away from them, another set of friends were recovering from the day's ordeals.

"How are you feeling?" Diego asked his evidently tired friend, figuring it would be best to show his future subordinate concern, no matter how fake it may or may not have been.

"Exhausted" Midoriya yawned. Recovery Girl had healed his finger instantly, but it had taken so much of his energy. The fact that she told him that doing so too much would kill him had done little to reenergize him. _I can't keep going on like this, getting rescued at every turn. I've got to get ahold of One For All quickly!_

"Midoriya!" Both of them turned around and saw that Iida had already closed in on them. "Forgive me for overhearing, but I'm glad your finger is better."

"I-it's fine, Iida."

Iida nodded and walked with them out of the building. "Our Sensei honestly got me. I thought his willingness to expel on a whim came with going to the top Hero school. But now I see that encouragement can come from deception."

 _This guy likes to talk,_ Diego said internally.

Midoriya had a more positive thought. _I thought Iida was scary at first... but he's diligent, honest, and dedicated!_

Another voice rang out to them. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

The trio looked over their shoulders, and Midoriya froze. _It's Uraraka!_

She caught up to them. "Are you guys headed to the station too?"

Iida greeted her. "You're the Infinity girl, right?"

"Yep! I'm Uraraka Ochako! And, if I'm remembering right, you're Iida Tenya. And you're Brando... I guess I only know your surname."

"Diego."

"Brando Diego! And you're Midoriya Deku?"

"Huh?!" Izuku was at a panicky loss as to why she was using that nickname.

"Well, isn't that what that exploding-palms guy called you?"

"Oh! Well, actually," he explained nervously. Being around a girl that wasn't directly related to him was an new, frightening experience. "It's a nickname he uses to demean me."

 _You are so hopeless,_ Diego internally said. He was used to the better half of humanity, having seen DIO bring countless flings home.

Uraraka thought about what Midoriya had told her. "Well, I like it! It has a 'never give up' vibe!"

"Hi! I'm Deku!" He said in a tone unfamiliar to him with a face that said 'thank you, help me.'

Diego looked at him with a bewildered veneer. _Why would you **ever** go by something so demeaning?_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next day came. The morning lessons of UA turned out to be rather mundane to the new students.

"Okay, who can tell me which sentence is incorrect?" Present Mic asked with his usual enthusiasm. On the board behind him were four phrases in English.

Nearly every student in front of him had the same words on their mind. _So normal..._

Valentine, Joestar, and Brando raised their hands instantly.

 _Makes sense,_ Izuku mused. _They speak the language._

After morning classes, the student body made their way to the mess hall.

"Delectable," Valentine complimented her meal. "Lunch-Rush knows his way around a kitchen." Her praise made the chef give a thumbs-up.

As the afternoon came around, the aura of 1-A became much more upbeat.

 **"I AM HERE!"** All Might made his entrance to the classroom. **"Coming through the door like a normal person!"** His words could not have been more inaccurate. He walked like he was shooting a video, and he was wearing one of his older Hero Costumes. The students still could barely comprehend that the Number One Hero would be teaching them. "Foundational Hero Studies! The name is self-explanatory! We'll be building you up with a series of trials! And what better way to get out of the starting gate than with a trial of battle?!"

Each student had a different reaction. Midoriya found himself nervous.

"And to go with this first battle..." sections of the wall next to All Might slid out, each with a column of compartments with numbers on them, going from one to twenty-four. "You'll have the gear you all requested! Get changed and meet me outside! You embryos are gonna show me what you got!"

This made all of them ecstatic. Midoriya gleefully opened the compartment with his designated number on it and grabbed the pouch in it.

Tears welled in his eyes as he thought back to how his mother had presented a costume to him, which she had made personally based off the old drawings in his sketchbooks. _Mom is proud of me, and I'm proud to wear this!_

Not too long later, 1-A had gathered at the designated spot. Midoriya noticed Brando first, as his costume was... rather strange for the setting. Riding boots with spurs covered his feet and shins while tan pants did the same for his legs. He wore a green, turtle neck, tight sweater that had a netting pattern printed on it. Thick leather gloves coated his hands, and on his head was a riding helmet with three letters, all capitalized, pinned on the front, spelling out 'DIO.'

The formerly Quirkless teen tilted his masked head. _Is he... trying to look like a jockey? And why the letters? A tribute to_ _DIO-san, maybe?_

"Is green your life motif or something?" The Vampire's heir asked as he adjusted his helmet.

"You could tell it was me?" Izuku asked. Maybe the mask did not quite hide his visage.

"Your height is still the same," Diego answered. "And your, ahem, shout-outs to All Might are somewhat obvious. Not to mention I've long recognized your smell."

Midoriya had not taken Diego for the analytical type. "I guess that's a good point. Can I ask why you're dressed like a horse rider?"

"You may. And I'll answer. I was a prodigy jockey back in Cairo. Won every race I entered. So that high point of my youth will conflate with my career as a respected Hero."

Izuku understood why his friend would want to constantly remind himself of the good days. But that still did not answer the other part. "And the letters?"

"My mother used to call me Dio... before she died. Ergo, in memoriam, _everybody_ will call me that. Dio, the Rider Hero."

"Wouldn't... that get confusing with you and your grandfather?"

"No, no. He calls himself DIO. I'll be recognized as Dio. See the difference?"

"Uuuhhhh..." Midoriya's eyes drifted and he spotted the American who had literally crawled out of him yesterday. She seemed to have gone with a simple approach. She had on a tight purple bodysuit that covered her from fingers to boots and a pink overcoat.

Joestar, he noticed, had on a getup that looked like he too was about to enter a western horse race. He had blue boots and pants that were covered with stars, befitting his name. The white shirt he wore had a large feather sticking out of the hood he currently did not have on, and he wore either a cap or bandana with a small horseshoe on the spot covering his forehead.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka called out, grabbing his attention. Just like Valentine, she had on a tight outfit which made his eyes widen. "Maybe I should have been more specific with my sketches. It's a little embarrassing."

Brando again smirked. Even with a mask on, Izuku's panic was obvious to him. His smile vanished when a short, purple-haired classmate spoke to him with a lecherous tone. "This is the best."

The British Hero-in-training glanced down at his diminutive classmate who was giving him a thumbs-up. "Take two steps away from me."

Gyro let out whistle. "Damn, Momo. With that on, you're gonna drive me to be as crazy as my great-great-great-whatever-grandpa, Mario."

"It's practical," the heiress said with a blush. She looked at her boyfriend's costume and immediately thought of a western movie. He looked like a cowboy with the the boots and spurs, thick studded shirt, wide hat, and dark chaps over his pants. On his back was something she couldn't quite figure out. It was split up so it could hardly be called a cape, and too wide to pass as a scarf. His belt had a buckle with two hands pointing to his groin imprinted on it. _You are so immature sometimes, Gyro-kun._

All Might looked at the motley bunch. "I'm liking everyone's style!" His eyes caught his successor. The lined face guard reminded him of his smile, and the ears of his hair stalks. _A little obvious!_

One them, in a sort of armor, raised their hand. "Sensei, regarding the the area we will be using for this trial? Is this one of the mock cities from the entrance exam?"

Midoriya instantly recognized the voice. _So that's Iida in there? That's a really cool costume!_

All Might answered Iida's question. "Two steps and you'll see! This will be an indoor battle! See, while most cleanup from Villain activity is seen outside, most of the actual fighting takes place between the walls! It makes it easier from them to hide in the shadows. So, for this test, you'll all be separated into 'Heroes' and 'Villains' and participating in two-on-two battles!"

Several of his students voiced their questions.

"How is it determined who wins and who loses?" asked Momo.

Bakugo grumbled. "Can we just blow the enemy way?"

Uraraka shyly raised her hand. "Is there a threat of expulsion like Aizawa-sensei's trials?"

Valentine rolled her eyes as the boy next to her made an insipid inquiry about his cape.

"One at a time!" All Might laughed as he pulled out a small cheat sheet. "For our exercise, the 'Villains' will be guarding a nuclear weapon they intend to deploy! The 'Heroes' will have to either capture the villains or reach the weapon before times runs out to win! If the 'Villains' capture the 'Heroes' or keep their missile safe until time runs out, they win!" He brought up a box with a hole in the top. "And we will choose the teams via lottery!"

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" Iida was shocked.

"Well, if you think about it..." Midoriya voiced his thoughts. "Pros often have to do impromptu team ups to stop whatever threat is nearest to them. It keeps them sharp and ready for anything."

"A great way to look at it!" All Might approved. "Now let's get to drawing!"

When all the duos were selected, team A would have taken any other partners.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Bakugo grinded his teeth. "Well... at least I can use you as a meat shield, Deku." His partner kept quiet.

All Might reached into two boxes, one marked 'Heroes' and the other 'Villains.' "Okay! The first pairs are..." He pulled his hands out. "Team A are the heroes! And Team L are the villains!"

"Bring it!" Bakugo smiled wickedly. "I'll crush everyone in my way!"

One of their foes spoke up. "Oh I do look forward to it."

The Hero team looked over and staring right back at them were Diego Brando and Siri Valentine, with D4C levitating behind them.


	7. Us Against This Dirty World

All Might and the rest of the class were in a secure room surrounded by screens and monitors.

"Pay attention!" The Number One Hero said to them all with his usual enthusiasm. "This is an exercise both for them _and_ you! Young Brando and Valentine will have five minutes to prepare and get into a villainous mindset! Then Young Midoriya and Bakugo will go inside and the trial will truly begin! Observe them closely, and plan out your own strategies!"

His students all locked their eyes on the screens.

Brando looked at the weapon they were supposed to keep their enemies away from. One touch and they lost. He wouldn't allow that happen.

Valentine spoke up. "So you can change and move fast. What else?"

Brando looked at her. "Claw through muscle, and bone if I'm fast enough, and change other things too, via touch, so long as they're alive. My senses, save for sight, also get an upgrade. What about you? What exactly can you do?"

"My range is limited to roughly two meters," Valentine answered. "But that won't be an issue. All I need is to put our little Heroes between two large objects, and we win."

Brando found that unlikely. "How do you figure that?"

"Because therein lies the _true_ power of D4C. Wait here and get ready, just in case."

Brando raised an eyebrow. "You're going to go after them?"

"Of course. Narrow hallways make it easy for me to appear and disappear if need be. Your talent will be more suited to stopping them on the off chance they get past me." Valentine walked over to the wall. "I wonder, could I borrow you for a moment?"

"To do what?"

"Just come over here."

Brando looked at her... and shrugged. He walked to her. "Now what?"

She grabbed his shoulders and guided him towards her.

 _Is she going to kiss me?!_ Brando didn't know what to do.

Then, to his shock, she began to melt into the wall.

"I'll keep you posted," she said before she left completely.

"What the hell?" His reaction was shared among his classmates.

"She just vanished!"

"Did she come out the other side?!"

"Kacchan, we really should think of a plan," Izuku said as he and his partner observed a small layout of the building the two of them were about to infiltrate, intending to memorize it.

"No shit, Deku." Bakugo growled and crumbled up his piece of paper. "Don't think you'll be of any use to me besides being a meat shield. While the blondies crush you, I'll blow both of them to hell."

The greenette didn't like the sound of that plan as they climbed through a window. "But we can't just charge in! Diego can rip us to shreds!" His habit of muttering soon took over. "Then again, so long as we don't get too close..."

Bakugo began to grind his teeth as he led them on deeper into the enemy territory. "Deku. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

The pure contempt snapped Midoriya out of his daze and he followed in silence. _Kacchan... the feeling between us is mutual. I hate you. Loathe you. But... I also have to admit I admire you too. Your ambition is limitless. I cannot help but applaud just how you never give up. And yet... a small part of me wants to see..._ He shook the thought from his mind. _Maybe I've been spending too much time around DIO-san._

On and on they trekked, checking corners and making full turns when coming to a new hallway.

While Bakugo was as steel as ever, Midoriya began to feel dread leak into him. _Diego can sniff us out like a bloodhound and bury his fangs in us before we could blink!_

Soon, the unlikely duo came to a door. One of which wasn't on the blueprint they had studied. Bakugo smirked at the obvious trap and began to lift his arm up, preparing to blow it away. "Your Brit friend is just as stupid as you are, Deku."

Just as he willed his palms to ignite, the door fell down on him, making him fall to the floor. On it was not who Midoriya had been expecting.

"Dojyaaa~n!" Valentine was crouching on the door like she was a house pet with her Stand levitating above her. "All gone!"

 _All gone?_ Midoriya repeated mentally. It was then he realized the door was flat on the ground. Had she crushed Kacchan to being as thick as a sheet of paper?!

Valentine climbed off the door, and D4C brought it up to rest on its side. Midoriya saw that his bully wasn't flattened. He was completely gone.

"Wha- wha- wha-" He made his mind race, trying to figure out what had happened. Valentine would not have killed him with All Might watching, right? _Her Stand must have some sort of warping power. I can't let her get close to me!_

Back in the observation room, one of the smarter students began making her own mind race. _Wait... she crawled under a car and vanished... and now she used the disappearing act on Bakugo by putting him between the door and floor... but she emerged out of Midoriya's arm?_

While she was being deductive, her peers were awestruck.

"She just took one of our class' heavy hitters out in under a second!"

"But where did he go?!"

"Did she... kill him?"

"Well now, that wasn't flashy at all."

Yaoyorozu spoke up. "I think I might have an idea on what her and D4C's power is. She can make things vanish by placing them between two objects."

All Might nodded approvingly. "Correct, Young Yaoyorozu! But that's only part of it!"

"Is that why you aren't stopping this?" Johnny asked blandly. "Because you know he isn't dead?"

"Also correct, Young Joestar!"

Back with the action, Valentine gave a smile that in no way made Izuku feel at ease. "Just hold still, and I'll make this quick. No need for pain."

Midoriya wracked for an idea. _Okay, getting close is a bad idea, she'll just make me disappear too. I have to take her out quickly! If she goes down, her Stand goes with her!_

Her Stand closed the gap between him and its User. He tried to dodge but D4C proved to be fast. The long-eared manifestation landed a punch to his head with such force his hood ripped and his cranium collided with the metal wall.

President Valentine's sucessor laughed. "This is too easy!"

Midoriya saw his surroundings twirl and lose their sharpness, but he forced his thoughts to remain focused. _I can't rely on speed to deal with her. I'll break my legs! There has to be something I can do without making my body useless! Wait... the Sludge Villain! All Might's punch left a shockwave after he made the blow!_

Valentine raised an eyebrow as her opponent pressed the nail of his right index finger into the thumb of the same hand. "Snapping your-" The next thing she knew was a force of wind comparable to a hurricane. It quickly had her airborne, and, like her victim before her, she collided into the wall far behind her at such velocity that it left an imprint of her body. Seemingly knocked out, or at least dazed, she went limp and fell out of her outline to the floor.

"Sorry," Midoriya said as he picked himself up. His mother had raised him right, and hitting a woman was never okay unless she was a Villain. Realizing just what Valentine was supposed to be, he mentally reprimanded himself. He then felt the wave of pain as a result of breaking his finger. A necessary sacrifice to take out such a dangerous opponent. He peeled off a decent amount of the Capture Tape provided to him before the exercise and bound her wrists and ankles together, eliminating her from the fight. As he forced the ache out of his thoughts, he carried on alone. After making sure his other foe was not hiding on the stairwell taking him upwards, Izuku tried using the wireless communicator currently in his ear to contact his teammate. "Kacchan? Kacchan, can you hear me?" Only static greeted him. Taking in a deep breath, he continued on alone.

A few levels up and several minutes of sheer paranoia later, Midoriya was being even more cautious than before. _There's no way Diego didn't hear that scuffle earlier. And since All Might hasn't declared a winner, it's obvious the trial is still on._

Coming to another doorway, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green. He pressed himself into the wall next to the entrance of where Brando had to be. _Now what do I do?! I just have to touch the missile to win, but as soon as I set foot in his line of sight, I'm done for!_

As he wracked his mind for ideas, a noise emitted from the room. "Wryyy..." It was like a whisper. The softness was instantly replaced by something far worse. A sort of screeching came from the other side of the wall. Izuku remembered how Diego had first demonstrated Scary Monsters all those months ago.

 _He knows I'm here... so why isn't he-_ Midoriya could not even finish his thought. Out of the doorway came Diego's tail, whipping him like a circus animal. The impact knocked him along the wall.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Hero," Diego said as his foe shook his head fervently. He stepped through the doorway. Clearly, he was enjoying the role of the Villain. He noticed the dark, bruised finger on his friend. _Perhaps Valentine got a hit on him._ "Get up, Hero! I want to see your eyes get taken over by despair!"

Midoriya did indeed begin the struggle of returning to his feet. _Maybe I could run away, come up with a plan? No, the timer has to be nearly up, and he would just see me coming... I have to finish this here and now!_

He remembered the Capture Tape in his pocket. He slowly moved his arm towards it.

"You think I can't see you right now, because of Scary Monsters?" Brando cackled. "There's this thing called 'object permanence.'" He grabbed Deku by the shoulder while his free hand's fingers spread out. "The winner is _me!"_

Midoriya chose to capitalize on the moment of his boasting. With Brando's guard down, Izuku quickly turned on his heels and wrapped some of the capture tape around the wrist that had been on his shoulder. Before Brando could comprehend what just happened, his opponent ducked under his arm, bringing his ensnared hand with him, forcing it onto Diego's side. Finally, Brando caught on to what Izuku's intentions were, and his free hand clawed at the tape, cutting it to ribbons. "You irritating pl-"

His insult would never be finished. A mighty gust of wind blew him off his feet, sending him backwards like a tossed rock into the metal paneling far behind him, all while Midoriya winced at yet another shattered finger.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Seeing the slaughter unfold before him, his peers, and their legendary teacher, Gyro nudged his closest friend in the ribs. _"Ehi,_ Johnny. You know Dio better than anybody. What's gonna happen now?"

Johnny's veneer remained the same as several pairs of eyes turned to him for a moment. "If it weren't for the cameras, Dio might have gnawed your little friend's arm off." His words were so dry and deadpan, nobody could tell if he was serious or just joking. "Anybody else wondering where Valentine went?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"I was hoping not to play this card so soon, but I can't show weakness to them so soon!" Siri was desperate.

The one she hoped would help her considered. "I fail to see what's in it for me."

"Um... the knowledge that you are the go-to for me in my hours of need?"

"Not good enough."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The timer was dwindling down, Izuku had to lay his hands on that fake missile and he had to do it **now.** Running like the Devil was on his tail, he made a beeline for the objective, his lungs aflame and adrenaline pumping... only to run **_out_** of the doorway. Seeing that he was about to collide with the wall, he stopped and skidded to a halt, all the while bewildered.

 _What?! How did I..._

"You aren't going crazy, in case you were wondering," said a certain somebody behind him. He knew the voice well at that point, and he knew it was most unlikely the speaker would have gotten to him so quickly, given the earlier attack.

He turned around. Standing between him was a ruffled Siri Valentine and...

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _Étoiles au-dessus!"_ Aoyama exclaimed as he and all the rest spectated.

Even Todoroki's stoicism briefly cracked in the form of raised eyebrows. "Two of them?"

"But that's impossible! Right?" Kirishima was not sure what to believe at the moment. One of the screens showed Valentine and Brando facing down Midoriya, while another showed... Brando barely responsive on the floor.

"Is that the other part of her Stand's power?" Hagakure wondered aloud. "She can make copies of things?"

"Not exactly, Young Hagakure," verified All Might.

Yaoyorozu spoke next. "At least we can tell them apart." She pointed towards the newcomer's head on the screen. "The 'D' pinned to his helmet is backwards."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _How is Diego there?! He didn't get past me, he would have clawed me in the back._ Midoriya's mind was split like timber. Half wanted to figure out how his friend (currently foe) had all but teleported before him. And the other half desperately tried to come up with a tactic to deal with **two** Stand Users.

"Got you frozen, huh?" Diego smirked. Behind him, a newcomer appeared. It had to be a Stand. It was predominantly yellow, with a mask-helmet covering its face above its nose, with diving cylinders on its back. One clock-esque protrusion was on each of its hands, just below the knuckles, and capital D's were on its knees like protective pads.

Midoriya brought up his fists, ready for a fight. _Either Diego has been hiding his actual Stand manifestation from us... or this is an imposter._

Diego or not, whoever the blonde jockey was pulled a rather large knife out of his boot.

"Hey! I said stop him, not hurt him!" Siri shouted.

"While they aren't mutually exclusive, this calls for both."

It happened like lightning. One moment, Brando was in front of the missile.

The next, he was breathing the same air as Midoriya.

On reflex, Izuku took a swing at him... only for his fist to hit the metal on the wall, making him wince as he again tried to find logic in the madness. He was certainly not anywhere near the barrier, and Diego had been right in front of him.

That, and his arm was bleeding. The fabric of his costume and his forearm flesh was sliced straight and narrow... with a knife. Again, maybe he was indeed dealing with a rejuvenated Diego; he had seen those arms move like blurs before.

"I didn't have much time to plan," Brando said as crimson ichor dripped off his blade. "But you seem simple enough."

"We just need to run out the clock," Valentine sternly said.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind, Valentine. Now then." His Stand reared its arm back... and again, the duo were gone from Midoriya's sight. He did not know where they went. But he was fully aware of two other things: his gut had been punched. And his hood was in tatters.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ Valentine mused as she watched her secret weapon outmaneuvere Deku again, having his yellow Stand strike him over and over again. Twas the sad fact of Stands versus Quirks. Stands were like radio and television; interaction was strictly a one-way street.

Brando kept his distance, letting his Stand do the damage. His prey swung his arms but they passed through THE WORLD like smoke. An opening would soon present itself. The manifestation of his will grabbed Midoriya by the neck and pinned him to the ground. Diego smirked as the greenette fruitlessly tried to get the grip on him to stop, circling him like a shark.

"I'm going to carve my name into your face," he stated, brandishing his knife and preparing to crouch down.

"Oh, you are most certainly are not!" Siri declared. Sure, she was supposed to be the Villain in this exercise, but that was going too far.

Before anybody could do anything more, a buzzer roared to life, giving Brando a slight headache.

All Might's voice, is both the speakers and the listening devices in the students' ears, declared, "Time's up! The winners... are the Villain Team!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes:** **While it is true that D4C requires two objects to send something away, I find that Funny Valentine coming out of Diego Brando's back in _Steel Ball Run_ canon makes it evident that only one object is needed for Valentine to return to the base dimension.**


	8. Stay Away

"Well, that was fun," Diego said as he slid the knife back where it belonged and made his Stand vanish. He did not offer a hand to help Midoriya up.

The greenette got first to his knees, and finally his feet, keeping pressure on the cut on his arm. He wondered if this would result in a scar, and worried if the blade had been rusty. But first, a single question gnawed at him. "Who **are** you?"

He scoffed, as if the answer were as obvious as the sun. "Diego Brando."

"But that's impossible. Diego is right over there." Knowing that they would have to leave anyway to make room for the next Trial, he led the way out of the room and, sure enough, there was the real Diego Brando, pulling himself off the floor.

"I heard All Might say we won," he said, getting on his feet, obviously still dazed. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." To any outsider, it would have sounded like he had answered himself.

His haze vanished. He focused his vision and saw before him, Izuku, himself, and Valentine. He looked over his shoulder, checking for his peers to make sure he was not looking into a mirror. Failing to see them, he looked at what he assumed to be himself. "Well now. This is odd..."

Valentine sprung into action, getting next to Midoriya with her arms outstretched. "No! Don't come any closer to each other!" This caught all of them off guard. "In fact, it's time you go back where you belong." Not skipping a beat, she grabbed Izuku and gave him a push, making him collide with the other Diego, thus putting him between Midoriya and the wall, allowing her Stand ability to take effect.

Like magic, he was gone.

"Okay boys, let's go." She continued on, leaving the other two bewildered.

"That was... weird," Brando said as he and Valentine, followed by Izuku, made they way out.

"You think that was odd? You'd be thrown for a loop with how others work." Valentine laughed it off, but inside she was deep in thought. _He got the better of us... and he can barely control his power. I underestimated him far too greatly. Well, Midoriya Izuku, I misjudged you. You've got a brain between those ears and potential buried in those glass bones._

Down below, all those that had not participated in the now concluded fight stared at the monitors like they had seen a ghost proclaim itself dictator of Earth.

"What..."

"Just..."

"Happened?"

Their group question would remained unanswered as the two continued down and Valentine gathered her pink jacket before rejoining their peers.

All Might beamed at her. "Well fought, Young Brando and Young Valentine! But there's the small detail of your other, absent opponent."

Siri then remembered her victim. "Ah, yes. I should go fetch Bakugo... before he gets in trouble." She crawled under the flag, and seemingly melted into the floor. Rather than sinking into the floor, she found herself coming out of it. However, the room was occupied by roughly two dozen people. Some she recognized, and some were strangers. Even though she had just crawled out of the ground like a zombie, they did not seem all that shocked by the sight.

She brought herself to her feet and went right right to the point. "Hello, I'm from a parallel universe. I sent one of my-"

The doppelganger of Yaoyorozu pointed to the side. "Is that him? He's been shouting for a good few minutes. We all thought he was one of Pucci-Sensei's hallucinations."

Valentine followed the finger's trajectory and saw Bakugo. Fortunately, he was still in one piece. What surprised her was that he had his fingers on the collar of another Midoriya, one who did not look intimidated or amused in the least.

"I'm not asking again, Deku! Tell me what's going on!"

That universe's Izuku grabbed his interrogator's wrists and pried the hands away from him. "Get your hands off me. I don't know why you have both arms again, Kacchan, but I'll gladly take another from you."

Having seen enough of this dimension, Valentine addressed the resident Yaoyorozu. "Would you be willing to craft for me a sheet or something? I left my jacket at home."

The prodigy (at least Valentine assumed she was. Being in unfamiliar territory made it hard to be positive) nodded and not a second later Valentine's request began to emerge from Yaoyorozu's stomach.

"Many thanks," Valentine said as she pulled it up. Seeing an opportunity as Midoriya shoved her Bakugo away. Quickly, she set about getting both of them home.

"What the hell are you doing now, you bitch!?"

"It's over, Bakugo. Our trial ended two minutes ago. Now I'm taking us home." Her passenger would have demanded more of an explanation from him, but they began to sink into the floor. Near instantly, they were home. The spectators all gaped as they came from the floor.

Not to be deterred, Bakugo grabbed the American and readied an attack. "Tell me just what the fuck is going on!"

"I suppose I need to repeat myself for you," sighed Valentine. "It's **over.** Our match ended."

"Deku ruined it, didn't he!" The Explosion Quirk user loudly demanded.

All Might answered. "I would hardly say 'ruined,' but yes. Young Valentine and Young Brando were victorious."

"And if you ever call me a bitch again," Siri added, "I'll leave you to wherever it is you end up and replace you."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So what's the plan, Gyro?" Johnny asked as he stared at the missile. _Playing the Villain... Dad would have a field day with this._

The Spin User adjusted his hat. "We wait for them, and we shoot them."

Johnny blinked at him. "That's it?"

"Sometimes the simplest plan is the best." His put on a wicked grin. "Make haste, partner in crime! We shall crush the Heroes where they stand and drink their blood as we feast upon their livers!"

Johnny's expression did not change.

The two friends waited until All Might's voice filled the building, signaling that the Trial had truly begun.

Gyro infused the Spin into one of his Steel Balls and gently placed it on the floor, making it rotate in place. He crouched down and tilted his head, placing his ear next to it.

Johnny just looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Listening," responded Gyro.

"... for...?"

"Shush!" Gyro demanded. They remained as they were for a good solid minute, neither doing anything more than blinking and twitching.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"What's he doing?" Kaminari asked as the rest of them watched the uneventful sight.

"I recall he can make things rotate," Todoroki spoke up. "But this just seems pointless."

Kirishima watched the monitors closely. "Must have something to do with his Quirk."

Yaoyorozu knew the answer. After all, Gyro had demonstrated his abilities to her several times over. "It isn't a Quirk. It's something that runs in his family."

All Might beamed. "Correct, Young Yaoyorozu! The Spin is a rare phenomenon found almost exclusively in Europe!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As his friend remained crouched, Johnny's ears picked up something. Something faint with rhythm. Footsteps?

Gyro grunted, making Johnny look at him. The Italian pointed upwards, then bent his wrist, making his finger indicate the door.

Taking his signal, Johnny willed his nails to start spinning. The movement emitted a sort of buzzing, like a small swarm of wasps. Three launched towards the doorway. Two simply ricocheted off the wall beyond it, but the third met its target.

A scream bounced off the walls. Blood seeped to ground, seemingly originating from thin air. It slid down its unseen owner.

"Gotcha, Hagakure," Gyro stood straight up, his second Steel Ball in hand. He imbued it with his family's Spin. "ORA!" He threw it.

Johnny gave him a sideways glance. _That's what my cousin says before beating people up..._ Was Gyro a fan? Or was it just an odd coincidence? At the moment, it hardly mattered.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

When all was said and done with the trials of battle, and 1-A was back in their classroom, some of them swarmed around Valentine and Brando.

"That was awesome back there! I'm Ashido Mina!"

"It's a pleasure." Siri shook her classmate's hand with her ever-present dignified tone.

The boy who had made a joke at Bakugo's expense earlier greeted her as well. "Kaminari Denki, pleased to meet you. I gotta ask, where did that second Brando come from?"

Valentine looked at his, and the others' eager faces. It was then that she chose to share some of the things D4C was capable of. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse?"

While she expected Iida or Yaoyorozu to respond first, it was actually Zeppeli who did so. "The belief that there are an infinite number of realities, existing in different dimensions over the same relative spaces?" Evidently, dating Yaoyorozu had made the Italian sharper.

"Correct. And it's true. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows me and others to travel to other worlds, other dimensions."

"So you brought over one of the countless Brandos?"

"Yes."

Yaoyorozu spoke up. "So long as its instigated by being between two objects, yes?" Valentine nodded. "So why were you adamant about the two Brandos not getting near each other?"

"That's simple. No two of the same things from different dimensions can exist in the same spot. They get... cancelled out." Looking around, she could tell her rudimentary explanation had not answered anything. "Perhaps a demonstration?" She put her left hand on her desk and grabbed a notebook, placing it over her fingers, thus allowing them and half her arm to seemingly slip into the desktop.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The native Siri Valenine of her own reality looked blankly as one of her countless dimensional twin's arms sprang out from her desk and felt around before grabbing her pen, and quickly vanished back to rejoin its body.

"I'm not getting that pen back, am I?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

With her arm returned holding the ink pen, Siri grabbed her own and held them up, one in each hand. The effect was certainly uncanny. Bits of each, from the exact same spot, flew off in cubes, and collided, merging and then vanishing, leaving no dust, no proof that they had ever even existed. Siri pressed them together, and then quickly threw them into the air. Quickly, they went out with a pop, leaving zero evidence.

The display made most of her interviewers pale.

One of them, who had a head like a bird, spoke his mind. "So if Bakugo had met his other self..."

"Boom," Valentine finished.

The one they were discussing scoffed from his seat. "You expecting a 'thank you' or something?"

"Of course not," she assured. "It was the right thing to do, bringing you home."

It was then that Bakugo Katsuki did not say another word. But his volcanic anger soon began to surface again when Deku walked through the door, and the other migrated over to him, praising him despite losing.

Diego, however, capitalized and grabbed the attention of the alien-like girl. "I must say, Ashido, your own match was eye-catching too."

"Oh! Well, thanks!" She smiled. She always seemed to be happy.

"I've always had a taste for the... _exotic."_

While most of the class was lively and conversive, one was keeping to himself, seething.

 _Deku, you fucking loser! Were you hiding your Quirk all these years?! Laughing behind my back?!_

He so very wanted to charge the worthless failure, but he recalled how Aizawa had immobilized him. So he opted to wait. When the day was finally done, he leapt at his chance, seeing his target alone making his way to the gate. He grabbed him and spun him around, not caring that his arm was in a sling. "Deku, you fucking shitrag! You've been keeping your Quirk to yourself all our lives, haven't you!"

Unseen and barely in earshot, Brando strained to listen in. He considered stopping the potential fight... _No. I'm still a little pissed about what you did to me, Izuku. But I'll stick around. Hearing you get beat up might amuse me._

Midoriya knew that his former friend would never let this go, and that it was eating him alive knowing that he had failed and couldn't understand why. "No! I haven't! You see, the truth is... I got my Quirk from somebody else. But I can't tell you who!"

Those words garnered a different reaction from each of the three. Bakugo was in complete disbelief and for once was speechless.

Brando focused on the aspect of passing power. Could the person who had given Izuku that power give it to him as well? That would surely make him invincible.

Midoriya continued. "I know that sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth! But... I can't control it yet. That's why I keep getting hurt. That's why, even though I won, I still got hurt so badly. But... I know that I can make this power my own! And... and I'll surpass you, and be Number One!"

Bakugo couldn't find the words to respond. All of this... Deku had never been a liar, and he wouldn't start now. And then there was that unwanted trip to another universe, where the other Deku had stood up to Bakugo like he was nothing. Then his thoughts turned to the other battles he had witnessed. When he had first arrived at UA, he had the natural assumption that he was by far the supreme one. But then the others showed their stuff. That blonde Italian and his Steel Balls breaking bones and twisting muscle. That ice-making stoic guy freezing the entire building with a mere touch on the wall...

His eyes began to saturate. "Yeah, well so what?! Don't get used to this. I lost where you won! I swear it'll be the only and last time! I'll vault over all of you, even All Might! I'll be Number One!"

 _Dream on. You'll sooner be my dinner._ Brando wanted to pummel Bakugo into the dirt. The constant screaming and arrogance was an annoyance. He watched the hothead rub his eyes and leave, only to be intercepted by All Might, who had appeared out of nowhere. The two had a small conversation, but they had gone too far to hear.

Having heard enough, Brando made his way home.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"To think I could be so... flattened." Diego was honestly shaken as he sat on the living room's couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. His Stand had been a part of him for years, and not once had he lost any fights he picked or got roped into. Sure, he had won in the end... but that was due to that... double of his.

The green sparks that had flown off Midoriya's glowing arm replayed in his mind like a movie. A horrifying film of agony and humiliation.

Seeing it over and over again was enough. His thoughts shifted to the words Izuku had spoken earlier, of having gotten his Quirk from somebody else. Most would find it to be ludicrous, but Diego could see it happening. After all, he had not been born with Scary Monsters.

His mind turned to the arrow hidden well within the manor library, about how it had punctured him...

 _"What exactly are you going to do?" the young Brando asked as his progenitor held an immaculate arrow like it was worth an entire continent._

 _"Give me your hand," DIO said, ignoring the question. His heir, ever obedient to the man who had saved him from squalor and disease, did as he was told. With his free hand, DIO gripped Diego's wrist. Without another moment, the bloodsucker drove the arrowhead clean through the boy's palm._

 _The pain hit Diego like an out of control train. He began to scream as his eyes saturated. He tried to pull himself away, but DIO had his arm in a vice. The Vampire pulled the arrow out of him with a swift yank, doubling the agony._

 _Diego fell to his knees. His screams seemed to die in his throat as he clutched the gaping wound. His eyes were shut tight and leaking tears like a faucet. Is this what his mother had felt when she held that piping hot soup?_

 _"Short term pain brings long term gain," DIO said as he looked at the air directly above his great-grandson. "Nothing. Perhaps I need to do it again." He reached down towards the young blonde._

 _Those words made Diego's eyes open with terror written on them. He most certainly did not want his savior to harm him any further. He wanted to be left alone, to show that this would not be tolerated._

 _It happened in an instant. Anger flared up in him. His growled, and swiped at DIO, wanting only to knock his outstretched hand away. He succeeded, and then some. The Vampire let out a shout of pain and shock. The pain made Diego feel a short surge of victory. Then, he noticed something. The Vampire's hand was halfway severed. The muscle and skin had been sliced open like a cut of steak, and blood pour out of it like a faucet. Diego had never thought himself to be strong enough to inflict such a wound. He looked down at the hand he had attacked DIO with, and was met with a shock. His fingers were like knives. Sharp, and covered in blood._

 _For most, such a wound would mean trouble. But for DIO, his laceration quickly healed and vanished. Within seconds, it was as if he had never been injured. For a split second, he looked downright furious, but then his expression became one of triumph._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Closing Notes: The Alternate Diego Brando will return... eventually.**


	9. Good Times

"Gyro-kun. What exactly... is this?" Momo clamped her chopsticks onto a couple of the ebony noodles that had been served to them, unfamiliar with the texture of it.

 _"Al nero di seppia."_ Gyro answered as he slurped down a portion of his own dish. Given the atmosphere of the restaurant they were in, the action might have been unbecoming. Not that he cared much. "A really nice dish from my homeland. Spaghetti with fresh squid ink."

His date began eating her own dish, finding it quite enjoyable. "Your kin knows their culinary arts."

The eldest son of Gregorio Zeppeli swallowed. "We really do. Y'know, Italians were the first to use tomatoes in cooking."

"Is that so? Interesting."

Gyro helped himself to another mouthful before speaking again. "I've been thinking. Once my facial hair starts coming in, I think I'll grow a series of soul patches."

"What do you mean?"

"A bunch of squares of my hair, going from my sideburns to my chin, like a checkerboard. Skin, hair, skin, hair, skin, hair."

Yaoyorozu imagined what that would look like on him. "I can see that, yes. But I can't help but wonder _why_ you would fashion your maw in such way. Are you going through a rebellious phase?"

"Rebel, against _my_ old man?" He laughed.

Momo understood his reaction. Gyro had an undeniable and perpetual sense of humor, yet all the time she had known him, not once did he say or show anything negative towards his father. This train of thought reminded her of something. "Gyro-kun. How long have we known each other?"

"A year."

"And how long have we been together?"

"Half of that year." He picked up and sipped his drink.

"Then why have you yet to introduce me to your family?"

The cool liquid slid down the wrong tube and Gyro quickly turned away and began coughing into his arm. After a moment, his breathing regained its proper rhythm. "You sure on that? I'm pretty sure I have."

"Showing pictures is not the same as face-to-face, Gyro-kun."

"Well... you see... my old man... is it possible to love someone if you don't allow sentimentally of _**any**_ kind in your life? Because that's the way my father lives his life."

"None whatsoever?"

"He never gives or gets gifts. He doesn't allow any of us to take pictures together. We've never even had a pet or invited friends over for dinner, not that he has any friends."

"Oh my..."

"But I'm pretty sure he loves mom, me, and my brothers. In his own... weird way."

"Have you ever thought of asking him if he does?"

"If I did, he'd stare me down in that..." He shuddered. "Yeah, it would **not** be fun."

Seeing his dropping mood and discomfort, Momo decided to change the subject to something lighter. "Do you remember how we met, Gyro-kun?"

"How could I ever forget? I remember it like it was... a little over a year ago."

"It **was** a little over a year ago. We just talked about this."

"I know. That's why I remember it as such."

 _Gyro, still not completely familiar with his new home, wandered around until coming to a public park. After walking off the path, he came across what seemed to be scattered junk, and into the middle of it was a black-haired girl._

 _Momo was busy practicing her Making quirk, conjuring up items of various complexity so as to not burn herself out mentally...or physically. While she was not vain like some girls she'd met, she was proud of her figure and didn't want to harm it or herself by overdoing it._

 _Coming to the scattered junk, Gyro spoke with his accent as obvious and thick as ever. "What is all this? A public yardsale?"_

 _"Ah!" Momo let out a very unladylike yelp before whirling around to face the person that had caught her unawares. Realizing she was showing a distinct lack of poise, Momo coughed into her hand and regained her footing. "No, just practicing my quirk. My apologies for the mess."_

 _"No need to say sorry to me. This isn't my land." He looked around them, suprising her. Most boys tended to focus on her midsection. "Your Quirk? What is it, magnetism?"_

 _She cocked an eyebrow at him before holding out her hand and making a simple rock emerge from her palm. "No, I make things."_

 _Gyro's eyes widened and he again surveyed their immediate surroundings. "So... you made all of this? That is awesome!"_

 _The young woman found herself blushing slightly, most of the time people went straight to asking her to make something for them... or focused on her bosom. "Yes, it is rather useful, but I have to be able to clearly picture every intricate piece in my head in order to make it...otherwise things can get messy."_

 _"I hear that. Like surgery. Botch **one** thing up, and everything goes to shit." Seeing a tennis ball, he picked it up and demonstrated his own ability, making it rotate like a vinyl record on his palm._

 _Momo nodded approvingly, that was a **far** better comparison than some that had been made, tinker toys being one of them to her irritation. She watched the tennis ball spin at a consistent, if rapid, pace with some degree of fascination. "Intriguing, is that your Quirk centrifugal force?"_

 _"Not exactly a Quirk. Been in the Zeppeli family since we were royal executioners for the old Kings of Naples. It's called Spin." He tossed the ball, making it land a decent distance away. Much to her surprise, it began to rapidly roll back to her new acquaintance, and jumped back into his hand._

 _"'Were' royal executioners, then I have to assume you have moved from that aspect of your heritage?" Momo asked._

 _Gyro shrugged. "Public execution became a thing of the past after the monarchy ended. So my forefathers moved on to being doctors, but me? I wanna help people **before** they get hurt."_

 _"A commendable goal...I'm so sorry, we forgot introductions, allow me to start." Momo hurried, embarrassed she'd forgotten her manners so brazenly. "I am Yaoyorozu Momo, pleasure to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure is mine!" He gave a bow. "Gyro Zepp- I mean, Zeppeli Gyro."_

 _A small but sincere smile formed on her lips. While she was used to foreigners putting their own names before their family's, a strange custom to be sure, it was a bit touching that Gyro was making an effort to follow Japanese norms. "You are very polite, Zeppeli-san, your family did well to teach such courteous manners."_

 _"My old man is one of... dedication. Always wanted to pass that down to his five sons. And it paid off apparently." He wasn't regularly a man of such courtesy, but he was in a good mood. He reached down into the pile around them and pulled up a lightbulb. "So do all of these things work? Can this light up?"_

 _Momo gave a ladylike moue of distate before shaking her head. At least that's what she thought it was. Most would actually call it an adorable pout. "No, I got some of the wiring wrong, as I said I am practicing and I still have a lot to to learn before I can consider myself ready."_

 _"They say practice makes perfect..." He pulled two metal green balls from his jacket. "And these took a few years to get down pat."_

 _"What are those?" Momo asked curiously._

 _"The old family Steel Balls." He began making one rotate in his palm, and them gently placed it on his cheek, where it stayed in place with its spin not stopping._

 _"Fascinating..." Momo murmured, leaning in close to get a better look._

 _"You got a knife?" He asked with a smile._

 _She was taken aback. "What?!"_

 _"My skin is tough as nails now."_

 _"I am **not** going to stab you," she said, catching on to what he was getting at._

 _"Spoilsport," he jokingly replied. The Steel Ball stopped rotating and returned to his hand, returning his flesh to normal. "My ancestors have passed down this trick for generations, perfecting it and coming up with new ways to use it."_

 _"So... you must have a considerable arsenal, right?"_

 _"I like to think so, but hey, I admit I'm still a long ways off from mastering-" A_ _small rumbling sound brought his words to a halt. "What was...?"_

 _His new acquaintance blushed. "Sorry. It seems that my creating of so many objects has emptied my stomach." He looked at her with a titled head. "My Quirk actually converts lipids into whatever I make, so I need to keep eating to use it."_

 _"Aaahhh, gotcha. Then I guess stress eating isn't ever a problem for you!" He laughed for a moment. "Well, I had nothing else planned today. Wanna go hit a ramen stand?"_

 _Momo nodded. "Of course." She mentally told her blush to go away. This wasn't a date. Just a food run with a boy. An enthusiastic, cute, foreign boy..._

Both brought themselves out of the memory.

"Thank the maker I decided to go for a walk that day," Gyro said with a small laugh.

"Certainly."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The news of the Number One Hero taking a position at UA had quickly spread, and the press wanted a taste of the juicy story. Camping out near the front entrance and cornering staff and students as they arrived was evidently the go-to strategy.

"What kind of teacher is All Might?!" One asked Ochako.

She thought for a moment. "Well... he's really strong!"

They moved on to Deigo. "What can you tell us about All Might."

He pretended to think. "Only that..." He ran through the entrance, avoiding any more questions.

Out in the unwanted masses were two men who kept to themselves and had no media equipment visible on them.

"What are you considering, boss?"

"That we use this opportunity to send a message, N'Doul."

Before too long, all of 1-A had made it to their desks, and their seemingly exhausted teacher peeled himself out of his yellow cocoon.

"Okay, then, I went over the marks and notes from your trials yesterday." Aizawa glanced at each other of the players from the first fight. "Bakugo. Stop brooding so much. You lost. It's going to happen. You're wasting your time and talent."

The ill tempered blonde grinded his teeth but nodded.

The homeroom teacher continued. "Midoryia..." the name made its owner lock up. "You destroyed your body again. And I'm getting tired of the 'I have no choice' excuse. Once you clear that hurdle, you'll be far more flexible and effective."

"Y-yes, Sensei!"

"Now then, I'm gonna have to dump something on you all." His students all feared he would announce another threat of expulsion or a pop quiz. "We need to pick a class President."

Instantly, everyone lit up and had their hands in the air, wanting the position.

The cacophony was cut off by the demanding voice of Iida. "Enough!" His word brought silence. "This is a position of responsiblity and authority, where you must carry and pull the weight of everyone. Just because you _want_ it does not mean you can _handle_ it! This is an office of the utmost trust. Ergo, it must be decided by a vote!"

Some of his classmates saw some flaws in his proposal.

"But we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust, kero."

"And wouldn't everybody just vote for themselves?"

Seeing an opportunity, Valentine answered in Iida's place. "Perhaps. But rarely do politicians have the direct trust of their subjects. We all witnessed what the other's are capable of in our battle trials. Who of us smart and who is... less than. Who is sneaky and who is direct. We could use that as a basis on who should receive their votes."

Aizawa, who had slid back into his sleeping bag, spoke up. "Do whatever you like, just so long as you're all done before my nap is over." He fell to the ground behind his desk.

And thus 1-A commenced with their small democracy. As Brando considered whose ring to throw his hat into, Gyro gleefully selected his romantic partner. Capitalizing on her earlier words, Valentine voted for herself.

Not even a minute later, the results were in.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes. "So, your class representative is Midoriya, and the vice-president is Valentine."

The former was utterly shocked. _I got four votes?!_

The American girl next to him felt something else. _S_ _ome say second place is the first loser... but I can work with this._

Bakugo was dumbstruck. "You gotta be kidding... who the hell voted for Deku?!"

Behind him, Uraraka decided to keep her vote to herself.

Diego, however, did not. "I did. But how about this? Whenever I need a human shield, you'll be the first one I turn to."

"Zero votes... and after I spoke so highly of the position..." Iida was crestfallen. "But... I cannot speak against the system I suggested!"

"Then why didn't you vote for yourself?" Johnny asked with a deadpan.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Running through the hall, Narancia pulled up the zipper on his trousers. "Dammit! Should've held it in..." Coming up to the line for the school's midday meal, Narancia adjusted his red tie. The uniform required at UA was so uncomfortable for him. "Stupid..." He leaned to the left to see just how far he had fallen behind his friends. Much to his surprise, he didn't see Bruno or Giorno anywhere in sight. He looked behind himself. Had he actually beaten them to the line?

Spotting a patch of yellow, he grinned. Maybe he had indeed arrived first, against all odds. However, his pang of triumph was snuffed out. With a moment of observation, the blonde hair did not belong to Giorno, but some other blonde... who looked familiar for some reason. This possible stranger did not notice him, too occupied with scowling and barely talking with his friends. At least Narancia assumed they were his friends; he didn't seem too fond of them.

Then it hit him. He waited for his turn, got what he desired to consume, and looked around for his closest classmates. It only took him a few moments to spot Bruno and Giorno, and he hastily made his way to a seat next to them.

"Find the line alright?" Giorno asked, sipping water.

"Yeah, had to run like the wind. Didn't want-" Narancia cut himself off. "Hey, Giorno. You still got that photo of your old man?"

Giorno nodded. _"Si."_

"Can I see it again?"

 _"Va bene,_ but why?" He reached for his wallet.

"I saw somebody who looks just like him, but I want to be sure..."

"This rice is delicious!" Ochako ate her helping, sitting amongst her friends.

Midoriya could still barely believe what had happened. "I got elected so suddenly... I honestly didn't expect to win."

Diego gnawed on a cut of well-done meat before speaking his mind. "Life rarely goes how you expect it to."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can handle this sort of thing."

Ochako smiled. "Of course you can!"

Iida chewed some of his own food before he too gave his thoughts. "You'll do just fine. You've got the guts and judgement where it counts. That's why I voted for you, because I believe you can carry us through."

 _You were one of the four?!_ Midoriya was shocked.

"I seem to remember you wanting the spot yourself. Rather badly too," Diego said.

Ochako added, "yeah! And you've got the look for it too with those glasses!"

Iida continued. "As I said before, having volition doesn't mean having suitability. I followed my own judgement on the matter."

The carnivorous blonde swallowed his mouthful of meat. "It's official. You're the most straight-laced guy I know." His words were true, and the unspoken ones were positive as well. _He wouldn't have just stood there like everyone else, watching my mother get taken advantage of and slowly die. He would have stepped up and stopped it..._

Ochako nodded. "You're always about honor and dignity. Are you from a jet-set family or something?"

Iida adjusted his glasses. "I try not to talk about it too much... but yes. The Iida family has been in Heroics for generations. Have you ever heard of Ingenium?"

Brando shook his head, but Midoriya lit up. "The Turbo Hero?! He's got an office in Tokyo and sixty-five sidekicks working for him!"

"You're quite knowledgable, Midoriya." Iida then beamed with pride. "Ingenium is my older brother! As the second Iida son, I aspire to be a Hero just like him! But, at the moment, I don't think I could do the same as him. So the better man, Midoriya, becoming the one to lead us is the natural thing to do."

Midoriya felt a surge of motivation enter him. _So Ingenium is to Iida, what DIO is to Diego, and what All Might is to me!_

Over at a certain other table, Giorno's eyes were as wide as could be. His back and lips were stiff and straight. In his hand was his opened wallet, with the signed photo of DIO Brando his mother had given him long ago. He was staring at the young man Narancia had pointed out.

He did indeed look just like his father.

"I... I can't believe it."

Bucciarati looked at the photo, and then the stranger. "He could be your brother."

"I have to know." He stepped out from his chair.

Suddenly, a loud, nearly deafening noise filled the air.

"Is that a siren?!" Ochako looked around.

A monotonous voice then spoke over the caterwauling. "Level three security breach. All students, promptly evacuate."

"Level three?" Brando wondered aloud.

A senior classman answered him before running off. "It means somebody made it through the gate! This hasn't happened since I've been here!"

In a matter of seconds, a throng had formed in a hallway, everyone tighter than sardines in a can.

"It makes sense!" Iida shouted as he and his friends felt everyone around them push and struggle. "The pinnacle of education would have such a quick response time!"

"I think it was **too** quick!" Brando thought hard. _I could go dino... but everyone is so packed together. And climbing up on their shoulders would only mean I'd get thrown off and trampled. I'm stuck here for now._

It soon became a war zone. Izuku couldn't keep the different paces of those in front of him and those behind, and soon became separated from his friends.

"DEKU!" Uraraka reached out for him, but he was pulled away.

"Get off of me, you damn pigeons!" Brando demanded, but his words were drowned out.

The shoving and panicking soon resulted in Iida getting pressed against a glass wall. The pain in his chest and face wasn't too severe, but he wasn't going anywhere. Forcing his eyes to focus, he saw outside, and on the pathway was a group of people with cameras and microphones. "The press? They're the intruders?"

Outside, the reporters had found themselves at another entrance, but with two Pros blocking their way.

"Just give us one statement from All Might and we'll leave!" One of them demanded.

Present Mic was not buying it, nor was the man next to him. "It starts with one, then another, and another. It'll never stop."

"Can't we just scare them off, Hierophant?" Present Mic whispered to his accomplice.

The redhead looked at the interlopers from behind his sunglasses. "Not unless you want to make the evening news for being a menace to society. Just wait for the police to escort them all out."

Back in the hallway, Iida pieced together what was going on. "Everybody calm down! It's just the press!" Unfortunately, his words went unheard, as everybody around him was screaming. The panic had taken hold over all of them. _What would Midoriya do? What would my brother do?! I... I need to get to a spot where everyone will see me!_ He pushed himself away from the glass and spotted where all of them were trying to go. The massive doors that lead to freedom. His eyes drifted to the exit sign above it. "That's it! Uraraka! Make me float!"

The young woman did not see where he was going with the request, but nodded and reached for him. Their fingers couldn't quite reach.

Brando saw this and was completely lost. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Iida chose to ignore him (thus gaining a bit of ire from Brando) and focused on reaching Uraraka. Finally, when it felt like his shoulder was about to dislocate, her fingers made contact with his flesh. Instantly, he felt weightless and took to the air. He adjusted his stance and rolled up his pants before shouting, "Engine Boost!" He went forward, but began spinning like a pinwheel. But he made his way forward. The spectacle caught the attention of everyone below him, making some of the shoving and shouting stop. Iida began to feel dizzy but he ignored it and made sure to land above the doors above of the glowing grabbed a pipe to keep himself steady.

 _ **"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!"**_ He shouted at the top of his lungs. He had to be precise and attention-grabbing. His way of speaking paid off as the noise did indeed die down. _**"EVERYTHING IS OKAY!**_ It's just the press! There is nothing to panic about! We are students of UA! Let's act like it!"

His words got to them, and they all did indeed stop accidentally crushing one another.

Before too long, the authorities made the press leave and the students returned to their classroom with Midoriya and Valentine standing near the front once more.

"I... I've got something to say!" He gulped and put on the most confident face he could muster. "Adter what happened, I think that... Iida should be our Class President!" His words shocked them. "He showed an ability to unify people, and to calm them all down with a level head. So I propose that Iida Tenya take my position of Class Rep."

Most of his classmates voiced their energetic support, while Aizawa, back in his sleeping bag, sucked a juice pouch dry. "Whatever."

Valentine also had a neutral reaction. _Less easier to steer... but I can still manage._

Hearing the positive reaction, Iida could not help but smile. "Well then, I have little choice but to accept!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Good! Good good good!" The former doctor was ecstatic as his latest victim screamed while being chopped up. "Secco! Are you getting this?!" His assistant nodded fervently as he held up a portable camcorder, filming the butchery. "Good!"

Finally, as his arm got tired from continuously swinging the machete did the unfortunate soul depart to the afterlife. His murderer gleefully wiped off his weapon. "These are the best of times, Secco my dear. Give me that." He snatched the recording device and watched the playback. "Ooooo, such excellent angles! And you zoomed in on his shouting! Look at him... so afraid... so tormented. I say you've earned yourself a sugar cube!" The man in the light brown bodysuit let out a seemingly intelligible grunt. "What, you want two of them? You are getting greedy..." He pondered for a moment, and shrugged, pulling the treats from his pocket. "You did good today."

He tossed them, and Secco caught them in his mouth before chewing and sucking on them. As his pet enjoyed the reward, the doctor's phone began ringing. He pulled it from his coat and checked the number. "Unknown caller, eh? Such a mystery..." He answered. _"Buon giorno,_ Boss."

"It's time for Passione to move to greener pastures, Cioccolata. I've already informed La Squadra."

The aspect of a whole slew of new videos to be made caused a good helping of ecstasy to enter the sadist. "Good! Good good good good good good good!"

"You'll receive your travel information soon." The Boss hung up.

Cioccolata grinned widely as he caressed his precious partner. "Secco... we're going to need a second camera! I can sense many great days headed our way! Many, many great days!"


	10. Open The Game

"Three, all in one hour?" Midoriya looked at the newsfeed he had opened on his phone. That morning, All Might had single handedly stopped a trio of incidents, all on his commute to UA. Seeing his life-long idol reminded the student of how the two of them had last directly spoken. He had not been to happy of Midoriya telling Bakugo about the circumstances of how he had gotten a Quirk, but had let it slide seeing as he had not done it to boast, and Bakugo had written it off as nonsense.

Now Brando overhearing it had been another matter. The blonde had not stuck around to find out just who Midoriya had gotten the power from, but he was not one to dismiss anything.

 _I hate keeping Diego in the dark... but I made a promise to All Might._ Eventually, his train came to his destination, and he walked out of the station towards UA. When he was roughly a block away, the Brit who had occupied his thoughts suddenly appeared next to him, making the greenette yelp.

"Hey, Izuku," he started. "I took a different commute home yesterday and wound up in a pretty bad spot of town."

"Really?" Izuku questioned.

He nodded as they walked. "There were a couple of alleyways that would have acted as shortcuts back home. One had a bunch of angry stray dogs, and the other a nest of rattlesnakes. Can you guess which one I took?"

Izuku was dumbstruck. Rattlesnakes in such an urban area? He had only ever seen such reptiles in glass captivity boxes, nature documentaries, and on the head of Uwabami. "I... I don't..."

Brando did not wait for him to come up with an answer and smirked. "The one with the snakes! Because they were ssssssleeping and sssssnoring!"

Izuku faces morphed into a veneer of confusion with a small, lost smile. "... huh?"

"And then maybe after I made it past them, they woke up and started sssssslapping each other in their facesssss! It's a joke, get?!" Despite his gag getting no response, he was not deterred. "Aaahhh, I feel so good today! My body feels so light and the sun is shining! I got a feeling this is gonna be a great day!"

His shining demeanor rubbed off on Izuku, making a genuine grin from on his lips. "You're certainly in a good mood today."

"Why shouldn't I be?" His upward mood did not diminish as they walked the halls and joined their class. "Good morrow, comrades!" He exclaimed as he made his way to the back row of seats, taking his perch next to Gyro, who blinked at him.

"Are you high?" He asked, only to not get an answer. The morning's lessons proceeded as they usually did.

As the quartet of friends say down to enjoy lunch, a fifth member joined them.

"What's going on with you?" Johnny asked as he welcomed himself to a chair next to Iida. "You're never this... positive."

"It's a bright day, Johnny. Might as well enjoy it, right?" Brando took a sizable bite out of his meal. "You don't need a reason to be happy, do you?"

The question struck the American. Happiness was a rarity to him those days. Everybody was up and positive. And him? He was down so low, everybody had to dig him up. His father's words still stung him down to his bones.

 _"God... you took the wrong son..."_

Johnny refocused himself. "Some might, yes." All he truly wanted was to get back to zero and make his late brother proud. Easier said than done.

The two dozen students returned to their home room and found Aizawa, exhausted as ever, standing behind his desk. He got right to the point. "For Foundational Heroics, it was decided that all of you will be supervised by me, All Might, and two others."

 _That many Pros?_ Midoriya was surprised. _It must be something special._

As his peers began to voice their excitement, their Sensei spoke again. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. Anyway," he pulled out a small remote and pressed the only button on it, making the sections of the far wall slide out, giving them access to their custom outfits, "it's up to you if you want to wear your Hero costumes for this. Some might not he suited for what you're about to face after all. Where we're going is a little far away so we'll be taking a bus."

Not one member of 1-A chose to not wear their Hero garbs. As they all approached the bus, Uraraka looked at Izuku who had a look of sheer determination. "You're not wearing your hood, Deku?"

His visage instantly softened. "No. Diego's claws really tore it up. I'll get it fixed soon." His own line of sight drifted after hearing a small chuckle emit from his blonde friend.

"Alright everybody!" Iida jumped at his duty to lead as they all closed in on the bus. "This will be a smooth ride if we all sit in an organized fashion and form two lines based on our numbers!"

"Our class rep knows how to take the lead," Brando mused.

Sadly for Iida, his instructions went unfollowed and all of 1-A sat as they pleased, leaving him crestfallen.

Mina, sitting next to him, patted his back as he stared at the floor. "It really was all for nothing, huh?"

As most of those present felt their amusement at the sight of their class President, one of them spoke up.

"Hey, Midoriya."

Her fellow greenette again felt the wave of trepidation, excitement, and adrenaline at the aspect of talking to a girl. "Huh?! Oh, hi Asui!"

"Call me Tsu. I always speak what's on my mind, and right now, I can't help but notice that your Quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Terror overtook Midoriya, but he forced a smile onto his paling face. "B-but... it isn't really..."

Before he could get cornered, the spiky redhead Kirishima unknowingly came to his rescue. "But wait a sec. All Might doesn't hurt himself when he fights. The likeness ends there." Midoriya mentally thanked his classmate as he continued. "But I gotta admit. I like the basic enhancer Quirk types." He brought his arm up, and in a flash his skin tightened and hardened. "My Quirk isn't all that flashy. It probably isn't going to grab as much attention Pros usually get."

"Don't put yourself down so much," Izuku assured. "I think that's an incredibly useful Quirk!"

Kirishima shrugged. "Maybe. But if any of us have Quirks that can make it to the big leagues, it's Bakugo and Todoroki."

The first of the three mentioned glanced at them for a moment before letting out a "hmph" and returned to looking out the window.

"True," Brando admitted, never shying away from an opportunity to talk down to people he hated. "But Bakugo is far too loud and arrogant to be popular with the masses."

That statement certainly caught Bakugo's attention. "What did you say, you son of a bitch?!"

Kaminari chuckled. "You know, we've all only been acquainted for an infinitesimal amount of time, but it is blatantly obvious that your personality is akin to garbage in an overrun cesspool."

"Huh?! What the- I'll fucking kill you!"

Midoriya could not believe what was going on. Kacchan was the one being picked on and not him!

Over on the other side of the bus, Momo was aghast. "Such a vulgar conversation."

On either side of her, Uraraka and Gyro laughed.

Next to Midoriya, Brando was strangely quiet. The insult Bakugo had flung at him had not just bounced off of him. Son of a bitch... the indirect slight towards his mother had filled him with anger. Both at Bakugo, for daring to speak of her in such a manner. And at himself. He started to question himself. When was the last time he thought of her? Now the wound had been reopened. He removed his riding helmet and rotated it, making the letters face him. As he stared at them, he remembered her final words vividly.

 _"Don't be sad, Dio. It's all because of my sin. It's not your fault."_

Dio. That is what she always called him. Her little pet name for her only child, her beloved son whom she paid the ultimate price for, just to make sure he never went to bed hungry.

And then, barely a year later, his still-living ancestor with the same name rescued him from squalor. Was it a coincidence... or something else? A sign? It all made him think of an evening that he lacked all the details of...

 _On a dirt road in rural Great Britain, a fancy car came to a stop. Off in the distance was a large house surrounded by smaller buildings barely able to be seen under the night sky. Pucci deactivated the headlights, thus making the car give off no light._

 _"Is this the place?" DIO asked, rolling down the tinted window._

 _"Yeah," the six-year-old Diego confirmed. He had spent his whole life so far at the ranch in front of them._

 _"The man who ruined your and your mother's eating cups. Where might he be?"_

 _"Feeding the pigs. What are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm just going to talk to him. Nothing major. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Pucci, watch him." In an instant, his body became black smoke which then dissipated. It reminded Diego of seeing his breath on a cold day._

 _"Are you alright, child?" Pucci asked, turning from his spot in the driver's seat to make eye contact with his friend's descendant._

 _Diego did not respond. He looked at the center of the back row of seats and picked up a leather contraption. The reins he had used on the so-called untamable stallions he had gotten to obey him. He smiled at his prize, having stolen it from the man who had ruined his mother's life._

 _Pucci could see that DIO's heir was deep in thought, and returned to facing forward, leaving him alone._

 _Roughly a minute of comfortable silence passed, and DIO opened the car and sat down. He pulled the door shut and said, "drive."_

 _Pucci obeyed without question or hesitation. Diego looked at the man who had promised him so much. Even with only the moon above giving light through the windows, he could see the blood dripping off of his grandfather's fingers._

 _"Did you see him?" The boy asked._

 _"Yes. And I made him very aware of what he had done. No need to worry..."_

Pulling himself from the few pieces of the memory he had, with images of his mother lingering, the young Brando felt sadness seep into him like an evening fog. He thought of his loving parent and kept his silence as he placed the helmet back on his cranium.

The rest of the ride to their destination went without any significant incident. The bus pulled up to a massive dome, and when they stepped in, each and every one of them was blown away. It was the size of an amusement park. One section was all water, and another engulfed in flames. Waiting for them at the archway near the entrance were two people. One was wearing a voluminous space suit, and the other a green formal suit and sunglasses.

The former spoke first, their voice with a slight echo from behind their helmet. "Floods. Fires. Earthquakes. I designed this place to simulate each and every disaster out there."

Uraraka became absolutely giddy. "It's the Space Hero, 13!"

Next to her, Izuku was just as energetic. "And that's Hierophant Green! Both of them have saved countless people all over the world!"

"I've always been a fan of 13!" Uraraka was having trouble keeping herself in check.

Aizawa walked up to his fellow Pros, noticing that one of them was missing. "Where's All Might? Off giving another TV interview?"

Noriaki Kakyoin, better known as Hierophant Green, adjusted his glasses. "Actually, there were a few incidents on his way to work."

13 nodded and brought up three fingers. "So he's resting in the faculty lounge."

The homeroom teacher shook his head. "That guy is the most irrational person I know..."

"Shall we begin?" Kakyoin suggested.

"Before we do, there's just one or two things to go over... or three... or four..." 13 addressed 1-A. "I'm sure most of you know about my Quirk, Black Hole. My fingertips can make a vortex that turns anything that gets sucked into it to dust. Extremely useful for search and rescue... **but** my Quirk can easily be used to kill." That claim made the class give their complete and silent attention. "In a way, the same can be said for everyone here. In the society we live in, Quirks and Stands are strictly regulated and lawful use of them is enforced. And for good reason."

"There is indeed danger out there." Hierophant took of his sunglasses, revealing two scars running over both his eyes.

13 continued. "Each of you possess a power that can accidentally take a life with just one misstep. Aizawa's physical tests showed you all your classmates' potential. And All Might's trial of battle showed you just how dangerous each of you can be. So let this lesson be a fresh start! Let today show you that your powers do not exist to hurt others, but to save lives!" The Space Hero gave them all a bow. "Thank you all for listening to me so patiently!"

Uraraka and Iida applauded. "That was so inspiring."

Aizawa was glad the speech was over, even though it was necessary. "Alright then, first thing's first..." He trailed off as a strange feeling overtook him. He and Kakyoin looked down the massive staircase and saw the air seemingly blacken. It started as just a spot, and then it expanded. Out from it came a hand that gripped the brim of it. Following it came the limb's owner, who had yet another hand, disembodied and white, covering his face and running through his blue hair. Whoever it was, he was staring right at the Pros.

"Everybody stay together!" Aizawa shouted. "13! Protect the students!"

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked. "Are they part of another test?"

Kakyoin summoned his green and white humanoid Stand as the blackness expanded, letting numerous people walk past the probable ringleader. "Those are Villains!"

The ebony the ne'er-do-wells had emerged from formed into what could have passed as ghost and two glowing spots of gold appeared on the head. "Eraserhead, Hierophant, and 13." The voice was that of a dignified gentleman. "The curriculum we procured yesterday said All Might was supposed to be here as well."

"Where is he? We went through all this trouble." The first one who had crawled out of the darkness sounded irritated. "Rounding up so many to tag along... and he isn't here? Maybe he'll show that annoying smile... if we kill the kids?"

Those words made all of 1-A fearful.

"Why aren't any of the alarms going off?!" Kakyoin prepared himself.

"Is this the only spot they're attacking?" Todoroki wondered aloud. "An isolated spot away from the main campus..."

Valentine gave her own thoughts. "This was planned too carefully to be random. They must have a solid objective."

Aizawa's hair and scarf began to levitate as he put his goggles on. "13! Start evacuating and try to contact UA! They got around the sensors so one of them might be blocking the alarms!"

Midoriya caught on to what his homeroom teacher and Hierophant were about to do. "Only the two of you are going to fight **all** of them?! But your style of fighting is one-on-one and surprise ambushes!"

"A good Hero is never just a one trick pony." With that said, he leapt down the staircase, capture device at the ready.

At the bottom of the steps, three of the intruders sprinted up to an optimal shooting spot. One of them, a man with gun barrels for fingers, aimed with glee as his two comrades followed suit. "You dumbass!"

Click click click.

"What?! Where are my bullets?!"

"I'm not firing!"

As they stood there in confusion, Aizawa's capture device strands wrapped around them. He landed, and with strong pull, made the fiber constrict the two Villains and made them bash into each other. As they fell to the ground with migraines, a hulking criminal, nine feet tall and seemingly made of rock, approached him. "So, you're Eraserhead, eh? Can you erase Mutation Quirks?"

"No, he cannot!" Kakyoin landed next to Aizawa, his Stand out and shooting a strange liquid between its hands. "Emerald Splash!" Scores of jewels formed from the bile in his Stand's palms, launching at the newest adversary, ramming into him like bullets. The multiple, high velocity impacts sent him down, letting the Pros get into the middle of the fray. Another intruder attempted to throw a punch, but his hand stopped in midair, not of his own volition. For an instant, before getting kicked in the face, he felt what seemed to be a string around his wrist.

Kakyoin wracked his mind for a long-term battle plan. _I could always make a web barrier... but that would leave me vulnerable against so many of them..._

The leader looked on from behind his extra hand. "Those two... they're so good in direct combat. And those damn goggles make it impossible to know whose Quirk has been Erased. Even though it's two against thirty, they're still winning." He began scratching his neck. "Pro Heroes are such a pain."

Back near the entrance, Midoriya was watching the fight like a gambler at a slot machine. "I didn't know Aizawa-sensei could-" he felt something dragging him away. He panicked for a moment, thinking it was a villain. Twisting his head, he felt relief to see Brando had his claws latched onto his shoulder.

"Take notes later!" Brando shouted as they and the rest of 1-A followed 13 to the exit. Unfortunately, the same ebony mass from earlier manifested between them and salvation. Only this time the perpetrator spread himself to be five meters tall and wider than a shipping container. Now that he was closer, they could tell his body was not solid, but a sort of opaque fog.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Maybe it was his presence. Maybe it was the foreboding color, or perhaps his size, but he succeeded in making his captive audience freeze in place. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. We came here in the Hope's of extinguishing the life of All Might. Where, might I ask, is he? He was supposed to be teaching in this particular outing." Nobody gave him an answer, and his mass began to spread. "Oh well. I should focus on my role in this." The mist began to surround them all like a shroud.

Before he could completely encapsulate them all, two of the more daring students leapt at him. Kirishima hardened his arm and slashed at him like his limb was a sword, and Bakugo took aim point blank, unleashing an explosion equal to a dozen grenades. Right behind them, Gyro whirred up one of his Steel Balls and tossed it. The attacks made the assaulted portion of the Villain dissipate.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Kirishima exclaimed with triumph.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the black mist start to reform. Brando desperately looked around, but could not find any openings even if he stopped time. "Quite a perilous move," he said, as he willed his body to surround all of the Heroes-in-training. "All of you..." His voice reverberated and seemed to come from all directions. "Will be scattered! And tortured!" The darkness closed in on them. "And slain!"

For the briefest of moments, Midoriya saw only darkness, as if he was in the deepest of caves. Then, a light shined forth and the black gave way, showing him water. Then gravity took hold and he fell. He splashed down and tried to get his bearings. _I'm in the flood zone?! He must have a Warping Quirk!_

His realization was cut short by the appearance of Gyro splashing down next to him, looking just as shocked as he was. The two stared at each other before a voice rang out. "Chow's here! So long, brats!"

The two young men looked over and saw a half-man, half-shark charging towards them. Midoriya screamed, making a torrent of bubbles escape from his maw and float to the surface. Just as the massive series of teeth were about to take a chunk out of them, Gyro put his hands close together, like he was holding a soccer ball. He focused, and the water between his palms began to swirl. Within an instant, the liquid looked denser and darker. Midoriya gaped as Gyro adjusted his hands and thrust them, and hence the sphere he had formed, forward to the beast's mouth. The Villain bit down on it... and he might as well have tried to eat solid metal.

Then, out of nowhere came Asui holding Mineta, ramming her legs into the aquatic predator. "Hey, Midoriya! Zeppeli!" She opened her mouth and put sprang an extremely extensive tongue. The pink appendage wrapped around them like a rope, and she swam to the surface. Breaching next to a boat in the middle of the flood zone, she made her tongue go up above the deck, and released the two, making them land on their backs.

"This seems familiar," the Italian joked.

Still on the surface of the water, the shortest member of 1-A, Mineta, found a moment of respite as his cheek rested on his rescuer's chest. "You know, Asui... for a frog, you got pretty nice boobs." The remarked earned him a hard impact onto the deck, causing him to let out a pain-filled groan.

Midoriya got to his feet as the three boys' savior climbed the hull, sticking to it with each touch. "Asui, thank you."

She reached the deck rail and climbed aboard. "I told you, call me Tsu."

Gyro removed his remaining Steel Ball and, wondering where the foggy Villain had sent the other one, imbued it with his Spin. With its perpetual rotation active, he held it to his chest. Instantly, his clothes and skin to wind up like a twisted rope. The effect only last a moment before he pulled his signature weapon away, and his body returned to normal. The reason he had done so quickly became evident. All the water that had soaked into his clothes and on his flesh began slipping off as if he was covered in plastic wrap. With a few seconds, he was completely dry. "Well. This isn't a good spot we've found ourselves in."

Midoriya focused on just why all the Villains had shown themselves. "They must have used the press' break-in to steal information. This was planned out. They waited, and now they probably are just going to wait for All Might."

Mineta looked like he was about to burst into tears. "B-b-but All Might'll beat them, right? When he gets here, they'll all run for their lives, right?!"

Tsuyu looked at the diminutive student blankly. "Mineta. The whole reason they came here was to kill All Might. So they probably figured out a way to kill him."

Gyro nodded. "Yeah. And it wouldn't really be beneath them to do it, either. Remember how Mr. Fog back there said they were gonna torture us?"

Their words only worsened Mineta's mental breakdown. It certainly didn't help that several Villains surrounded the boat, waiting in the water for an opportunity to strike them down.

Try as he might, Midoriya could not figure out just _why_ the League of Villains wished to dispose of All Might. "Okay. Maybe they have a plan. And they're just waiting to spring it. So right now, if any of us want to survive, we need to fight!"

Silence filled the air... until it was broken by caterwauling.

"What do you mean 'fight?!'" Mineta was in tears. "We can't do that! We were just normal middle schoolers not too long ago! And now that we're here in a spot where we might lose our lives, you want to fight the bad guys?!"

 _Is everybody having as fun a time as we are?_ Gyro wondered.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Near the entrance, none of the remnants still there were having any luck with the Warping villain. Him being incorporeal had proven to be a rather insurmountable situation.

"Class Rep!" 13 turned to Iida, who stood at attention despite the Villain in from of them. "I have a job for you. Use your Engines to sprint back to the main building and get help. They must have somebody who can block our alarms and communication. If you manage to get out through the exit, they'll be unable to catch you."

Iida felt conflicted. This was a direct request from a teacher and Pro, but... "to abandon my classmates-"

"She said go!" Sato cut him off.

Uraraka had a look of determination. "We'll hold off the Villain for you!"

Ashido began to secret her bodily acid. "You're our best hope, Iida!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"This is not what I had in mind today." Johnny summoned Tusk and his nails began to spin. Next to him, Ojiro assumed a fighting stance. Both of them felt an immense heat that warred over them, coming from both the fires all around them as well as the Villains closing in on them. However, neither of them noticed the mummy-esque one in the glass behind them.

"We are severely outnumbered," his tailed companion stated.

"I'm not above running away to a better spot."

"Nor am I."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Valentine tried to look upwards, but the simulated downpour made that too much a chore. "They must have quite a sprinkler system..." She put her hand on the wall of the faux building next to her, trying to think and stabilize herself with the winds blowing around her. She tried to think of a way out... and her arm began to sink into the wall. She was caught off guard and quickly retreated her limb. She stared at the spot she had pressed on. "I'm not between two..." A dawning realization came to her. "Water. My arm is between the wall... and the water."

She was so entranced by this breakthrough on how she could use D4C, that it did not register that behind her, a puddle from the rain began moving in an unnatural way, a portion of it rising up and forming a claw.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In another Zone, four more 1-A students huddled close together as the one in the center provided them with weapons. Yaoyorozu pulled a steel staff from her right thigh as Jiro grabbed the sword from the left one. Kaminari kept his own hands free.

Diego let out a "wryyy" as his tail and claws formed. "As a family friend always says, open the game!"


	11. Something Completely Different

While the League of Villains launched their assault, certain other crimes were being committed around the prefecture. And the prepatrators left their handiwork behind.

Tsukauchi Naomasa had seen countless atrocities, but the one before him was certainly near the top of the ladder. He, and a few uniformed officers, were in an apartment. Portions of the walls, once a light blue had given way to a crimson red. The victims had undoubtedly died in pain.

"No sign of forced entry or lock picking on the door. And the windows are sealed shut." He looked at the scores of metal pieces sticking out of both of the recently departed. "Anything we can get off the knives?" He asked

"No signs of any manufacturer," the closest member of forensics answered. "I'll check for prints."

The investigator crouched down, careful not to step in the blood pool, and got a closer look. The murder must have been done recently as the odor of death had yet to exude off the cadaver. Both of the victims had no less than two dozen blades in their chests, necks, and faces. He didn't have to be a detective to figure out they bled to death. His eyes scanned the bodies, and eventually he came to their heads. Pain had been the last thing on their minds before perishing, and it showed.

Tsukachi's vision moved over them slowly, and they met something next to the heads, on the ground. Razor blades, at least ten of them, all coated in blood. Investigative experience took hold of him and he checked the insides of the mouths. Lacerations galore on the tongues and inner skin. "Our perp force-fed them razors?"

One of his colleagues, not so disturbed by the scene, spoke casually. "Maybe he wanted to have some fun first. Gotta love what you do, as they say."

While he was slightly taken aback, Tsukauchi could see that. Murderers often found, or took, pleasure in their misdeeds. "Do we know who they are?"

"Just some low-level Yakuza thugs. Drug running, mostly."

"So... this was a hit. And whoever did it knew them, hence why the door was readily opened."

"You think the Bosses are cleaning house, sir?"

"I'm not sure..."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The age of information allowed word to spread fast. Several police vehicles parked side by side grabbed the attention of the media, and when people see others holding cameras, they too are sucked into what might be going on. While the investigation went on inside, out the complex, a crowd had gathered. The officers that had remained near their cars to keep the public out continuously denied their comments to the press. In the crowd kept back behind police carriers, a young, timid man watched with the rest of the throng. And then his phone rang.

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the communication device. "Hello?"

"Doppio. My dear, dear Doppio."

The meek one quickly made his way out of the crowd. "Boss!"

"How did it go? Did you see it?"

"No. But judging by the amount of police, I can safely surmise Nero did as you commanded."

"Good. Good..."

"What's the next move?"

"Secure a warehouse. Drugs got my seed money back in Naples. It'll do it here too."

"I've heard tell of something called Trigger..."

"A good substance to gather Quirk users. I'll send word out to La Squadra when they finish thinning the competition."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The morning had been most productive for Risotto Nero, leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni. But the day had only just begun. Helping himself to a bottled drink in an alleyway, watching a sharp dressed man walk past him. The black and red-eyed assassin followed him, but stopped at a cafe to help himself to a refreshing drink. He knew where his target was going, and tailing him to his doom in broad daylight was most unwise. He finished his beverage and, checking his pockets to make sure he had iron to spare with all the random items he had on him, he set off. Relief washed over him as he continued. This dingy part of Hosu was so downtrodden, so hopeless that even the rapid press would stay away. On ever corner was a woman with revealing clothes and the complexion of a wax statue. And the other corners were occupied by shady men in trench coats. Nero did not need more than guess as to what was in their pockets.

Coming to the back door of the apartment building, and not seeing any security cameras, he willed his Stand to activate. It felt as if his soul extended out from his body. He looked around to make sure he was alone. Seeing nobody else around, he crouched in front of the key lock. Using his magnetism, he carefully willed the latch bolt to slide back past the strike plate.

Sliding a cheap pair of gloves on, he gave a meager push and the door opened with a creak. He walked in and closed it behind him. After some minimal searching, he found the way into the residence hallways. Checking the corner, he saw no cameras. This job was proving too easy. Then again, perhaps his target had chosen this place for the absence of video capturing devices. Why would a gangster willing return periodically, and basically hand over proof that he did so to the authorities?

The hallways smelled of alcohol and lighter fluid. The peeling paint and filthy carpet reminded him of horror movies he and his cousin used to watch. The narrow passage was mostly empty. On his left, he passed a man, passed out and reeking of bourbon. Even though he did not know, the stranger's alcoholism had saved his life. Had he been awake and aware, Nero would have killed him, thus insuring no witnesses. Coming to the designated door, he heard a faint sound. Arguing? No. Hard music.

Good. They wouldn't hear him enter. They wouldn't even notice him unless they were looking right at the doorway. Again, he made the door's bolt give way and he walked in. The front room was empty, but the screaming vocals and wailing instruments were now louder. He closed the door behind him and advanced. Following the cacophony, he came to another wooden barricade. That was when he heard something else besides heavy metal and understood another reason the Yakuza thug he was about to eliminate regularly came here.

A woman's voice barely made itself known to him over the riffs and beats, loudly voicing their throes of passion. This wasn't a safehouse. It was a rendezvous with whores. Eventually, the euphoric screaming ended. Wanting to get this job over with, before the dingy air of asbestos made him nauseous, Nero willed the magnetism of his Stand colony, Metallica, to surround his person and clothes to be covered with unseen specs of iron. The process took but an instant but the results were undeniable. To any wandering eyes, he was invisible thanks to the iron reflecting light off of him. For the third time in an hour, he made the door open without touching it.

Rhe mysterious sight did not rile the woman up. All she did was sigh as she lit a cigarette and turned down the radio. The lack of deafening screams allowed Nero to hear running water in the adjoining room. "That damn door. Really need to fix it."

Those were the last words she ever said. As she inhaled the nicotine, her throat felt a strange sensation of pressure. As if something was pushing _and_ pulling on it. This quickly turned to pain and terror. To anybody else, they would have thought she had swallowed a pair of scissors, judging the out outline on her flesh below her chin. Draining the iron out of blood and reforming it into bladed tools was one of the first tricks Nero taught himself after gaining his Stand. The scissors, on his whim, opened, making her skin stretch. Quickly, before she could even scream, the metal tore her flesh open, severing her Coratid and letting her blood spill out like a morbid fountain.

Nero saw the irony of her redness spilling out onto the white sheets.

With the witness dealt with, Nero turned his attention to the door from which the water was coming from, undoubtedly a bathroom was behind it. This time, he used his gloved hand to open it, seeing a blurry outline of his target behind a foggy glass door.

"Round two, baby?" He amorously suggested. Before he could slide the shower door open, his mouth began to send blinding messages of agony to his brain. He felt something on his tongue along with the blood pooling on it, and he coughed violently. His plasma fell to the wet porcelain, washing away down the drain as it followed the water, but something else fell as well. Needles. Little but sharp sewing needles. Dozens of them fell out of his maw.

Desperation overtook him and he practically lunged for the handle on the door. His bare foot made contact with the needles, sending more pain into his system. Gritting his teeth and doing the best he could to ignore it, he reached for the handle, struggling to get a hold on both it and himself. He managed to get the door open, only for Nero to finish him off.

Over the part of his torso where one would feel for a heartbeat came a large grey spike. One of the most essential organs was in pieces within him, and all he could do was hack up more of his blood.

"I was hoping for something more," Nero mused as he walked out, careful not to step in the blood, thus leaving a trail for others to follow.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Chisaki Kai, otherwise known as Overhaul, felt many things. Slight anxiety at the news report currently on the television screen. Two of his Boss's men had been slaughtered. Accompanying that was a deep disgust. He glanced over at the stuffed wildlife on one of the work tables. So unbecoming... and possibly infected.

"Must you continue to do that, Maxx?" He asked.

The blonde, currently putting the finishing touches on a red fox, shrugged. "It's my hobby. And if we ever get in a tight spot-"

"We **won't.** The Boss says this place is safe, so it is safe."

Sports Maxx nodded towards the screen. "I'll bet a drug stash that they thought they were safe too."

Chisaki's eyes narrowed. "A very weak argument."

"But not wrong. Who do you think it is? We're the furthest thing from Heroes, so it ain't Stain. And it was basically an execution so the cops are out too."

The germophone fought his urge to put his mask on to protect himself from the bacteria surely festering in Maxx's displays. "It could be somebody we wronged in the past."

"I think if that were the case, there'd be a message for us to find."


	12. Stand Up

DIO felt something. A small pang of danger. He looked around, not sure how he could possibly be in peril in his own domain. Then he realized it wasn't him that his instinct was reaching out to. He closed the novel in his hands and placed it on the small table next to his chair before standing up.

The majority of the time, he experienced a sense of tranquility when he was in this room. His library was lined with books from around the globe, some dusty, some worn. Having drawn breath for centuries had allowed him to learn several languages, and he used that to his advantage in his interest with the written word.

Thus the aura of the massive room could arguably be thrown off by the television present on the wall. Modern technology fascinated him. When he was young, and still human, the most advanced instrument mankind provided itself was the horse-drawn carriage and the lightbulb. Come to the semi-reflective surface, he reached towards it. As his arm moved, something sprang out from his wrist. They looked like thorny tentacles with a shining purple coloring. They curled and moved like rope adrift. The Vampire pressed his fingertips onto the screen, and the tendril extended out of his arm and wrapped around the casing of the device. They let off sparks, like metal grinding on a road. After a moment, the screen activated.

It showed him his progeny and three of his classmates, surrounded by adults.

For a moment, DIO thought this was a sort of exercise, but that assumption was thrown out the window when several of them declared that they wanted to outright murderer the young Heroes-in-training. The girl with short dark hair shoved a blonde boy with an odd earpiece into one of the interlopers, engulfing him with a strange yellow energy. It took the Vampire a moment watching the Villain twitch and blabber to deduce that it was the doing of electricity.

The Vampire pondered on what to do. It would be impossible for him to leave his sanctuary; the sun was still in the sky. perhaps he could contact Pucci and alert him to the danger. After a moment, he came to his decision. He made his tendrils vanish, and he returned to his chair. Pulling out a small, worn book, he opened it and was met with his own handwriting. He skimmed the words, letting them remind of his first meeting with the elder D'Arby brother, Daniel. Rifling through the pages, he came to the entry of pondering on whether or not true happiness was beyond his undying reach.

"If you cannot handle an inconvenient mess like that, Diego... you surely will not survive the role I, DIO, have in mind for you."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Flood Zone of the USJ, Mineta continued to panic. Tears were in his eyes and his arms were flailing around. "We can't fight them! They'll rip us to shreds! We should wait for the Pros to come and handle this!"

Rolling his eyes, Gyro put his fingertips on his short comrade's forehead. With a touch of Spin, Mineta's facial muscles contorted and his mouth closed, muting his sobs. "Please. Shut. Up."

While the Italian was silencing the boy he was quickly growing to dislike, Midoriya focused on how to solve their situation. Something about it didn't make sense. "All of the Villains around us... they're not coming aboard so clearly it's about underwater combat with them."

Tsuyu gently pressed a finger onto her chin. "You're right. They must have known about the layout of this place and gathered the right type of goons before attacking."

"Exactly! They were so meticulous, even ready to kill All Might! So why would they send you to the water?"

The frog girl pondered on that. "That's a good question. If that mist guy had sent me to the Zone covered in fire, I'd be a goner."

"And yet you're here, where you can use your Quirk to the fullest."

Gyro finally detached his fingers from Mineta. "So... they probably don't know about our Quirks and Stands."

Izuku nodded. "So, because they have no Intel on our powers, they must be trying to use sheer numbers to beat us! They may have that and experience, but they also have no clue what we can do!"

"Right!" Gyro's grin steadily shrank. "So, uh, what _can_ you guys do?"

Tsuyu answered first. "I can jump pretty high, and climb most walls. My tongue can lash out up to twenty meters. I can also inflate my stomach outwards. It's lined with a poisonous mucus I secrete."

"Secrete..." Mineta was not sure how to process that bit of information.

"Well, it's not really poisonous so much as it is irritating and itchy. I guess that isn't really useful here."

"Not really, no," Gyro responded. "But the rest makes you pretty tough." He pulled his one remaining Steel Ball out of its holster and demonstrated his ability, making it rotate like a vinyl record. "I can put my Spin on anything so long as I can find its axis, and so long as it isn't too big. It takes a while to get it going if it's heavy. With enough force and good aim, I can break bones and control muscle. And although it's second nature at this point, I always have to put in a small adjustment rotation that makes the Ball return to my hand."

Izuku looked at his hand and made a fist. "My Quirk... it's really powerful, but when I use it, my bones crack and break."

"Yeah, you're sort of a glass cannon, aren't you?" Gyro asked rhetorically with a roll of his eyes.

Finally, it was Mineta's turn to demonstrate. He pulled himself together and grabbed one of the bulbs that made up his hair. As soon as he detached it, another sprouted in the same spot. It was as if he had not even touched it. He stuck it to the outer wall of the ship's cabin, where it stuck like it was glued. "I can pull these off my scalp. They're really sticky. If I'm feeling healthy, they can last all day." He tapped the bulb, making it jiggle. "But they don't stick to me. I just bounce off of them." He looked back to his peers, only for them to stare blankly back at him. Their unimpressed veneers were enough to send him over the edge. His fragile calmness shattered and his waterworks resumed. "What do you want from me?! I told you we should just wait for the Pros to come and rescue us! My Quirk is useless for combat!"

Midoriya tried to placate him. "No no no! It's a great Quirk! We just need to think of a way to-"

A massive but narrow wave smashed into their haven. They nearly lost balance as the deck began to slope. Midoriya grabbed onto Tsuyu and Gyro wound up on his back.

Down in the water, a Villain who looked like he crawled out of the Black Lagoon shouted, "this is getting boring! Time to end this!"

Tsuyu could not help but be a little impressed. "That's some power! He split the ship!"

Getting attacked certainly did not help Mineta's disposition. He became to truly lose his grip and furiously grabbed his hair bulbs, throwing them into the water like a pitching machine in a batting cage.

"Will you _calm down?!"_ Gyro asked, putting himself back on his feet. As he rejoined the other three, Midoriya looked to water, and took in a serious detail. The Villains looked at Mineta's bulbs like they were bombs, taking care to avoid them. Even with the ship in half, the four of them still had the element of the unknown on their side.

Another of their attackers cackled. "In about a minute, your precious boat is as good as sunk."

"He's _riiiiiiight!"_ Mineta wailed.

"Did you really come to UA to be a Hero?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

"How are you all so calm?! Life was just normal a few weeks ago! And now we're all gonna get eaten! I'm not even gonna be able to touch Yaoyorozu's boobs!"

Those last words earned him another enemy. Gyro grabbed him by his yellow Cape and hoisted him up so that the two young men were eye to eye. The Italian jokester was, for once, not grinning. He looked downright menacing. "You wanna run that by me again, little man?" His prey whimpered, and with a turn of the heels, Mineta found himself being dangled over the water. "Ehi! You can eat this one! He's just a snack but hey, better than nothing, right?"

The short pervert began to completely panic. "Please don't!" He begged as his arms and legs flailed with no pattern. "I'msorryI'llnevertouchyoursuperhotgirlfriend!"

"Jeez, calm down. I'm just joking." With a smirk, Gyro dropped him back to the slanted deck. He put an arm on Midoriya's shoulder and pulled him close. "I think we've got a plan, no?"

"We?" he parrotted.

"C'mon, you can't fool me. You're not stupid, Izzy." He again made his Steel Ball spin in his palm. "This'll get 'em all in one spot."

Midoriya took a second to realize that they did indeed have the same idea. Gyro stepped over to the railing and focused on making his Steel Ball spin faster and faster until the air itself seemed to distort and bend. When he reached the optimal speed, he tossed it into the water. Rather than splashing down and sinking, it began to seemingly glide along the surface.

While the Villains had been cautious around Mineta's stationary orbs, one that was moving along like a jetski was most certainly a red flag to them. They too made haste towards their fellow lawbreakers, desperate to avoid the circling sphere. After serving its purpose, the Steel Ball changed course and sped back to the sinking ship, returning to its owner's hand. With all of the intruders roughly in the same spot, Midoriya leapt forward, over the water.

 _I can't sacrifice my entire arm... so I'll settle for a finger!_ He pressed the nail of his center digit into the bottom of his thumb, and allowed One For All to flow through him like a surge. He could feel the power converge on his finger. **"Delaware..."**

Gyro grabbed Mineta and put his other hand holding his Steel Ball over Tsuyu's tailbone, making her leg muscles contort, causing her to crouch. While he had no doubt that she could easily carry Minets and herself, Gyro's weight required a little extra force. "Everybody hang on!"

Safely in Gyro's grip, Mineta began to fervently toss several of his hair balls into the water.

 ** _"SMASH!"_** Midoriya flicked his finger, but he might as well have detonated a war head. The water split like somebody had dropped an invisible building into it, causing the Villains to swirl and sink into the massive funnel, making the purple orbs stick to them. While he was still airborne, Gyro removed the Steel Ball from Tsuyu and wrapped his free arm around her just as her Spin-influenced muscles released, making her and the two boys take off like a rocket. Her serpentine tongue flew out of her maw and wrapped around their green-haired classmate, taking him with them as the water he struck at full power erupted like a geyser. "If you strike water hard enough, it'll spread out..."

"And come to the center with the same force!" Gyro finished with a laugh. He looked over his shoulder and saw that all the Villains that had only moments ago surrounded them were now stuck together like a deformed boulder. "You're a damn genius, Izzy!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Behind you!"

Those two words saved Siri Valentine a lot of pain. On instinct, and having recently discovered she could use liquids with D4C, She sank into the wall.

The one who had shouted towards her, the avian-esque Tokoyami Fumikage, had his Dark Shadow at the ready. Part of him fear the class Vice President just abandoned them, and the rest was focused on not letting the claw made of water shred him and the one standing next to him, Koda, to ribbons. His words must gave grabbed the aquatic hand's attention. It returned to its puddle form, and made a beeline for them. As Tokoyami readied himself for a fight, he felt something on his ankle. He looked down, ready to attack, but was more shocked than threatened, as was Koda, at the sight on the ground. It was as if the concrete had sprouted Valentine's arms. She grabbed both of them and pulled. Koda let out a sound of panic as they too sunk.

Neither of them had ever experienced quicksand firsthand, but both imagined what was happening to them had to be close. As their heads reached the pavement and kept going, for an instant there was only darkness, but then the light returned. Tokoyami looked around and saw... that they were still in the Downpour Zone, the exact same spot.

"What just happened?"

Valentine helped them to their feet. "I brought us all to safety. As is my duty."

Koda gave her a series of gestures that she took to be of gratitude.

Tokoyami thought back to when she first explained her Stand's abilities. "You took us to another dimension."

"Indeed I did."

Tokoyami was grateful, but he saw a glaring problem with her actions. "Are you planning that we abandon everyone else to the Villains?"

"Certainly not! I'm just thinking practically. That water that attacked us. Did either of you see the person controlling it?" Both shook their heads. "Exactly. It must be a power with decent range. So, hear me out. I'll go back and forth, looking for him. When I find him, I'll take him out and return all of us to our own universe."

Tokoyami considered it. "I'm not a fan of hiding. But it does seem the most practical way to go."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Near the back of the USJ dome, two men sat below a tree. One was bald and had two right hands. The other, long unkempt black hair and he was gently pressed the handle of a cane into his right ear, and his eyes were closed.

The first let out a laugh. "Having trouble there, N'Doul?"

The other did not look at him, or even open his eyes. "It's as if they vanished. Could one of them have a Warping power?"

His companion laughed. "Well, mine aren't going anywhere."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Johnny was not having a good time. He fired several nail bullets over his shoulder as he and Ojiro ran away from the trio of Villains chasing them. They ran and ran, turning several corner and ignoring the minor pain building up in their legs. Finally it seemed they lost the interlopers after passing through a wall of smoke.

The Joestar boy was sweating heavily, and it wasn't because of the smoke. He let out pained, labored breaths. "Hhaaaaahhh. Haahhhh. We aren't gonna make it! This is where we die!"

Ojiro put a supportive hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Calm down! If we use our heads and stick together, we can make it through this."

His words did nothing to alleviate Johnny. "I can't die here... I'm still in the red! I just want to get back to zero!"

The tailed one did not understand that last part at all. As he looked around, making sure they weren't in anybody's line of sight, Johnny saw something terrifying in the window behind his comrade. It looked like a mummy with its face, shoulders, and lower torso wrapped up in an apparently filthy fabric. The left part of its cranium seemed to be robotic and four spikes were jutting out of its jawline. And it was standing right behind them. Johnny spun around and aimed his hand, ready to fire. But there was nothing there. Only flames and a wall. He blinked and turned back to check again, wanting to make sure he was not hallucinating. There it was, still in the reflection.

His actions did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong?" Ojiro asked.

Johnny pointed. "Th-the..."

Ojiro looked at the spot, and was met with the same horrible human.

"He's only in the glass!" Johnny readied his nail bullets. The creature held up a hand, and out of its wrist sprang a long and narrow blade. Panicking, Johnny fired. His projectiles easily made the window shatter. It made the zombie vanish, but also gave away their position.

A voice rang out from beyond the smoke. "Over there!"

Ojiro grabbed Johnny and moved. "Now we leave!"

The two ran, not noticing the small streak of light going from window to window, following them.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"WRYYY!" Diego's claws and tail flailed in every direction, slicing flesh and muscle. His swift actions made blood spray everywhere like fountains.

"We can't kill them, Brando!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she fended off a couple of the killers her companion had missed.

"Stuff it, Momo!" Brando fired back. "Sensei and Hierophant are out in the center, breaking backs and faces! Don't get all righteous with me!"

 _Besides..._ he said to himself. _I'm pretty sure I didn't hit anything fatal._

"Can't you just shock _all_ of them, Kaminari?!" Jiro called out, slashing at her own problem in front of her.

The other young blonde looked as if he had been slapped. "Weren't you listening to me when we were a team in the Battle Trials?! I can discharge electricity, but I can't control where it goes! I'd just zap you guys along with all these bastards!"

That proclamation gave Momo an idea. She kept holding her ground, but began using her Quirk as well, rounding up the energy and lipids.

Jiro willed her ear jacks to lower into her boots and plug into them. Instantly, the Villains in front of her covered their ears, screaming. _Good thing I asked the designers for boots that made the sound go in a specific direction._

With her sonic assault and Diego's Stand providing her the time she needed, her latest creation was ready. Out of her back sprang what Diego thought was a sort of parachute, but it seemed too thick. It came down on him, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro, leaving Kaminari alone.

"What in the...?"

Yaoyorozu explained, "it's a hundred millimeter insulation sheet. Now it's your turn, Kaminari!"

The electricity manipulator caught on and smirked. "I guess when I don't have to hold back, I'm ridiculously strong!" He let loose, filling the entire area with unbridled surges of shock. If anyone had bared witness, it was possible they would gave gone temporarily blind. The ordeal last only a few seconds, but the results were undeniable. Every Villain present stood still, singed to a crisp. They all fell over unconscious.

Yaoyorozu lifted up a section of the sheet she had constructed, letting her see the damage done. "I suppose that takes care of them."

Due to the light being let in, Jiro saw just how torn up her Hero outfit was, leaving her chest completely uncovered. "Y-you're a little exposed!"

The heiress looked down at herself. "I can just make another suit."

Brando tossed the insulator off of them, prompting Jiro to hug Momo in an attempt to help maintain her decency.

"No shame, eh?" The Stand User looked around at the now quiet battlefield. "You and Gyro are a match made in Heaven."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Downpour Zone, Valentine's upper body emerged from the side of one of the numerous buildings, careful not to leave herself too open. "So, he could see me... he have a good vantage point. Well, he isn't here." She sank back into the wall, and not a moment after the very thing she was avoiding struck the spot. The lack of bodily contact made the User contemplate just what was going on.

"The falling rain can tell me where you are," N'Doul said aloud back in his spot. "Wherever it doesn't hit the ground is where I'll find you. But... it seems you can indeed teleport."

"Best to cut your losses," his companion suggested. "You'll never catch her. After I kill the two brats, my Hanged Man will deal with her."

N'Doul accepted the advice and adjusted his cane, listening. "It's gotten quiet in the Mountain Zone. Four are still standing." He willed his water Stand, Geb, to exit the Downpour Zone.


	13. Inherit

DIO was still processing the information given to him as he sat in the darkness of his abode. "A Joestar... and a Zeppeli. Together." He shoved his fingers into the woman he had brought back with him last night, digging them deep into her neck. The sensation of sucking her dry made his head clear slightly. "Be careful, Diego. Or else they will overtake you."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Joestar, you need to calm down, for both our sakes," Ojiro checked the corner and all the glass in sight, and saw that he and Johnny were alone at the moment.

His companion did not hear the words. He breathed heavily. "We can't do this. We are gonna die in here, either from Villains, burns, or smoke."

The tailed member of 1-A put a supporting hand on Johnny's shoulder. "We have to keep our heads straight. We want to be Heroes, right? Well, Heroes don't give in."

Again, his reasonings fell on deaf ears as Johnny panted. _Fate is catching up to me, surrounding me!_

Fortunately for him, his companion was not one to give up. "Don't you have people who would miss you if you just accepted defeat here?"

Those words dug into him. _Father... maybe the wrong son **did** die. Nicholas... big brother... _He looked down at his hand, at the currently stationary nails. Then it hit him. The Golden Rotation that Gyro had shown him. Johnny had seen firsthand what Zeppeli's Steel Balls could do. He dropped to his knees and, with his spinning nails, drew a rectangle with the same measurements that Gyro had sketched.

"What are you doing?" Ojiro asked. "Making an escape plan?"

"No. Something else." He held up his hand and tried to align it with the rectangle.

Ojiro checked their surroundings again, only to see three silhouettes coming from the smoke. "Well whatever it is, it'll have to wait!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that was fun!" Gyro exclaimed as he followed Midoriya and Asui, dragging Mineta behind him. "I gotta tell Johnny about this when it's all over."

"You seem pretty optimistic, kero," Asui stated.

"It's part of my charm," he replied with a grin.

The foursome made their way to the edge of the water, looking at Aizawa and Hierophant take down the horde of Villains.

Gyro lowered himself so that the water went up to his chin. "All that's missing is us being in the Cambodian jungle, looking for a rogue Colonel."

Midoriya looked at him, completely lost. "... What?"

The Spin User sighed and raised himself to be level with him comrades. "Never mind."

The small group continued observing the spectacle before them.

Mineta spoke with fear as Gyro let go of him. "You aren't planning on making us go into _that,_ are you, Midoriya?"

All Might's protégé thought for a moment. "Maybe we can lighten Sensei and Hierophant's burden. Let's just see if there's an opening."

While his Stand dealt with the ne'er-do-wells, Kakyoin noticed the spectators. What drove them to that spot, he could only guess. But he would not allow them to get into the thick of things while he and Eraserhead were still standing. He gave them a quick gesture that, while lasting only an instant, made it blatant that the four students were to stay back.

"I'll take care of the rest!" He shouted to Aizawa. "You go handle the boss!"

Aizawa made a beeline for the man covered in what everyone hoped were fake hands. The normally sleepy teacher sent a strand of his Capture Device out to ensnare him, but the lanky Villain was quicker than he looked. He grabbed the carbon fabric out of the air and started charging, making the gap between them close twice as fast. Just as they were about to collide, Eraser adjusted his torso, and sent an elbow into his foe's gut. The momentum combined with thr impact surely must have hurt his target, so why was he feeling such agony?

Through his goggles, he saw that the Villain leader's fingers were on his elbow. The black fabric of his shirt crumbled and fell away, revealing his skin. That too blackened and chipped off. Aizawa could not recall experiencing such a horrendous feeling before. He tried to pull his limb away, but the pain coupled with the Villain's suprising strength, made it a fruitless attempt.

"You know, Eraserhead, it took me a minute to figure it out, since you and your buddy kept hopping around." the evildoer had a voice so raspy, he might as well be coughing up broken glass. "But you've got a tell. It's your hair! It falls whenever you stop cancelling out others' powers. Aizawa's skin completely flaked off, exposing sinew and muscle. "You've bitten off more than you can chew!"

Having heard enough, and wanting the pain to stop before it reached his bone, Eraser drew back his free arm, and delivered a hook punch to his opponent's face, knocking him away. The Sensei found that his damaged arm was next to useless.

The leader regained himself. "That Quirk of yours isn't all that good for fights out in the open, or when your outnumbered. Despite all that, you jumped right into battle. You and Hierophant. Is it because your brats needed a piece of mind? I gotta admit, Eraser, you're so cool! Oh, and I should probably tell you something. Or maybe, I'll just show you. Nomu."

As Aizawa readied himself for another attack, the bird-like bodybuilder, who had been silent and still until that moment, let out a roar and ran towards the Erasure Hero. Before he could even think, the creature had his leg in its grip. Hierophant, about finished with the pawns, turned around just in time to see Aizawa be thrown at him like a dodgeball. The collision of the two Heroes was sickening. Limbs went in unnatural directions and both coughed up blood before they hit the ground.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Do you really think I will let you escape, child?" The misty Villain belittled his future victims. "Such a poor strategy, 13. Letting me hear your plan before you even inact it."

"Then _you_ aren't as smart as you seem," 13 shot back as the tips of their glove flipped open. "It isn't an issue that you heard us!" Their Quirk, Black Hole, activated. The foggy Villain's black mists were sucked into 13's fingers. While it seemed that he could regenerate as quickly as 13 could dispose of him, the noises he let out made it evident that the ordeal was causing him pain.

Despite his apparent agony, he still found a way to speak derisively. "Oh, 13. As somebody who specializes in disaster relief, your combat skills are sorely wanting." As soon as he was finished speaking, another wall of black manifested behind 13. The affect was instantaneous. The back of 13's spacesuit began to crumble as it was sucked into the portal, only to come out of the Villain in front of her to go into her Black Hole's starting point.

"You need to leave now, Iida!" Uraraka shouted as the Pro she admired was dealt the other side of their own Quirk. After but a moment, half of 13's outfit was disintegrated, and they collapsed.

The brother of Ingenium knew that she spoke the truth. It was now or never. Giving his Engines all they had, he sprinted towards the door. As he moved, his thoughts raced even quicker. _What if it's locked?! Will I be able to pry it open in time?!_

He put the fear aside, know that while it was a possibility, him doing nothing would certainly seal his and everyone else's fate. He wasn't the only one who found motivation in that moment.

Uraraka sprinted towards the warper. When 13 had been sucking him up, she had noticed something silver in the darkness. All the pain he and his followers caused... they would answer for it.

"Do you see it?!" She shouted towards her classmates as she latched her fingers onto her target, activating her Zero Gravity on it. "If this is here, then he has to have a real body somewhere in here, right?" She tossed the collar upwards, sending the ne'er-do-well high into the air.

Iida did not stick around to see how they dealt with him further. He made for the door, and it his immense relief, it gave way instantly. The sun shining on him gave no relief as he sprinted down the road back to the main building of UA.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kaminari continued to giggle and give a thumbs-up as he aimlessly walked in circles.

"I think he'll be okay," Yaoyorozu said. "So long as he doesn't walk over any ledges."

Diego scoffed and sniffed the air. After one whiff, he went rigid. "I smell water..."

"Maybe you're just picking up the Flood Zone?" Jiro guessed.

The User of Scary Monsters shook his head as his scales and tail appeared. "No. This is... closer." He took a few more huffs and turned around. He scanned the rocks of the Zone the four of them were in. While it was true he was susceptible to slow attacks, this would not be a problem. His sight instantly registered something headed towards them. Whatever it was, it was short but fast. As it got closer, he was the first to realize what it was. Water, maybe a large puddle's worth. His eyes narrowed as he failed to recall any of his classmates who had water manipulation powers. "What the-" The liquid shot up, headed right towards him. He quickly ducked down, thanking Scary Monsters for giving him reflexes that could dodge with ease. The two females behind him watched in shock as the water grazed his head, clipping the 'O' on his helmet. After passing him, the hostile puddle stopped.

The foursome remained completely still, unsure whether to attack or to wait and see what its ject move was. Then, Kaminari, still burnt out from his overload from earlier, let out an absent chuckle. He might as well have set off an alarm. Despite not having a head, the other three could tell it had turned it's full attention to him.

Not needing many guesses on what was about to happen, Jiro positioned herself at the ready. Knowing that if she did not time her attack perfectly, Kaminari would certainly die, she focused. As the water slid across the terrain between Denki and Brando, she plugged her ear-jacks into her boots, letting out a funnel of vibrations. Her timing proved to be accurate as the liquid was caught right in the center of the sound. Her attack, unbeknownst to any of them, had damaged both their attacker and its User.

Near the edge of the dome, N'Doul let out a shout of pain, moving his head away from his cane as his ear leaked blood. "What was that? It was like an explosion going off."

"Having trouble there?" His partner laughed.

"This is **not** funny, Geil!" The blind Stand User switched his cane to his good ear, refocusing on his quartet of prey. "Nothing. They must be standing completely still..."

As he listened in on the area far away from him, something was occurring right behind him and Geil. A baby blue arm came out of the material, followed by thr shoulder, head, and ridiculously tall ears. More and more came out, silent as a clear night. When the humanoid fully exited the wall, a certain American UA student followed. Just as her own upper body was free, she willed her Stand to go forth to the absolute limit. The perfect spot. Bringing its foot back, it swept the air, its foot colliding with the bald sadist's cranium, sending him off to collide with his colleague with a pain-filled screech. Both of them toppled.

Since there no use in hiding her presence any longer, Siri left the wall entirely, allowing Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap to move even closer to the horrific duo. Wasting no time, she made her inherited Stand plant a boot on the hairless one.

N'Doul had not the slightest clue what was going on. On moment, all was fine, and the next, Geil had yelped out and... tackled him perhaps. He could feel weight on his legs. That just have been his partner. "Get off!"

No response.

And then, something grabbed his head, pressing its cold palm into his nose and lips.

With a mere thought from its User, D4C gripped the enemy firmly, and slammed the back of his head into the tree, hard, making the bark splinter. The pain was instant. He groaned, earning himself another cranial assault. And another. And another. And then several more.

With the back of his head bleeding, but still drawing breath, he went limp.

"I'd say I abhor violence," Siri said to nobody. "But that would probably make me a liar."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"I don't get it..." Johnny murmured to himself as he fired more nail bullets into the Villains following him and Ojiro. Finding another moment of no immediate danger, he again drew a sixteen-by-nine rectangle on a wall. This was what Gyro had shown him, so what was he missing? He began to cough from inhaling smoke as he panted.

Ojiro had not the slightest clue what Joestar was up to, but it seemed the zombie in the mirror was no longer chasing them. That was a relief to him, but his comrade was too focused on other things.

Then, Johnny began to think deeply. _Wait. Gyro said that he and his family use the golden rotation, and that it is the core of art... surely they didn't **invent** it. There has to be an original! The diagram Gyro drew for me, and the ones I'm making right now, they're just copies! My hands, Gyro's belt buckle... I need to find the original! But... is there an original?_

Then it hit him. "Maybe there isn't a physical original!"

Ojiro looked at him with utter confusion. "Original what?"

"Maybe it's been right in front of me all along!" Johnny looked around with sheer focus and determination. Ojiro watched him with a cautious interest. The Tail Quirk user kept it to himself, but he honestly thought there was something wrong with Joestar in the head. Johnny looked around, focusing on several objects for no more than a second, each making his expression less macabre. Then, out came his Stand. At least, Ojiro thought it was Tusk. Joestar's pink manifestation had always looked like a sort of exotic plushy animal. This thing looked more like a robot with no legs and pincers. Johnny looked down at his hand. His nail was spinning, but not the way he was accustomed to. It was twirling around his finger on an axis, like a drill.

His time to gawk at this new ability was cut short by the sound of more Villains. Through the smoke, the two young men could hear them.

"Over here!"

"I think I see them!"

Their outlines soon appeared in the haze. There were only two this time, less than the groups they had hit and run from so far. Johnny aimed and fired. The Villain closer to them saw it, and narrowly dodged due to the distance between them.

"Ha! Nice shot, Hero!" He shouted. He cackled as he and his murderous partner closed in, but the two UA students were, for once, not retreating. They were focused on the sight behind them. The spot of impact where the nail bullet Johnny had fired was black, like a hole. And that hole began to move down the wall like a fast snail, leaving a trail of void behind it. It slithered up the Villains leg, and then seemed to explode, as chunks of the man's flesh right above his knee flew off, making his blood shoot out like a morbid fountain. He fell to the ground screaming, making his partner panic for a moment. By that time, Ojiro and Johnny were long gone.

"How did you do that?!" the former asked with winded breath as they ran.

Johnny did not answer, opting instead to look at his hand. "My nail isn't growing back yet... and I can only make one rotate at a time..."

 **Omake: Tale of the Valentines...**

 _Funny Valentine was many things. A former President of the United States. A uniter. A widower. A father. A grandfather. A great-grandfather. But right now, it was blatant that he was mortal. The few remains of his once blonde locks were now whispy and colorless, and his sapphire eyes were becoming glassy._

 _The hospital bed he currently lied in was soft enough to comfort his crumbling body, but the room reeked of sterility. And the pure white coloring of nearly everything did not help. The only sounds to be heard were the heavy breathing and steady beeps from the heart monitor._

 _Along the sides of his deathbed were his closest family and a very close comrade. His only son, Funnier Valentine, held his hand as he struggled to keep himself together. The politician's son had braved getting on a rocket and breaching the exosphere to be among the stars, but seeing the man who had raised him slowly but surely leave their plain of existence was too much for him, despite his efforts to hide it._

 _Funnier's son, The Funniest Valentine, was going through the same emotional ride, but doing a worse job at concealing it. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gently had a trembling hand on his distraught daughter's shoulder._

 _"Are you gonna die, Papa Funny?" Siri Valentine could hardly be blamed for her lost composure. She was only a child and a harsh truth about life was staring her in the face. She cried as she held Funny's other hand._

 _The former President could not bring himself to lie to his family's newest line on his way out to the afterlife. "Yes. I am." Those three syllables made her cry harder and she buried her face on his arm._

 _His body may have been failing him, but he could still smile. The final occupant of the room tenderly patted her back in an effort to comfort her. The being, unlike the rest of the occupants, was not human. It lacked a mouth and had a bluish-white hue to its entire body save for a few patches of pink on its thighs, shoulders, eyes. Coming out of its neck were five spikes going upward with an equal amount of space between them, giving the impression of a high, upturned collar. This was Funny's Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap._

 _Funny drew in a laborious breath. "Don't be so sad. My time has come." He turned his head so that he was looking straight forward, letting him address all of those present. "Don't grieve for me. I had a good life, and I would do it all again. I'm so proud of all of you." He felt his insides locking up. "I'll be with Scarlet soon." His breathing became ragged. It was then that he made his choice. He had brought about prosperity and peace in his home country, but his ultimate goal had eluded him._

 _Sure, he could easily pass on Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Activating his Stand's ability would be effortless, as he was between the mattress and the blanket of the bed. But if he was dying of old age, then nearly every other version of him was as well. Finding a suitable replacement would be too time consuming. So, he decided to keep it in the family, rather to himself._

 _"Take care of her, old friend." He closed his eyes._

 _As the rest of the Valentines tried to process what he had meant, an irritating sound filled their eardrums. Funnier, not letting go of his father's hand, looked over and saw that he had flatlined. "He... he's gone."_

 _The Funniest let go of his daughter and ran to the door, forcing it open. "Nurse! Doctor! Anybody!"_

 _Then, something most unusual happened. An odd, golden smoke seemed to manifest out of nowhere above the recently departed Valentine. It twisted and morphed, changing into what could only be the upper body of Funny. His kin was not sure if they were all hallucinating, or if this was something more spiritual._

 _The image in the mist gave a salute and said, "I leave it to you."_

 _With that said, it rose and vanished through the ceiling. Funnier blinked in astonishment. Had he just witnessed proof of something coming next? As he lowered his vision, he noticed that D4C was still present, standing next to Siri. Then, the dimension-hopping Stand began to change. The plates of pink in its limbs began to break up and move, leaving trails like stitches along its body. Then, the collar retracted into its shoulders before horns began to sprout out of its cranium. Funnier gaped as they grew and grew. He had not seen D4C look like it did now since he was a child._


	14. Pain And Secrets

While 1-A faced a Hell on Earth, 1-B was facing a normal day. And one of them tapped a pencil on his notebook.

"Brando... Diego Brando. He couldn't be... and yet I've got a gut feeling he is."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Gyro had seen many things from his time wandering the hospitals his father had worked in. Burns, hacked off limbs, botched surgeries. All of that, and yet the sight before him made his stomach knot up. Nomu, squatting above Aizawa, grabbed the Erasure Hero's scalp, and forced his face into the ground, making a small crater form. It reminded him of when his young brothers would crush bugs. He shuddered as he, Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta watched helplessly from the water. His compatriots were no better of than he was. All of them looked terrified beyond belief and Mineta looked like he was about to be sick.

 _This is bad,_ the Italian silently admitted as he glanced over to the unconscious Hierophant Green. _Very, very bad._

As their homeroom teacher continued to receive extensive bodily damage, the air behind the leader of the Villains began to blacken.

A familiar, echoey voice emitted from the airborne darkness. "Shigaraki Tomura."

The one he was addressing did not bother looking back. "Kurogiri. If you are here, Thirteen is dead, right?"

The darkness expanded and formed into the man that had sent the foursome into the drink. "Only incapacitated. The juveniles I was unable to scatter impeded me, and one managed to escape."

All of them made no sound. Nomu kept Aizawa pinned to the ground as Shigaraki seemed to process what he had been told. The hand covering his face made it impossible to tell what his reaction was. After a strangely prolonged moment, he began to scratch his neck. The flesh steadily became red and raw.

"You're the warp gate," Shigaraki groaned. "You're supposed to get and keep everyone where they're supposed to be." He stopped his scratching. "If all those Pros get here, we're gonna lose for sure. It's game over... for now."

Gyro leaned over to his temporary teammates. "Guess that means they're leaving?"

Mineta burst into tears once more, although unlike every other time, it was due to an overwhelming joy. "We're saved!" He moved to embrace Asui, only to put his hand on her chest.

"This is weird, Midoriya," she said, keeping Mineta's head under the water.

Gyro nodded. But something was gnawing at him mentally. "They came, they broke a few things, and now they're leaving?"

Izuku's mind began to race. _They said they were going to kill All Might, and they're just going to run? All they've done is alert UA to their actions!_

Shigaraki came to a decision. "Before we leave, we should take this opportunity... and bring down the Symbol of Peace's pride a bit!" With that proclamation, he moved. His speed was something to be respected. One instant he was standing next to his minions. The next, he directly in front of the four Heroes in training, reaching towards Gyro. Midoriya's mind rewound to how those very hands disintegrated Aizawa's elbow. And now they were going right for Gyro's face!

Shigaraki's momentum kept up as his fingers pressed into the Spin User's face... and nothing happened.

It did not take long for for Shigaraki to figure out why. "Eraser. You really are a cool guy."

Behind him, 1-A homeroom teacher had indeed managed to lift his face off the concrete and looked at the Villainous leader... until Nomu slammed it back down. The sound alone was enough to make the four youths sick.

 _"Ehi,_ Handjob," Gyro spoke up with a grin, hoping to get Shigaraki focused on him, specifically his face. "You're very soft. What sort of moisturizer do you use?" Before his potential murderer could process the question, Gyro shoved his spinning Steel Ball into Shigaraki's elbow. The affect was instantaneous. His fingers curled into a tight fist and his arm jolted back, making him slug his own chin. The impact made him wobble, but failed to knock him back.

 _Damn it!_ Gyro grimaced as his Steel Ball returned to his palm. _I should have stalled more! Put more Spin in the Ball!_

Shigaraki was, to say the least, unamused. His red eyes seemed to glow from between the fingers of the hand covering his face. "You little-"

Know full well what was about to happen, Izuku leapt forward, teeth gritted and eyes focused. "Get away!" He felt One For All course though him like gasoline as he reared his arm back. Shigaraki remained as he was, as if he were watching an ant make its way across a slab of sidewalk. Izuku forced his arm forward. **"SMASH!"**

The punch made a small storm of dust and debris fly up. As he stood their, arm still outstretched, Midoriya noticed something. _My arm... it isn't broken?! Have I done it?! Can I finally control One For All?!_

His glee vanished with the visual obstruction. The dust settled, revealing that he had not punched Shigaraki, but rather Nomu. And the crime against nature looked no worse for wear. Deku was dumbstruck. Just how fast was this thing?

Behind the avian, Shigaraki murmured, "nice. Real nice. You called it a 'smash,' right? You a follower of All Might?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that it matters."

Nomu grabbed Deku's arm. Shigaraki moved towards Gyro, Mineta, and Asui. Before either of them could make a fatal move, the main entrance's door flew off the hinges. While this was a normal sight in the world of Heroes, there was a certain air to this. A screen of smoke had formed from the impact, and out of it walked the Pillar of Justice. And he looked very angry.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

DIO continued watching with a sliver of interest. "Just what is going on..." He willed the violet ropes to tighten around the monitor, bringing the spectacle into focus. It showed him the perpetrator in question. The blue hair was new. The hands, however, were not. "Is that..." A smile formed on his lips. "Tomura. It has been far too long."

All Might spoke a sort of declaration that DIO was not interested with in the least before moving quicker than even the blood-sucker could keep track of, getting some green-haired girl DIO had never seen before, Diego's future lackey, a short, purple-haired boy he vaguely recalled Diego insulting, and who could only be the Zeppeli boy away from Tomura.

"You're fast, All Might. Though not as fast as you were in your heyday." DIO brought his free hand to his neck scar and rubbed it. "I'll have to use The World if, or when, our paths cross."

With the juveniles and their teacher out of danger, DIO focused on Tomura, whose face-concealing hand had been knocked off in the rush. The Vampire knew this would surely irritate his old friend's ward.

 _"I'm sorry, Father!"_ The Decayer's voice was full of dread and anger. He leaned forward and grabbed the hand off the ground. _"He must have knocked you loose when saving them. He's fast. I couldn't follow him. But he's not as fast as I expected..."_

DIO smirked. "Good boy, Tomura." His grandson's future servant whined about being outnumbered, but DIO paid it no mind as he remained focused on Tomura. The irrepressible All Might, still on the screen, merely gave an even wider smile and said quick words of reassurance. The trio of students carried that bloodied and beaten homeroom teacher away. All Might made sure they were a safe distance away before charging once more with his arms crossed in front of him. The sight made DIO think of that mildly annoying Hamon Master from centuries ago. "What was his name again?"

 _"Carolina..."_ All Might was prepping up for a massive attack.

Shigaraki was, as far as DIO could tell, unconcerned. He simply said, "Nomu," and stood his ground.

The Symbol of Peace zeroed in on them, and forced his crossed limbs to separate. **_"SMASH!"_**

Whatever the attack had been meant to do, it failed. Shigaraki's monstrous companion had taken the brunt, and seemed unfazed.

"Dire!" DIO finally remembered. He smiled with nostalgia, reminiscing about shattering the man to nothing but a head. His memories were snapped away from him via shouting. He blinked at the screen and found Nomu and All Might exchanging blows.

Tomura was still standing on the sidelines, the white hand keeping his face and reactions mostly hidden. _"I guess the secret is out, Symbol of Peace. Nomu here has shock absorption. He can take anything."_ He seemed calm in such an intense moment. Truly, DIO had been away for some time. _"I suggest scooping out his organs to actually do damage. Though he might not let you."_

All Might threw a few more useless punches at the avian freak before him, buying himself enough of an opening to maneuver behind Nomu. _"If that's all it takes, then it'll be no problem!"_ He locked his arms around his foe's midsection, and leaned back, taking Nomu with him. Not an instant later, DIO saw the sort of power All Might still possessed. It was like a bomb going off. Debris soared hundreds of feet into the air, obscuring DIO's view. He waited for it to clear, briefly wondering just how many of Tomura's other lackeys Diego had slaughtered. The dust settled, albeit gradually. After several moments, DIO could once again see the goings on presented to him, and what he saw made his eyes widen. Nomu's torso, still held by All Might, was on the ground, making it so his captor was mostly parallel to the ground, his and Nomu's feet still planted. What made it such an eccentric spectacle was that Nomu's chest, arms, and head were beneath All Might's back, digging his claws into the Hero's sides. Had All Might broken him clean in half, forcing the abomination to make a last ditch attempt at killing him?

A second glance proved that assumption to be wrong. DIO found two gaseous black pools on the ground below Nomu's midsection and misplaced top third, and behind the two muscular specimens was another familiar face.

"Kurogiri." The Vampire chuckled.

 _"It was Nomu's job to keep you occupied,"_ the Warper hissed as his compatriot drew more blood. _"His duty. But seeing as you're a little stuck, I'll take that upon myself."_

DIO could not help but smirk. "Cut down too soon, All Might." Then, out of the corner of the screen, he saw something. A speck of green. And it steadily got bigger. "Well then, Diego certainly has chosen a stubborn subordinate." Midoriya ran as fast as his legs would carry him, making a beeline for Kurogiri. "What fun! Perhaps I'll finally see your power, boy."

But it was not meant to be.

 _"Outta my fucking way, Deku!"_ A blast filled the screen once more. When the whiteness subsided, DIO was met with the sight of Kurogiri's metal collar pinned down by an animalistic young man. _"You so much as move and I'll fill you with holes!"_

DIO knew who this newcomer was thanks to his grandson's stories of class. "I'm surprised my boy hasn't yet sabotaged or poisoned you." A sort of crinkling filled his ears, reminding of whenever Telence would help himself to chips when his hands needed a break from the controller. For the shortest of instants, he thought one of his underlings had wandered in... but it wasn't coming from behind him, but from the screen.

He noticed that Nomu was turning white. He leaned ever so slightly closer, and saw that the crime against nature was steadily getting coated in ice. It took him no time at all to spot a trail leading away from the still unmoving legs. With a thought and slight adjustment of the wrist, his view shifted, as if the camera feeding him the footage was moving to his desired spot. And he beheld a boy half covered in ice. "Ah. It would seem Pet Shop has some competition."

A few more of the students gathered, facing down Tomura. With Kurogiri and Nomu incapacitated, the odds were not exactly in the young Villain's favor.

DIO pondered. Should he call Enrico and put a stop to this?

No. Tomura could not end up in prison. He was too important to DIO's oldest friend.

His thoughts turned. _Too important..._ He adjusted his hand once more and willed his secondary Stand to show him something new. And that something was his grandson staring at another one of his classmates smilingly like a moron and giving two thumbs up.

Diego blinked at him, not saying a thing. He had spent three years amongst stranger things back in England. He seemed to be in fine condition. No blood. No limbs in slings. Both eyes remained where they belonged. The only damage that could he found was a chip off his headgear. The others all around, however, were in a much worse state. All were strewn about on the ground, unconscious.

The Vampire felt a slight sense of relief. "I've spent too much time on you. It would be a waste for you to part so soon."

It was as if his words had traveled all the miles to reach his boy's ears. Diego stiffened and looked every which way.

 _"Something wrong, Brando?"_ A young woman with purple hair dressed all in black stepped into DIO's view.

 _"I got this... strange feeling."_ Diego continued checking their surroundings. _"Like I'm being... watched."_

Satisfied with the conduction of his grandson, DIO willed his view to return to Tomura... and saw that Nomu was nowhere to be found. Smoke was billowing out of... something. "It seems I have missed something important."

 _"You used cheats..."_ Tomura began to scratch his neck. Old habits truly die hard. _"You're supposed to be weaker... but you cheated! All this planning and for what?!"_ He hunched over, continuing to dig his nails over the now raw flesh.

 _"Shigaraki Tomura. Please calm yourself."_ Kurogiri kept his corporeal head on straight. _"Look closely. The damage Nomu inflicted on All Might is evident. And the children are backing away."_

DIO followed that piece of advice and glanced at the Symbol of Peace. He looked as if a war had raged on him in the past half minute. More and more steam was rolling in as well.

Kurogiri continued. _"If we combine our efforts and talents, we might still slay All Might."_

His words hit their mark. Tomura ceased his scratching. _"Yeah... we can still beat the final boss!"_

The two Villains charged. DIO watched with no perceptible reaction. This, he thought, could only go two ways. The two succeeded and annihilated the Symbol of Peace. Or the Number One Hero fought back with a second wind.

Much to the unaging one's shock, neither transpired.

 _"Stay away from All Might!"_ shouted a familiar voice. The greenette who tended to harm himself leapt through the air, flying towards Shigaraki and Kurogiri with his arm drawn back and legs flopping about like wet noodles.

"You are full of surprises, boy," DIO admitted. He watched as Midoriya flew towards the black mass that was Shigaraki's sapient mode of transportation. As his fist closed in on the metallic collar, another hand emerged from the unnatural dark. Shigaraki said nothing as his fingers readied to grab onto Diego's subordinate.

BANG!

Tomura's hand twisted away, as if an invisible man had shoved his arm. A hole had formed between his thumb and index finger. Blood squirted out of it.

"Well then," DIO said with mild concern. "What now?" Those who had gathered to face down Tomura were now looking back towards what the Vampire could only surmise was the entrance. Each of them had awe etched into their faces. Without warning, more and more projectiles entered and exited Tomura, sending him writhing to the ground in a pool of blood. The cavalry had arrived. "Bad luck, boy." DIO was about to disconnect and return to his book, but as Tomura growled, he noticed something. Kurogiri made their escape, but DIO's eyes remained. Through the smoke and dust, he saw All Might. Or at least, he thought it was. The man looked like he was in the midst of deflating. He and Midoriya locked eyes. DIO recognized the look. It was the type he had given his adoptive brother so long ago in that castle. "Just what are you up to, All Might?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In what could pass as a bar sat two men. One sat completely silent as he nursed a glass of water. He looked ordinary for the most part, dressed in blue with messy brown hair. The two things about him that stood out were the large, gold colored, rectangular hair clip on the left side of his head, and the bronze gauntlet on his left arm which had a series of switches on it.

His companion was an entirely different story. He was as pale as a freshly cleaned sheet and donned a burgundy hat, vest, and skirt. He was covered into tattoos of varying designs. Occupying his chest were vines and clocks. And over his entire face was a net pattern. Whether the latter was permanent or not, nobody knew. His black hair was styled in thin tendrils and struck out every which way.

He took a long drag off a cigarette. "Still not much of a conversationalist, are you, Disco?" The man called Disco just looked at him before sipping his drink. Before his companion could banter more, a dark mist appeared near the floor. "Ah. They're back."

Out of the darkness crawled a bleeding Shigaraki. "Owww... they shot me!"

The pale one exhaled his nicotine. "Typical day of failure, Tomura?" His boss was in trouble, that much was obvious.

Tomura, writhing on the floor, glared at his foriegn companion. "Shut up, shut up, **shut up, Oyecomova!"**

The blackness behind him expanded, and out of it came two additional men.

Disco kept quite, as was his character trait, but his mind wandered. _Of course Kurogiri would fetch those two._

The dark-skinned one felt the floor, his hands moving any which way along the rough surface. "Where am I? Where's my cane?"

A deep voice came from the mist. "You're safe, N'Doul. And it's to your left."

The blind man took the latter words in quickly and moved his arm. His fingers came upon the assistance device and wrapped tightly around it.

"Well, that went horribly," said N'Doul's companion. "I didn't even get to introduce myself properly to any of those pretty young things."

Oyecomova took another drag off his cigarette. "What a shame." His words held only sarcasm. "You'll get them next time, Geil."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. And twenty-four." The officer finished his head count of 1-A as his fellow law enforcers gathered Nomu. "That's everybody. No serious injuries, except for that Midoriya kid's legs"

"That does seem to be a hobby of his," Diego knowingly observed with a smirk.

Gyro glared at him, only to grow a smirk of his own. "Maybe you should take it up yourself, Dic."

Diego lost his smile. "What did you just call me?" he demanded.

Before Gyro could make the confrontation any worse, Jiro removed Diego's helmet and showed it to him. He blanched and remembered the water striking him. Evidently, it had taken the right half of the 'O' pinned to his headgear.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of the world, in a comfortable cabin, a phone rang.

The owner groaned and blinked a few times to clear his vision before checking his wristwatch. He would normally not wake up for several hours. He yawned and reached for the communication device. He tapped his thumb on the screen and moved it to his ear. "Nezu." His tone was formal and even.

"Hello, Mandom!" The principal of UA sounded just as joyful as usual. "How are you?"

"Sleeping," he deadpanned.

"Ah yes. Timezones. I apologize."

The Stand User sat up and rubbed his temples. "It's fine."

"Oh, good! Anywho, I'm willing to bet you are wondering why I'm calling."

"Slightly, yes."

Nezu's tone took a solemn turn. "Well, there was an incident earlier. Villains made their way past all of UA's security."

"How many died?"

"None. The first years can certainly hold their own. There were at least seventy Villains."

That number caught Mandom's attention. "Outnumbered. Outgunned. And no casualties. Fascinating..."

"Now that I have your interest, I'll cut to the chase. Aizawa and Kakyoin took the brunt of the assault."

"How bad off off are they?"

"Nearly every bone broken in both. And the surgeons told me Aizawa could possibly go blind in an eye. We both know he will insist on getting back on his feet as soon as possible. But the doctors tell me that is most unwise. That brings me to the reason I contacted you."

Mandom easily pieced it together. _Guess I can finally put that teaching license to use besides just gathering dust._ He exhaled. "When do you want me there?"

"As soon as possible." His inflection became jovial once again. "And I'm sure Nemuri will be ecstatic to see you!"

"That... is also true."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

To go home. That was all Diego wanted. To go back to his gigantic dwelling and forget the hellish day he had suffered through. But alas, he would not have what he desired.

As he walked down the street, the sun setting behind him, a boy roughly his age caught up to and walked in step with him. "Are you Diego Brando?"

Never one to shy away from attention, he smiled. "Why, yes, I am. Are you a fan?"

"Well, I _have_ seen you race, but this isn't about that."

Diego's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of confusion. "Eh?"

"Let me explain. My name is Giorno Giovanna. I also go to UA. Class 1-B. And when I heard about you being there, I had to meet you. Do you know a Dio Brando?"

"Why do you ask?"

Giorno pulled out a wallet and opened it, rifling through the contents. It took Diego but a second to see it was his. "How did you-!"

"Yes... that's him." His hand reached into his own pocket and pulled out a second wallet. He opened it as well and showed both to Diego. The sight was one photo of him and his grandfather standing next to his horse, Silver Bullet. And the second, the one held in Giorno's billfold, was an autographed picture of DIO, facing to the side, allowing a star on the back of his shoulder to be seen.

Diego was dumbstruck. "... Where did you get that?"

"My mother," Giorno answered. "She always said my father was an enigma. I never thought I'd meet him. But then I heard about you. And judging by your reaction, you do indeed know him. Are we... brothers?"

Diego did not respond. He was too busy trying to figure it all out. _This isn't possible! It just isn't! But... that's undoubtedly Gramps' handwriting. What's going on here?!_


	15. On The Road

**Opening Notes: My co-writer has taken a leave of absence to focus on other endeavors. I wish him good luck and await his return.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As he sat in his seat, several thousand feet above the ground, Mandom stared at the pages of the book he packed, but did not read the words. His mind was too bust wandering, thinking back on a rather annoying man he once met who ranted on about airplanes. It had been many years since they had seen each other, and yet the memory of his whining was still like nails on a chalk board.

Another somewhat unwelcome sound pulled Mandom from his thoughts. The clicking and clacking had a loose rhythm to it. He glanced to his left and was met with the sight of a man with purple hair, hunched over as far as he could given both of them had only sprung for coach seats. His fingers glided along the keyboard of a paper thin laptop, typing away fervently. Evidently, he had a soft spot for the color purple, as he was covered in it. His hair, his sunglasses, his shirt. All different shades of violet.

After several moments of entering words into the piece of technology, his eyes peeled away from the screen and focused on the man next to him. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I would think I'd remember somebody like you. Not many men have a skull shaped soul patch."

Mandom gave only a shrug as he turned his attention back to his book. He only made it past the first sentence before he felt pressure on his wrist. His fellow passenger had grabbed him and slightly adjusted his arm while he moved his own head lower. Evidently, personal space meant nothing. He read the title of the novel. _"Di molto._ A classic." He let go.

"Thanks."

"So, what has summoned you to the far East?"

"The short answer is a job." His answer seemed to satisfy the man's curiosity.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Diego tapped his fingers on the arm of the recliner he had situated himself into. Brando Manor had an air of intensity about it. The interloper had been invited in without resistance.

 _This is the last thing I need right now,_ he mused bitterly. _I'd hoped Gramps would eat you, not become entranced!_ The young man, roughly as old as him, was standing completely still as DIO circled him. The ageless one curled his fingers onto his so-called son's shirt collar and pulled it down, revealing a star birthmark on the left shoulder.

"It's true," DIO said, letting go of the fabric. "You are my son."

Giorno could tell it was the truth. He could... feel it. Like a sort of spiritual connection. He looked over to his other present relative. They, oddly, lacked said connection.

Diego suppressed a growl as he thought back to his days at the orphanage. The filth, the reek, the pain of it all. He **never** wanted to experience it again. His grandfather had given him salvation and all his dreams. Money. Respect. More money.

And now this... this stranger had blown the door down, surely to swipe it all away. But then something else entered his wretched thoughts. That star. It had apparently sealed the deal. _I don't have that on my back..._

Giorno kept his composure as he addressed his father. "My mother always spoke fondly of you... when she wasn't partying."

DIO looked at him like he was trying to see the image hidden in a trick picture. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes. Although I hardly see her anymore."

"And just why is that?"

"She does not care if I come home, so I don't bother. I've a few friends willing to let me bunk with them. It meshes perfectly. We all go to UA."

DIO grinned slightly. His progeny had come from a blackhearted mother. Just the type he liked. He thought back to the week they shared. She had been wild, insatiable, and completely selfish. And now, standing before him, was the result.

Standing behind the chair holding Diego, Pucci felt a sense of accomplishment. _First Diego, now Giorno._

While his relief swelled, Diego had a different mindset. _Fine. Fine! It doesn't matter, so long I don't go anywhere. Just know this, U_ _ncle. The family fortune is MINE! I was here first! And unlike you, my name is Brando!_

"Tell me," DIO said. "What can you do? Have you a Quirk, or a Stand? Or perhaps both?"

Giorno maintained his veneer as a yellow humanoid, thin and decorative, manifested next to him. "I call it Gold Experience."

DIO observed the Stand like a judge in a contest. "What is it capable of?"

Answering his question, the Stand landed a punch on his armlet. The impact was minimal, but was enough to show the power behind it. The gold band's color changed to black as it became less solid. It unraveled and fell to the floor, revealing that it had changed.

"Garter snake. Harmless. That is the power of my Gold Experience," Giorno explained. "To imbue things with life."

DIO picked up the serpent as it reverted back into jewelry. "Fascinating..." He grinned, sliding it back onto his limb. "Telence. Go prepare a room for my boy."

Giorno looked at the man who had sired him. "You're letting me stay here?"

"But of course. Who turns away family?" DIO asked, the irony of it all not escaping him. "Now, Telence!"

The teal-haired butler gave a bow. "Right away, Lord DIO. Please, follow me, Giorno."

As the two men left the room, Diego glared daggers at their backs. "Preferably far away from **my** room!"

As he followed the gamer down the massive hallway, Giorno looked to the wall to find what could only be portraits of his paternal family, each being detailed to the point that they could he mistaken for photographs. The first was a simple abstract background with the man in the center obviously being his father, smiling knowingly with his fingers interlocked

Next came one with furious brush strokes that gave the impression that the artist had been in a bad place when creating it. The person in it, Giorno did not recognize. Her hair was jet black save for two tufts of yellow above her forehead. She had a gentle face but the eyes of a steeled soul. The young son of DIO looked closer and saw that she had the same cyan eyes as his nephew. It was then that Giorno surmised just who he was looking at. His eyes drifted to the words at the bottom of the frame, confirming it.

 **Dahlia Brando**

 **Daughter of DIO**

 **Mother of Diego**

 _So... she is my sister. But where is she? Somewhere in the manor?_ Giorno, realizing that he would not know the answer quite yet, moved on, both mentally and physically. The third portrait came into his line of sight. Unlike the two before it, the subject's entire body was visible. It portrayed Diego in his usual stance. Hand on a hip and one heel raised. His expression would have those looking at it thinking he was listening intently to a deep conversation.

Part of Giorno wondered if he too would have a painting of himself hanging on this wall.

"Here we are," Telence said, pulling Giorno out of his thoughts. The younger D'Arby brother opened a door, revealing a room as large as an average apartment. "Sorry that it is so... plain. This is a guest room, usually."

Giorno looked around. The bed was massive. As was the window on the far wall. More art pieces were on the walls, along with a mirror over a large dresser.

"This is fine," Giorno said truthfully.

Telence gave another bow. "Should you need anything, just let me know. I'm never far off."

Giorno nodded as he walked over the window. Through the glass, he had a lovely view of the statues and bushes of the courtyard garden. A considerably better view than the pitch blackness his mother often left him in. He pulled out his phone and swiped the screen, unlocking it. He tapped it a few times, selecting a contact. It only rang twice before being answered.

 _"Buonasera,_ Giorno."

 _"Buonasera,_ Bucciarati."

"Is it true? Did you find your father?"

" _Si._ Among other things."

"Are you alright?"

"For the time being, _si."_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Mandom stretched as he walked into the terminal. "Sixteen hours in a cramped seat."

"Perhaps it's our own fault," his purple-haired acquaintance, who had claimed his name to be Melone, said.

Mandom gave no verbal response as he waited to claim his baggage. He found it curious that Melone did not do the same and apparently was only following him around at this point, but he kept it to himself. "You never mentioned why _you_ are here."

"Let's call it an opportunity."

The American just looked at him, and decided not to pry. He collected his belongings and made his way out into the fresh air. Foot traffic was heavy that day. Countless people coming and going, some with Quirks that allowed flight took to the sky. But the majority of them had to rely on vehicles and kicking the dirt. He raised his hand to hail a cab, only to be tackled to the ground. He heard an ecstatic laugh and felt a hand run itself through his hair.

"Miss Tsuchikawa," he greeted with a deadpan tone.

The blonde woman, currently atop him, thus making more than a few people turn their heads, scoffed. "Don't be so formal, Ringo." She continued caressing him like a pet. "You have no idea how excited I was to hear you were coming! It's been too long!"

"Will you please get off me?"

A new feminine voice laughed lightly. "You might as well ask the sun to rise at midnight."

Ringo craned his neck to see another of his old acquaintance. Like her teammate, she was currently dressed in civilian clothes. "Sosaki." His eyes drifted slightly to see a very sour looking child. Even though they had never met before, Ringo knew who he was. The news of what had happened to Water Hose had reached even his circle of Heroes. He thought about giving his condolences, only for his newfound friend to speak up.

 _"Salve, madonna!"_ Melone, who strangely was not carrying any luggage, not even the laptop he had on the plane, gave a small bow to the Pro Hero widely known as Mandalay. He brought his body back up to being straight... and licked his lips with a perverse look in his eyes. "I like this country already."

"Uh huh," Sosaki replied, unimpressed and rather disgusted.

Melone glanced down to the young boy next to her. "Is he yours?" Before she could answer, he crouched down, making the two males eye level. _"Buon giorno, giovane. Presto, mi chiamerai padre._ That's how we say 'hi' where I'm from."

"Enough, Melone," a deep, authoritative voice said with the air of power and fear. The motley group all looked over and was met with the sight of a man who would have made a fine living being the villain in horror movies. He towered over everyone around him, and his irises were red like a demon surrounded by pools of black.

Melone stood up and greeted him with a smile. "Nero! So nice of you to greet my arrival. Did you get my message and specifications?"

Nero simply pointed to the curb, revealing a newly bought purple motorcycle waiting for its owner. Why Melone spent his hard earned money on it, Nero could only wildly guess.

 _"Di molto!"_ Melone climbed onto his newest toy. With a turn of the key and twist of the throttle, it roared to life like a beast. Nero climbed onto the secondary seat behind him. Melone looked towards Mandalay and held a out a hand toward her with his palm skyward. _"Fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo!"_

The two men sped off with such speed one might think the devil himself was chasing them, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all," Ryuko said.

 _"Now_ will you get off me?" Ringo asked again.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Morning came and Izuku walked towards the archway that led to UA's main building. As he approached his destination, something caught his eye. Coming from the opposite direction was Diego and somebody he did not recognize. Like the young Brando, he had blonde hair and a steeled look. He wore the student uniform of UA, making Izuku wonder if he was an upperclassman.

He waved to catch their attention. "Brando!"

His blonde friend indeed looked at him, but his mood evidently did not change. As they all got closer to one another, Izuku found that Diego looked downright insulted.

"Izuku," he said in tone that screamed that he wanted to crawl back into bed. Or run up to the nearest living thing and kill it.

Midoriya turned his attention to the other blonde. "Hello. I don't think we've met. I'm Midoriya Izuku."

The stranger looked at him for a moment in silence. "I'm Giorno Giovanna." He gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Midoriya smiled with relief and gave a small bow of his own. "Are you a friend of Brando's?"

Diego cut off any potential response. "He is **not** my friend."

"O-oh," Izuku stammered, slightly taken aback by how adamant Brando had inflected the denial.

At that moment, Diego opted to just rip the bandage off and get the truth out in the open as he led the way into the building. "Giorno here is my uncle."

Izuku's face took on an expression not unlike when All Might told him to eat a hair. "... huh?"

Giorno nodded. "I am DIO's son."

Midoriya struggled to process the two coinciding bits of information. "Buh-but... but... how?"

Diego rolled his eyes. "Surely you know the reproductive process."

"No, I mean-"

"This is where we part ways, Giorno." Diego dragged Izuku through the massive doors of 1-A, leaving Giorno to continue on alone to 1-B.

It was a short trip, simply down the hallway. The son of DIO walked into his homeroom and sat next to two of his close friends. He greeted both. "Narancia. Bucciarati."

"How did it go?" the latter asked.

"He seems... accepting of me. Interested in me and my Stand. Although I cannot say the same for Diego."

The other comrade, struggling yesterday's homework, looked away from his incoherent work. "Which one is Diego again?"

Back with 1-A, the two unlikely friends made their way to their seats.

"Ehi, Izzy!" Gyro happily greeted. "Looks like your legs are better. Up for a game of hopscotch after class? Nyo ho ho!"

Normally, the newest holder of One For All would give a courtesy smile, but his mind was still racing about the latest revealed branch of the Brando family tree.

"Looks like he's in shock," Johnny observed with his trademark detached disposition.

"Huh?" Midoriya shook himself from his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, I was just... lost in my own head."

Before any of them could ask what had gotten him so distracted, the Class Rep stood up before then all, moving his arms as he always did when assuming a serious tone. "All right! Its time for the morning homeroom period! All of you get to your seats!"

Johnny pointed out the reality of the situation. "The only one not in a seat is you, Iida."

An unfamiliar man spoke from the doorway. "A truth to behold."

Everybody looked over and saw him. He seemed to be perhaps in his early thirties. His color scheme was the opposite of Aizawa's. While their sensei wore predominantly black, this one was garbed in white. Even his hair, moustache, and soul patch were all hoary.

Siri recognized him instantly. _He certainly is a long way from home._

"Hello, young'uns. I'm sure you all are wondering the same thing, so I'll cut right to it. Aizawa's surgeons have more or less ordered him to take a long breather, so Principal Nezu called in a favor. I'm your temporary, substitute homeroom teacher. My name is-"

"The Temporal Hero, Mandom!" Izuku, ever the giddy fanboy, could not contain himself any longer. The skull goatee was a dead giveaway.

The American Pro looked at him with slight surprise. "Correct. Though I suppose you'll all be calling me Roadagain-sensei for the time being." He usually avoided the limelight, preferring silence and privacy.

Murmurs filled the room, several classmates repeating the same word. "Temporal?"

In the space next to Roadagain's left shoulder, something came into existence, catching all their attentions. It looked like a faceless head with a netting pattern printed on the face. From what could have been considered its neck formed a large shoulder pad that latched onto Roadagain's arm, and from it sprung what seemed to be numerous tendrils that spread out and latched onto various parts of his torso and limbs.

"This is my Stand, Mandom. It allows me to rewind time by exactly six seconds. No more. No less. Everytime you've ever had a sense of deja vu, it was most likely my inadvertent doing."

This brought a sense of excitement to most of 1-A. Controlling time itself was something to behold.

Mina eagerly raised her hand. "Does that mean you can keep going and going backwards?!"

"No. There is a limit. There is a sort of cooldown. I can rewind, but only once every six seconds. Ergo, I can only go back to one instant, no further." He gave a placating gesture before more questions could be asked of him and his Stand. "I'm here to fill in Aizawa's teaching duties. And right now, that includes preparing you for one of the biggest events this country has. The Sports Festival."

Those two words reignited the fires with the students. Each of them, except Johnny, lit up with anticipation.

"Wouldn't the Villains just try to infiltrate that as well?" The dour Joestar asked flatly.

Roadagain looked at him. He could see there was something under all the depression and mentally built walls. He made his Stand vanish before responding. "On the contrary, going forth with it shows a sense of confidence. But leave that sort to the Pros. What all of you should be focusing on is getting the attention of influential audience members. Millions will be watching you, seeing what you've got to offer the world of Heroics. The ones at the top will surely be watching, so seize the opportunity while you still have it." He checked his watch. "And to help you all ready yourselves for it, I secured a training area for a battle royale this afternoon."


	16. This Chapter Has No Title

"This is ridiculous," Aizawa murmured. "Really, I'm fine." He lied in a hospital bed, serval IV tubes hooked up to him along with a heart monitor.

His surgeon, currently wearing a lab coat over his scrubs, voiced his opinion. "I disagree. It is a small miracle you, Thirteen, and Kakyoin survived, and you took the worst of it."

"That comes with being a Hero, Doctor..." He trailed off, not actually knowing the medical man's name.

"Zeppeli," he finished.

The revelation caught Aizawa off guard. "Wait, Zeppeli?"

"Yes. You teach my firstborn. But that doesn't matter right now." He held up a small glass container, within in which was what looked like white shrapnel. "This is a piece of your skull. I pulled it out of your parietal lobe. I'm aware of Recovery Girl's Quirk, but the overall damage you sustained requires observation. We need to be sure you don't develop an infection or aneurysm, and to be positive all your bones are properly set."

He would have listed off more potential ailments, but one of his fellow doctors walked into the doorway. "Gregorio. Another drunk wrapped his car around a lamppost."

Zeppeli nodded and followed him out, leaving Aizawa alone. But not for long.

Walking into the room came a man with long blonde hair dressed in white. "So. You survived. So far, it's about half and half between all your counterparts."

Aizawa looked at his visitor with a blank look. He knew who the man was, most did. But it was downright impossible for him to be there. The Erasure Hero could only think of one logical conclusion. "I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

"Not at all," the man answered. "I know what you're thinking. It's a long story. One that might be easier to explain after you answer me one question. Does the Stand called Made In Heaven exist in this reality?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The morning went on without further incident or surprise. Diego watched in silence as his peers are made declarations of ambition for the Sports Festival. He felt no need to join in. His superiority was innate and required no volume to be noticed. However, after several declarations, one subdued statement caught his ears.

"Let's do it. Let's blow them all away."

Diego glanced over to see Uraraka wearing a look of fierce determination. He found this sudden change in her disposition to be massively odd, even surreal.

Her face darkened and she struck a pose, thrusting a fist into the air. "I'm gonna go for it!" She almost shouted. "I'm gonna give it my all!"

The majority of her peers, blown away by her actions, could not help but raise their own tightly curled fingers as well. The only ones to not follow suit were Johnny and Diego, the former just regarding her with his usually veneer, and the latter refusing to follow suit.

With lunchtime arriving, Diego led his future lackey down the hallway, only for Iida and Uraraka to follow them. Their constant presence was slightly irritating to DIO's natural grandson. They made his growing control over Izuku slow down, or even erode.

"Uraraka," Midoriya started. "I never thought to ask. Why do you want to be a Hero?"

The question seemed to get right under her. She hesitated to answer for a long moment, rubbing the back of her head. Finally, she sucked in a breath. "I'll be honest. It's for the money."

All three looked at her.

Uraraka continued. "See, my parents own a construction company, but times are really tough for them right now. There's just no work out there."

 _Interesting..._ Diego thought, seeing an opportunity.

Midoriya too was deep in thought, the difference being he voiced his. "With a Quirk like yours, they would be able to sell all their heavy equipment. You could make things really efficient for the jobs."

"That's exactly what I told my dad!" She took in a deep breath and looked the trio with an expression of utter honesty. "I'm going to become a Hero, no matter what, and earn the money to give my parents the easy life they deserve."

 _An easy life..._ Diego silently mused. He could relate to that ambition, and he could exploit it.

"Young Midoriya!" Those two words made the four of them jump in surprise. All Might, having rounded a corner, was holding a small wrapped box. "Care to eat lunch with me?"

"Uh, sure!" He was not certain what was going on, but it must have been serious.

Watching the two walk off, Diego suppressed a snarl as he, Iida, and Uraraka continued on to the line for their own meals, taking a spot right behind Siri, who gave them a courteous wave. _He really does have it in with All Might. Fine. It'll come in handy once he is completely under my heel._

"What do you think that was about?" Ochako wondered aloud.

Diego shrugged, not caring much, if at all.

Iida offered his thoughts on the brief yet strange encounter. "Perhaps it's his way of thanking him. I heard Midoriya tried to lend a helping hand with Nomu."

 _And judging by the broken legs, I find it safe to surmise he failed in a spectacular fashion._ Diego smirked.

Ochako smiled. "Yeah, that's probably it. And like Asui said, he and All Might's Quirks have a lot in common too."

Not too far in front of them in the line, Todoroki looked over his shoulder.

Diego's smirk vanished. He thought back to how the frog girl had pointed out that detail. Then, his memories showed him the conversation he had overheard. _Got this power from somebody else... could it be...?_

"Hey, wasn't Valentine right in front of us?" Ochako asked.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"So, tell me about this place," Siri politely told her counterpart.

Siri II shrugged as she helped herself to her meal. "I would surmise it is a lot like your own. Passione Academy is incredibly selective with who manages to enroll and whatnot."

"Then they are similar. Is the staff made up of those with Quirks as well?"

"No. The teachers are predominantly Stand Users."

"I see." The main Siri found this interesting to say the least. She looked over and saw that reality's Diego talking intimately with a pink haired girl. "Who is that next to Brando? She isn't around in my dimension."

"Her? That's Trish. She's the only one around here Diego doesn't establish dominance over or declare disgust towards. Except maybe Midoriya."

Siri took note that Brando and Izuku were friends here as well. Was that a constant in the multiverse, or just a coincidence between the two realities she had set foot in that day? She decided to focus on other matters. "So Brando's Scary Monsters is a force to be reckoned with here?"

"Scary Monsters," Siri II repeated. "That's a far more interesting name than the one he chose for his Stand."

"What does he call it?"

"The World."

"Huh. Seems a little egotistical. But this _is_ Brando, after all. What can it do?"

"Stop time." Her casual tone would have people thinking she was discussing the fair weather outside.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"Interesting batch this year." Ringo looked at the two dozen Heroes-to-be, all dressed in their custom outfits. Iida, in his armor, was flailing his arms about, attempting to get his peers in a straight line. "Time will tell if they're up to snuff." He cleared his throat and addressed 1-A. "One of the constants of this path you all have chosen is chaos. Things will get wild out there, against disasters and Villains, as I'm positive you all are entirely aware." He paused for a moment, allowing them to murmur and remember the incident at the USJ. "And I must say, I am impressed. You've all taken your first steps into the True Man's World. A world without doubt, to put it simply."

Iida raised his hand. "You mentioned a battle royale this morning, Roadagain-sensei."

Ringo nodded. "That I did. There is a very high probability that all of you, at one point or another, will again fight seemingly impossible odds. You all fought _together_ in that madness. Here, consider it preparation for the Sports Festival by turning on each other."

Those words threw most of them for a loop. Most of them.

Ringo continued. "By now, you all surely know how the others' Quirks and Stands function. Use that knowledge to your personal, individual advantage." He gestured to the faux city block behind him. "So let's all see who's still standing when this is over. In five minutes, we'll start the exercise. Forty minutes later, it'll end. Between those times, almost anything goes. Play it solo, or make a small gang. Just don't outright kill each other."

Midoriya closed his fingers into a fist. _This is sort of like All Might's first lesson. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm still not sure how I didn't break my arm after throwing that punch at Nomu!_

Next to him, Gyro grinned slyly. "So the game of rats begins." Those around him instantly noticed something was amiss with his right eye. It rolled back into his head, and when his pupil and iris reappeared, the color was drastically different. The word 'TURBO' could he read on it if they looked close enough. His ocular organ was not the only thing with a visible change. His cheek gained a large mark. It was as if somebody had tattooed an iron cross on his face just below the eyelid.

"What's going on with your face?!" Uraraka desperately asked with blatant concern.

"Oh, just a family heirloom," Gyro responded nonchalantly.

"That is a rather oversimplified explanation," Yaoyorozu said.

 _Momo had wanted to meet her boyfriend's family, but she wished the circumstances were different. She recalled Gyro mentioning he had a mother and four little brothers, but only his father was present, sitting across from them in an easy chair._

 _"So, you nearly died via an ambush from Villains." Gregorio had such an even tone in his voice, Yaoyorozu wondered if he felt any emotion at all._

 _Gyro, for once, was not grinning or saying a constant stream of puns and nonsequitors. He was sitting up straight next to her. "To be fair, it wasn't a normal thing to happen."_

 _Gregorio looked at his oldest son with an unreadable face. Yaoyorozu could not tell if he was judging him or silently commending him. After a moment that felt like an eternity, he stood up. "The ball has hit the net for you, Gyro. Perhaps it is best to be prepared no matter where it lands for you."_

 _"Yes, father," Gyro said quickly before Gregorio walked out of the room._

 _"Hit the net?" Yaoyorozu repeated with confusion._

 _"It's an old saying we Zeppelis use. Sort of like... things are really rolling, I guess would be a good way to compare it."_

 _She gave a nod as Gregorio rejoined them, holding a small wooden box which he passed to Gyro._

 _"This belonged to your ancestor, Mario Zeppeli."_

 _Gyro, now wearing a look of awe, opened the box... and his amazement gave way to confusion. "A glass eye?"_ _Momo leaned over and saw that was indeed the only contents. She expected Gyro to facetiously point out that he still had both eyes, and they functioned just fine. But he did not. "What am I supposed to do with it, father?"_

 _"Look at it closely," Gregorio responded._

 _Gyro shrugged and picked it up carefully with his thumb and index finger. Bringing it up to his face, he squinted at it. "Turbo? What does that-" He cut himself off. The eye seemed to move on it's own. It went forward and latch onto his facial skin like a hungry bug."_

 _"This is normal," his father said in what the two UA students thought was an attempt to dissuade fear._

 _It proved to be less than effective. The eye slid across his cheek, and began forcing itself into the socket._

 _Pain. Immense pain._

 _He wanted to scream. So he did. He fell to his knees on the carpeted floor and let out a shriek. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _He couldn't see. He could barely think. But he could feel, and not just the pain. He felt a pair of soft hands grab onto him. Then, he found he could still hear too. Momo desperately and repeatedly asking if he was okay. His father telling him to focus._

 _"He's your son! Don't you care that he's in pain?!"_

 _"I do. But it will end shortly."_

 _Gregorio's words proved to be true. The torment ended as swiftly as it began. Like a magic trick._

 _Gyro panted unevenly, staring forward at nothing._

 _"Well? Can you see?" Gregorio inquired._

 _Gyro looked to his father, and noticed something. It was as if somebody had shoved a high definition camera in front of his. He could see every hair on his old man's sideburns and goatee. His vision shifted over to Momo, who was still holding him. Every strand of her tied up hair was plain as day to him. He blinked, and with a strange sensation, things began to change. Her skin faded, and was gradually but quickly replaced by bones. It did not take Gyro long to figure out what this eye could do._

 _"Holy... I can... I really can!"_

Back in the present, the eldest Zeppeli son pointed forward. "We are off, JoJo! Let's go!" He ran off towards the fake urban area.

Johnny sighed before following after him. "I hate that nickname."

As the rest of 1-A ran in and made distance between each other, Gyro turned and began running backwards. "Don't take it personally, Yaomomo! We aren't attached at the hip after all, you and me!" His message sent, he turned himself back forward.

Ringo strolled along, keeping a watchful eye out for his temporary students. He assumed that at least one of them would turn their attacks toward him. He did say 'anything goes,' after all.

After the preparation time expired, a cacophonous alarm filled the air for a brief moment, indicating that it was go time.

Valentine quickly spotted Midoriya and voiced her two cents. "Your best bet is to hide."

He looked at her bewildered. "Why? A Hero doesn't do that!"

"Bakugo will take any excuse to turn you into paste. And I'm fairly certain Brando wants comeuppance for what you did to him during that Trial of Combat." He made to speak, but she put a hand on his mouth, making him blush from the physical contact of the opposite sex. "Can you honestly tell me you can take _either_ of them?"

She removed her hand, allowing him to answer. That look only Midoriya could pull off was present. One of righteous determination mixed with an almost unseen layer of fear. "Maybe not. But a Hero always fights for what's good, no matter what!"

Siri cocked an eyebrow at him. "You really should learn the meaning of 'self preservation.' I bid you good luck, Izuku." She grabbed him by the fabric of his collar and pulled, making him collide with her, thus sandwiching her between him and the wall. Sure enough, she was instantly gone.

Elsewhere, Jiro hooked her ear jacks into her boots. "I can hear Brando angrily sniffing."

Yaoyorozu thought quickly, formulating a plan. "He's quick, but he needs to get close." Perhaps a canon would work, albeit one that fired a net or grape shot rather than solid balls.

Jiro listened as closely as she could. "Wait... he's getting further away."

That was a surprise to them both.

"Maybe he found somebody else to hunt," Momo surmised. "He's rather vengeful. And a predator."

Diego inhaled deeply, making his way down an alleyway. "Joestar..." This was an opportunity to beat his inferior into the dirt. And he would certainly capitalize on it. "You're here... somewhere..." His nose took in air again, and a new aroma filled his nostrils. It was definitely a person. And it was right behind him. He glanced down to the ground, rather than behind him, finding it best not to outright reveal he knew he was not alone. His shadow stretched out before him, elongated to the point of being a twisted parody of his stature. But whoever was behind him was not casting their own light-blocker.

 _The invisible one..._ he realized. He looked around, pretending to search for prey. "Johnny. Come out and play." He took in a breath, and spun around as he partially transformed himself, making a Glasgow Grin form on his lips and talons sprout on his fingers, which wrapped around what he could only assume was her neck. "I can _**smell**_ you, witch!" He could hear her choking as he kept his arm outstretched, maintaining a distance between them. Before he could tighten his grip, or slash at her, a small portion of the wall next to him seemingly exploded. As the small rubble fell, he could hear something. A faint buzzing, like a hornet.

"You want me, Dio? Here I am."

The scion of the Brando lineage kept his grip on Hagakure as he looked over his shoulder with a wicked grin. There he was, nails already spinning. "JoJo. I'll teach you the meaning of the word 'unrecoverable.'"


	17. One On One Time

Aizawa's mystery visitor let himself out and ventured into the streets.

"This dimension..." He looked around at thr sleek buildings and throngs of people talking over each other. Technology seemed to be the centerpiece of interactions. "Scarlet would make a remark on the lack of flying cars."

Before his mind could dwell further on his mate, a bright light went off, but only for a instant. He looked over and saw a woman in her early twenties holding up her phone to him with a grin on her face.

"Great cosplay, mister!" She said, rifling through the newly taken pictures.

 _Cosplay?_ He repeated mentally, looking down at himself.

"Are you an American?" She asked, satisfied with the photos. "Or just a big fan of his?"

He considered his answer. He _could_ tell the truth... but he was unfamiliar with the sociology of this reality. She might report him for being insane. Leaving would be easy, but this could still be the place that held just what he was looking for. "Yes. I'm a fan of his."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Tooru could feel the Stand User's fingers around her unseen neck. Tight enough to keep her in place but without the pressure of cutting off her air supply. Brando kept her at arm's length but maintained his grip, making sure that she was dealt with even though his attention was on Joestar. She could feel his hardened talons on top of her coratid artery. She looked over and saw something in Johnny's eyes. She was sure that Brando was making her hallucinate. Small dark flames seemed to engulf Joestar's pupils. Unless he had a Quirk along with his Stand, that was just not possible. The American glanced at her, but only for a moment. The fires kept their place over his eyes. Maybe her eyes were not seeing things after all. During the brief instant they observed one another, one of his nails left its post and launched.

Diego, utilizing his enhanced reflexes, jumped backwards, taking his hostage with him. Landing on his feet, the young Brando looked down, and did not see any wounds on his body or clothes. "You missed me, Johnny."

"That may be true. But right now, it doesn't matter." Johnny gazed at the space next to his old rival. Diego did the same, and saw what looked like a small, swirling black mass swirling in midair.

The sight was not lost on Tooru. The two boys around her could not be sure just what was making Johnny's vortex float, but she knew. _Did he shoot me?! He shot my chest!_

Diego was, for once in his life, at a complete loss.

Johnny kept aiming his remaining nails, keeping his steel visage.

The Brit kept his focus on the hole, watching as it moved up, leaving behind a black trail akin to a snail and its slime, and slid onto his fingers. His eyes widened and he brought his free hand up, slapping it on the hole as it moved up his arm, as if it were embers from a fire about to ignite his limb. "What is this, Johnny?!"

The Joestar still refused to lower his fingers. "You weren't around when Tusk evolved at the USJ."

"Evolved?" Diego repeated, still smacking the tiny vortex. When it reached his bicep, it closed. And a small chunk of his arm when with it. Blood spurted out of the gaping wound like a fountain, making the heir of DIO shouted out in pain. He grabbed Tooru with his uninjured arm, and tossed her.

Johnny's eye flames vanished. Tusk offered no defensive capabilities to him. That fact was completely undeniable as Hagakure collided with him.

He couldn't see her. But he could certainly feel her pressing down on his torso. He reached over and grabbed what he hoped was one of her shoulders. "Get off." He did not wait for her to move on her own and pushed her away from him.

"You shot me!" She shouted incredulously.

"I was aiming for Dio," he replied dryly. "And nothing bad happened. At least not to you."

The aforementioned Brando growled and panted as he applied pressure to his wound. "Johnny Joestar. You think this will stop me?" His face cracked and his mouth split open. "Mine is the superior resolve. That's why you've never beaten me. And why you never _**will!"**_

He moved to charge at them, but only made it but a few steps.

From behind him, Gyro's voice boomed. "Eat my Balls, Dio!"

The User of Scary Monsters, taken aback the unseemly request, looked over his shoulder, and got a Steel Ball to the back. Its rotation instantly took affect. Diego could feel his muscles coiling and flexing without him willing them to do so. The fingers of his undamaged arm straightened and aligned, making him look as if he was about to break into applause. The Steel Ball continued its work, making his arm rear back. Diego knew what was going to happen.

 _Curse you, Zeppeli! I'll not forget this!_ The Steel Ball could control his physical actions, but not his mind. He willed Scary Monsters to deactivate. His face quickly returned to normal, as did his hand. His claws returned to being just his normal gloves as his fingertips grazed his face, agitating the skin. He let out a breath of relief. Had his transformation still been active, he would have flayed his visage like a slice of meat.

Its job complete, the Steel Ball removed itself from Brando and returned to Gyro.

Dio panted as he again placed his hand on the wound given to him by Johnny. "You... you think I'll just give up?"

Johnny's nails spiraled around their respective digits. He whispered out the side of his mouth towards where he had shoved Tooru. "Stay behind me." He was not sure if she had stuck around or hightailed it away from this particular battle. His eyes never left his rival. "I've known you for too long to think you would, Dio."

Gyro's signature weapons spun in his palms. "Looks like you're out of places to go, Dio."

The Brit growled. Johnny, and possibly the invisible girl, were in front of him, and Gyro was covering his back. This was proving to be a difficult day.

He would **_not_** surrender. Although he was open to a tactical retreat. He considered his options. Johnny Joestar's nails were numerous, and already set to go. Gyro's Steel Balld were the same, but he only had two. Plus, the nails could only do so much damage, while those blasted metal orbs could easily tear off limbs. Given the damage that Bakugo and Todoroki subjected their peers and surroundings to, the Zeppeli boy would surely face no repercussions for maiming him.

He came to his decision, and sprinted towards the Italian, planning to claw him and pass.

Gyro grinned widely, showing his golden grills. "Nyo ho ho! You're crazy, Dio!"

The grandson of DIO snarled. "Wryyy!" As he ran, his scales and fangs returned. Gyro threw one of his weapons, only for Brando's head and neck to bend at a seemingly impossible angle, making the Steel Ball fly past him... right towards Johnny and Tooru.

Johnny readied himself and fired several of his biological projectiles... only to miss every shot. The holes made with ACT 2 would always do their job, but only if they hit their mark.

"Oh, not good!" Gyro wound up his other Ball, but Diego was ready and slashed his face before making his escape. Gyro felt his flesh split apart like a wood pile being introduced to an axe. He could not hold back his screams as his plasma trickled down his veneer. He pressed his hand into what he hoped would not end up being facial scars.

Johnny prepared his other hand to fire, still attempting to destroy the Ball, only to feel something else crash into his side, sending him to the ground. His eyes saw the cloudy sky, and for a brief moment he saw a dark blur soar past him overhead. Surely, that had to be Gyro's Steel Ball. But if it had not struck him, then just what had sent him onto his back?

"You okay, Joestar?" asked the voice of Hagakure Tooru, right above him.

Johnny's focus turned to the pressure on his midsection. It was there, yet whatever was providing it felt... soft. It did not take him more than a moment to figure what had happened. "You helped me... even though I shot you?"

She got off him. "Well, like you said, you were aiming for Brando."

"Johnny!" The youngest Joestar's eyes moved to look at his friend. Gyro was on his hands (or rather, one hand, as the other was still applying pressure to his cuts) and knees, with his ear next to a stationary but rotating Steel Ball. After a few seconds, he stood up. Both his Balls returned to his hands. "Let's skedaddle. The fights are closing in on us." He turned on his heels and started walking.

Johnny nodded stiffly and followed after him.

"Joestar!" Tooru called after him, making him stop and look at her, or at least where he thought she was. "... Thanks."

He gave her the same cranial gesture Gyro had received a moment ago before continuing on.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Roadagain watched the violence continue. Teamwork seemed to click with this batch of students. Personally, he preferred one-on-one encounters, but he was not so proud or delusional to think everybody thought the same way he did. He watched in silence, his hands resting atop the guns in their holsters along his hips.

That Dark Will he never failed to search for... was absent from all of them, or at least the ones he could see. The determination, the resolve to do anything and everything needed to be done to finish the job. But he did not let that hamper him. They were still young, and only just recently entered the world of Heroics. They would all gain that Dark Will. It was the best way to survive walking down the path they had all chosen.

The madness encompassing him continued on, but the cacophony died down slightly when some of the young fighters noticed him watching.

Yaoyorozu voiced her thoughts. "Wouldn't you be better off assessing this battle from the monitor room, Roadagain-Sensei?"

"I prefer a pure, direct approach," he answered. "That being said, you've all a vigor. Now turn it on me."

That request drew a lot more attention to him, leaving them bewildered.

"What?" Kaminari blinked.

"I'm giving you all permission to attack me, though I prefer it be mano a mano." He stood up straight. "One of you, any of you, hit me with your best shot."

As soon as the words left his lips, a mighty stinging sensation overwhelmed him, originating from his back. He could hear the sizzling, like breakfast on a skillet. Then, a horrendous odor filled his nostrils. It took him only an instant to figure out what it was. His clothes melting. Despite the pain, he showed little reaction to it. Only mild surprise and discomfort. He looked his shoulder, and found a terrified Ashido. She was paling and stiff as a petrified board.

"I'm sorry!" She was shaking. "Was that another logical ruse?!"

Roadagain did not answer. Instead, he reached over, and turned the handle of his watch back.

"- best shot." He took a step to the right, and a large puddle of acid fell to the ground, making it smoke and sizzle.

Still behind him, Ashido was completely flabbergasted. "What... what just happened?"

Ringo spun to face her, and demonstrated his skills at the quick draw. Before anybody knew it, a large handgun was in his hand with his finger already on the trigger. He pulled it, and a nigh deafening bang filled the air. A small but noticable indent formed on the ground next to Mina's right boot. Ringo surmised the bullet had ricocheted off to who knew where upwards as his Stand appeared once more, its tunes plugging into his arms and back. "It's as I said, I can rewind time. All I've got to do is turn the knob of my watch the proper amount. That's the trigger to activate my ability."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"It's fortunate that you have a Stand, rather than a Quirk," Illuso said, double checking his notes as Man In The Mirror pummeled his latest target. "My abilities don't work so well on the latter. And Stands are so hard to come up in this country, I'm finding."

His inconsequential prey cried out in pain as the avian-esque Stand stomped him into the floor. "Why won't anybody help me?!"

Illuso glanced over to him. "Because nobody _can_ help you. I allowed you and _only_ you into the mirror. Nothing can enter my domain without my permission. That goes for your Stand, too."

The assassin's Stand let up its assault, letting his next victim breathe. "Why are you doing this?! Did we wrong you?! Kill one of your family?!"

"No, you didn't. This is happening because my Boss wants it to, though I admit I'm unsure exactly what his endgame is."

"Then why are you obeying him?!"

The question made Illuso will his Stand to continue the barrage. He reminisced about his late teammates, and their horrifying demise. Pulling himself from the nightmarish images in his mind, he pulled a knife from his sleeve. "I do so because my team and I don't know how to get rid of him just yet. Take that with you to your grave."

He gave the blade to Man In The Mirror, which then finished the job. The User checked to make sure the coast was clear. Finding nobody around, he exited the mirror.

The faces of Sorbet and Gelato haunted him for his entire walk back to La Squadra Esecuzioni's hideout. The Kamino district was always abuzz with people and lights, and his team's parlor was no different. He made his way through the gambling addicts and eventually made his way to the private floor.

"It's done," he said.

"Just in time," his comrade Formaggio said, looking at his laptop. "New orders from the Boss."

"If that's him your talking to," Illuso yawned as he sat down. "Tell him the guy is worm food."

Their leader looked out the tinted window of their dwelling. "I doubt it is actually him. What does he require of us now?"

Formaggio read the words on the screen. "Find the head honcho the Yakuza."

Illuso grinned. "Taking out the serpent already? That was fast."

"No, it specifies we just have to **find** him. Nothing else."

Risotto Nero pondered deeply. He never knew just what was going on in the Boss's head. And truth he told, sometimes he did not want to.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Before any further assaults on Roadagain could occur, a loud buzz filled the air.

"Time's up. Reconvene at the main gate." Ringo wiped the debris off his shirt and gloves. "Time to see the overall damage." He made his way to the gate and waited. The students steadily made their way to them, lining up on instinct. Truly, the afternoon had demonstrated just how dangerous the life of a Hero could be. Bruises and blood were in massive supply. All of them were standing. But very few could do so on their own. The only one without a scratch was Todoroki.

Dio panted heavily as his arm leaked like an old faucet. "Hhhaaahhh... hhhaaaahhhh..."

"Seems most of you need to pay a visit to Recovery Girl before headed off," Ringo stated. "Tell me, what did you learn today?"

Uraraka went first. "That Thirteen was right. All of us are dangerous."

Roadagain nodded. "It's how you all choose to use your abilities that make you what you are. A wise man once said, to see how a person truly is, give him power." He bowed his head. "I thank you all, for your participation."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Down a few twists and turns of the halls, Ringo made his way out towards his temporary classroom when an all too familiar voice dripping with seduction caught his attention.

"They said you were paying us a visit. I just wish you had told _me_ beforehand."

Roadagain glanced over to the doorway, leaning on which was... "Midnight. It's been a long time." He did not stop.

"Too~ long, Ringo." She sauntered after him. Catching up, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed my silver fox. And I love the goatee. Very doom-inducing."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that was fun!" Gyro gleefully said as he put his arms on Johnny and Izuku's shoulders. The trio made their way out of UA's gate. "We got to attack Dio without consequences and Johnny here got some action. Nyo ho!"

Izuku looked puzzled. "Didn't we all fight?"

"Not that kind of action, Izzy." He grinned at his American friend. "She must really like you, Johnny. Not every naked woman throws herself at guys like that."

"Wh-what?!" One For All's newest wielder was aghast at this piece of information.

Johnny maintained his unreadable expression. "Could you not? Even just for a minute?"

"Nope!" Gyro's smile only shrunk when a song became to emit from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone. "It's my old man. Excuse me for a moment." He quickened his pace and answered. _"Salve, padre."_

Izuku looked at Johnny. Despite both being friends with Gyro, neither of them had really conversed for much more than a few moments at a time. As he wracked his mind, he remembered a small piece of information regarding Johnny's lineage. "Are you really related to Hermit Purple?"

"Yes. Being a direct descendant was the proudest fact of my grandfather's life." His tone made it clear that he was indifferent to his heritage.

Izuku, however, was as enthusiastic as he ever was when discussing anything involving Heroes. "That's amazing! Are your other relatives also Heroes? Is that why you came to UA?"

Johnny glanced at him sideways for a moment. "Some. My folks opted for a quieter, simpler life. Let me ask you something. Why, in the name of sanity, are you friends with Dio? If he's acting so nice to you, I'll bet my legs it's just because he wants something."

Izuku looked at him, his giddiness withering. "I... I don't think he would get anything out of me."

"Then either he sees something I don't, or he got hit on the head really hard in the entrance exam."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've known Diego Brando for years. He's an opportunist above all else." His eyes drifted. "And he never goes away."

Izuku followed his line of sight. What behold him was Diego and Giorno, sitting at a table outside a café. While that was normal, the young women fawning over them was out of the ordinary.

Johnny began to match Gyro's pace. "Let's just go."

While Johnny loathed Brando, Izuku certainly did not. He waved at Diego, who lazily returned it. Satisfied, Izuku followed after the two foreigners.

One of the women leaned on Dio, pressing her chest into his back while he helped himself to a drink. "You never told us you had a brother, Giorno."

Another gazed at him like he was buried treasure. "He's as cute as you."

"We aren't brothers," Brando specified as he sipped his beverage. "We are nephew and uncle."

The ladies looked lost and amazed by the unlikeliness of his statement.

Giorno nodded. "It's true. My father is very... active, it seems."

Diego pulled his own weight with the check before he and Giorno departed for home. Neither of them attempted further conversation. Diego's mind was fixated on words he had heard sporadically throughout his life.

 _You cannot win them all._

Those five words dug into him like a knife, staying deep in him all the way past the iron gates of Brando Manor. Pet Shop glared at them, but did not attack.

Giorno excused himself. To where exactly, Diego did not care.

The young Brando found himself walking up the many flights of stairs as if on autopilot. _Cannot win them all... I used to wipe the floor with everybody I ever encountered, with or without Scary Monsters. But now... they're all catching up to me. Have I become complacent? Have I started slacking off? I cannot allow any of them to surpass me! I've already been shown to be inferior to a few of them, at least in my teacher's eyes. That was humiliating enough! And now Johnny's Stand is evolving?!_

He snarled as he made his way up DIO's tower. His mind was dead set on his musings, but a small portion wondered where the world's biggest sycophant, his grandfather's lackey, Iced, was. The man hardly ever left DIO's radius of beckoning and calling.

He opened the massive door. "Grandfather. I..." He was silenced by what he saw.

DIO and Pucci, laying on the bed, reading.

The Vampire, shirtless and looking at a photo of the Mona Lisa, looked at him nonchalantly. "Yes, Diego?"

"I... I'll come back later." He closed the door... and hastily went down the stairs. "Well, that'll be forever burned in my memory."


	18. Competition Starts

Nobody told Giorno the sad truth, but it had not taken him long to figure it out. His Stand, Gold Experience, was capable of creating life, but it could do something else in addition.

It allowed him to sense life. From the moment he first arrived at Brando Manor, he could tell that his father and nephew were far from the only inhabitants. Several servants dwelled on the various levels of the extensive house. Women he had never seen before and would probably never lay his eyes on again came and went. They would arrive in the evening, be escorted to DIO's tower, and leave the following morning, sore and disoriented.

Of all the people he had encountered, there was one that eluded him. One that nobody hardly talked about. His half sister, Dahlia. He had never seen her out and about in the mansion. She never joined them for meals.

There was the possibility that she had simply entrusted her son to her father, but Giorno could not seem to come up with why. If it were an issue of money, then why did she not stay in the pampered environment with the rest of her kin?

The son of DIO may have been young, but he was far from stupid. A simple matter of deduction was all he needed. She was dead.

As he watched his nephew get pummeled into the ground, he could not help but wonder what had felled her. It was pointless, as the damage was done, but still...

"Too slow," DIO said passively as Diego clawed at him, only to miss. The blood-sucker caught the young Brando's wrist without effort, and lifted him up. With a casual air, he tossed his heir into a statue of a woman holding a water jug. The impact was surely painful. Diego winced and groaned as his momentum made the stone decoration break. He and the pieces fell to the ground.

Giorno silently observed as his relative took in a breath and got on his knees. If there was one thing Giorno knew to be the absolute truth about the aloof and prideful Diego was that he never gave up. No matter what was thrown at him, no matter how many times he got bloodied and knocked down, he always picked himself up.

 _Your resolve is respectable,_ nipote. _I suppose it runs in the family. Perhaps you'll be instrumental for my dream._

Diego cracked his neck as he bared his fangs, ready for another barrage courtesy of his grandfather. _You think you can just waltz in and take what's rightfully mine, Giorno? My branch of the family tree was formed first. **I** was here **first!** And I'm not about to let some bastard replace me like some old pet!_

Simultaneously, DIO had his own machinations at work as The World slugged Diego in the gut. _That's right. You two don't need to like each other. You only need to serve me, DIO. You'll both make such useful tools._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The following day without incident. The morning lessons went on as usual, boring the majority of the students. The afternoon also went as normal as it could.

"That's the day," Roadagain said as the bell rang, sitting at his desk. "Have yourselves a pleasant evening."

The students of 1-A gathered their things and made to make their way to their homes.

As he stood, Johnny looked at his hand.

Gyro and Yaoyorozu noticed this, and the former grinned. "Thinking of getting a manicure, Johnny? Then again, with how your Stand works, it might only last a few minutes, nyo ho!"

"That's sort of what's on my mind," Johnny replied. "When I first got my ability, my nails, my ammo, would grow back in just a moment. But when it evolved, when I use Tusk in ACT 2, it takes a lot longer. About a minute. Not exactly a good thing if I miss a lot in a fight."

Gyro nodded. "Yeah, you ain't exactly a boxer."

"You could try ingesting biotin," Yaoyorozu suggested.

"Bio-what?" The word was alien to the youngest Joestar.

"It's a sort of vitamin that helps the body produce energy, thus making nails grow quicker."

Johnny rubbed his chin. "Guess I could buy some and try it."

"I think I heard somewhere that herbs do the job too," Gyro added as the three make their way towards the door. "Like mint and cham- ehi!" He had bumped into Iida's back. "What's the holdup, Prez?" He did not wait for an answer, opting instead to raise his heels to look over his peer's shoulder. What he saw was surprising to say the least. A throng of what he surmised to be other UA students had gathered around the massive doors of their classroom. What truly struck him was just how silent they all were. It was like they were waiting for a movie to start in the theater. "What on Earth is going on here?"

Bakugo walked past him. "Isn't it obvious, you damn idiot? They're trying to scope out the competition."

Gyro murmured a few profanities in his native tongue before turning his head to Midoriya. "Is it just medically impossible for him to not be a dick for twenty seconds?"

"That's just his neutral mood," Midoriya said, used to his old friend's demeanor.

"You call _that_ neutral? Nuh-uh. Johnny here is acting neutral."

Bakugo, having not heard their small exchange, regarded the mob. "It's pointless, what you're doing! So why don't all you extras get lost!"

"Don't call people you've never met 'extras' right off the bat!" Iida reprimanded.

The Class President was not the only one unamused by the en masse insult.

"What did you just call me?!" A gangly, black-haired student forced his way towards Bakugo. "Did you just call me an **extra?!"**

Before the ill-tempered one could go off any further, another dark haired boy put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Narancia. You don't want to get any more detention."

Diego, having forced his way to the door with a series of shoves and slithers, got himself a front row seat to the heated words. He noticed at once that Giorno was standing next to the enraged young man. The two regarded each other with silence.

Narancia seethed, but ultimately let out a long breath. "Sorry, Bucciarati. He isn't worth it."

It was then that Bakugo's neutral mood vanished. "What?! You little-"

Bucciarati cut him off. "I suggest _you_ exercise self-control as well." He led Narancia off. Giorno lingered for a moment, looking at his nephew, before he followed them.

A new voice came from the crowd. "I thought all of those in the Heroics department were arrogant. Maybe that guy was an exception." The owner of the words came forward. He had messy blue hair, and a look that would make anybody who looked at him think he had not slept for days. "You're all probably too absorbed with yourselves to know this, but there's tons of us in the General Education department because we failed the entrance exam."

"I was indeed aware of that," Diego said flatly. Deciding not to stick around for the sob story, he forced his way through the crowd, going after Giorno and his two friends. He turned out to be the only one to leave.

The exhausted confronter went on, unfazed by Brando's casual disregard for him and the rest. "You know, the Sports Festival can get somebody transferred to the Heroics Department if they do good enough. And the opposite can happen as well."

That claim sent a shiver down Midoriya's spine. He was not sure if this stranger was telling the truth, or just trying to psyche them out. But that was not a risk to take.

"So right now," the speaker continued. "I'm thinking... why don't I pull the rug out from under you, topple you off your high horses. You Heroic ones can consider this a declaration of war." Satisfied with having said his piece, he walked off.

"I'm starting to think Dio had the right idea," Johnny said. "He left before you put bullseyes on all our heads, Bakugo."

"It doesn't matter," the fiery tempered one replied. "None of it matters once you're at the top."

"Oh really, we're at the top?" Gyro quizzically asked. "I wasn't aware. When did that happen?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The following morning, Ringo sat behind his temporary desk, having taken apart his firearm. He carefully scrubbed the intricate pieces. One wrong move and it could potentially fall apart. As he focused on the muzzle, he heard the door slide open. Instinctively, he glanced sideways to see just who it was.

"Midoriya. Bewildered. Talkative. And punctual. You're just full of surprises."

All Might's secret protégé felt his legs wobbling as he nodded with a tight mouth.

Ringo checked his wrist watch. "You're a good twelve minutes early. Your train arrive before schedule?"

Midoriya forced himself to answer. "Y-yes! But I also... I was wondering..." His arm, shivering, reached into his backpack. He pulled out a slightly worn hardcover book. "Could... could you sign this?"

The request caught Mandom's User off guard. Even in his homeland, he hardly got asked for autographs. But he hardly held that fact with disdain. He often went out of his own way to avoid attention. He took the novel out of his student's hand and read the title. _Philosophies of the True Man's World._

"I wasn't aware they sold this so far from home." He turned it over and around in his hands. "This looks like a first edition."

"It is." Midoriya fervently nodded. "I asked for it when I was a kid."

Ringo opened the cover and put a pen to the inside. "Midoriya, I've never met a youth quite like you. Take that as a compliment."

The minutes passed, and more of 1-A poured in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... until Siri walked in. She seemed normal, but then hunched over.

"You sick, Valentine?" Ringo asked, rising from his seat.

"No. She isn't." The voice that answered sounded identical to Siri's. But it was coming from her back. Out from her blazer came another Valentine, and she looked furious. The copy full emerged and stood on her own two feet, glaring at her counterpart. "Somebody tell her that she can't switch realities with me in my sleep just so she can avoid the dude she dumped."

Those who had arrived before Valentine looked utterly lost, while the seemingly original Siri just sighed. "What made you figure it out?"

"Pannacotta, your, I repeat, _**your**_ ex, decided to ask me to forgive him. I don't care how delicious sounding a name nor how high an IQ he has, the guy is a ticking bomb."

The other Valentine groaned. "Damn it. I was hoping to keep myself on the down low for at least another week."

"Well, you won't. Now get lost!"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As the days passed, the Heroes in training worked themselves to their limits. But they were not the only ones occupied with important business.

Overhaul scrubbed fervently as the soap and water ran over and off his hands. His private washroom was always kept in pristine condition. But still he felt the urge to wash. The water felt soothing on his currently exposed fingers.

"I think you got the dirt off." Those words caught his attention. His eyes darted upwards to the mirror hanging over the sink. He saw himself... and somebody else standing behind him. He had long brown hair tied into several ponytails. His red eyes held a sense of smugness in them. "Your hands are starting to go raw."

The Yakuza boss spun himself around, arms outstretched and ready to obliterate the intruder. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. He was alone in the room. He blinked and started to steady his breathing. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"I'm not a figment," the same voice said. Overhaul looked over his shoulder, and the mystery man with there in the mirror. "I wager that your obsession with cleanliness will make it so you won't attack the mirror. That'll make things easier. Before you freak out, I'm not here to hurt you."

Overhaul continued his attempts to calm himself. "You aren't real."

The stranger smirked, and his hands reached down out of Overhaul's sight below the frame of the mirror. He heard a squeaking, and looked down slightly to see the faucet knobs turning, making the water flow stop. Having proved he was indeed real, he spoke once more. "Listen and listen well. My Boss is interested in... a sort of team up between our organizations."

"Your Boss?"

"Don't bother asking for more information. I don't know who he is or what he looks like. He makes it a point to remain anonymous. Those who look for him wind up... getting hurt. But that doesn't matter here. What does is you and us can operate in sync. Heroes have meddled in both our affairs, after all. And your hold is considerably weak on the underground around here."

"How do you know that?"

"You think the news won't report suspected Yakuza getting offed? Point being, you know the ins and outs of this city, even this prefecture, maybe even this entire country. And we have the bodies and means of taking over. Tell you what. You think on it, and I'll come back and check in with you in a few days."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Gregorio looked over the chart in his hands, standing beside Aizawa's bed. "Well, there's no hemorrhaging or infection. And you're completely mobile, all your bones are set in the correct positions."

"Does that mean I can _finally_ get back to my job?"

The Zeppeli patriarch nodded. "I would suggest you avoid further danger, but that would be fruitless advice."

Aizawa looked at him, unable to read his unchanging face. The doctor had not shown emotion once since the educator had been committed. "You don't respect Heroes, do you?"

"Do not misconstrue me, Eraserhead. I adhere to the belief that nobody should overstep their boundaries."

Aizawa's mind brought forth images of the cackling Gyro. _Just how far did **that** apple fall from the tree?_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As the sun rose once more, 1-A filed into their homeroom, waiting for their lessons to start.

"Weird," Kirishima said as he looked at the vacant desk. "Roadagain-Sensei's usually here before any of us."

"Maybe he returned to his glorious home country," Siri suggested.

Johnny added his own theory, with a far less chipper tone. "Maybe he thought he had better things to do."

"He's still here," answered somebody from the doorway. All eyes turned to the entrance. What they saw could have passed for a mummy. Or a burn victim. But the voice was familiar enough to the students for them all to know just who it was.

"Aizawa-Sensei?!"

The perpetually exhausted Hero nodded and walked in, his words muffled from the bandages concealing his visage. "I can safely surmise that Roadagain has been tough on you all." The majority of his students nodded, with looks of painful memories etched in their eyes. "Good. You all should get as much preparation as possible."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"I suppose my tenure here as come to an end." Ringo sipped the tea Nezu had prepared for him. The two were sitting in the teacher's lounge alone.

The Principal helped himself to a cup. "On the contrary. I was hoping you would accept a more... long term position."

Ringo, in the midst of blowing off the steam atop his drink, looked at his employer. He did not know what to feel. Suprise? Gratitude? Happiness?

"You don't have to necessarily answer right now," Nezu assured. "Perhaps I can offer you something smaller so you can test the waters?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

At last, the day came. Countless people would be tuning into the display of UA's latest batch of power. The stadium would be jam packed, surely. But what a select few were aware of was the latest addition to it.

Telence waited by one of the numerous cars into the garage, having made sure the door was closed. Every inch of glass on the vehicle, sans the front windshield, had been painted black and covered with the thickest of fabrics, all to keep the sunlight out of the backseats. The gamer heard the door open and glanced over to see his employer, dressed in his usual gaudy clothes, along with a long, hooded coat as extra precaution. Giorno and Diego had departed earlier for their preparations.

DIO climbed into the back. "Let's be off, D'Arby. Pucci informed me that our arrival is expected."

Telence got behind the steering wheel. "Yes, Lord DIO."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the Stadium, a massive crowd had already gathered. Vendors lined the walkway, selling everything from food to shoddy merchandise. Among those in attendance was Mount Lady, using her assets, fame and looks, to get a reduced price on a snack. He fell for it, lock, stock, and barrel.

As she enjoyed her food, something caught her ears. Angry shouting. For a moment, her worried the man she had flirted with had come to his senses, but that went away when it became evident that numerous people were raising their voices.

"Watch it!"

"Learn to drive!"

"Use the roads!"

A car horn rang out behind her. Before she could react, she felt someone, or something, pull her from the walkway, just in time for a black car to speed past her towards the Stadium.

"Some people," said a deep voice behind her, whom she assumed to be the one who moved her.

Rather than a face, she was met with a muscled chest adorning a harness. Her eyes drifted upwards, past the pectorals and neck to meet the gaze of the man. He had a hard, unassuming face, and red eyes surrounded by black sclerae. Covering his blue hair was a God-like hat with six small metal orbs the size of ping pong balls hang on the ends.

 _So tall..._ she thought. _And so... ripped._

"You obviously aren't hurt," he said. "Good day." He started walking off.

Mount Lady found herself running after him, quickly struggling to match his pace due to the difference of lengths in their legs. "Hey, thanks! I never got your name."

He gave a sidelong glance at her, hesitating before responding. "Ferro."

"Nice name. You foreign?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you."

She ignored the double sided statement. "I'm positive you know who I am. Are you a Hero too?"

"No."

"Then what do you do?"

"Run a few businesses and parlors."

"So... you're loaded?"

"My associates and I get by."

 _Yeah, he's rich. And hot to boot._ She grinned and walked closer to him. "You wanna maybe sit next to each other during the Festival?"

Again, he paused before answering. "Maybe. One of my business partners accompanied me here, but it seems I've lost-"

A woman screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped a man with purple hair. He grinned perversely. "Di molto!"

"There he is."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Have you all finished your preparations?!" Iida loudly asked his classmates as they all lounged in their designated waiting room.

"For the ninth time, yes!" Gyro shouted back, finishing the patterns on his newly formed Steel Balls.

Johnny downed a cup of chamomile tea. "I still can't believe they're letting you use those."

"It's only fair. Pinky over there gets those boots. Plus I got these too." He grinned widely, showing a new set of grills that still read 'GO!GO!' on top and '1-A!' on the bottom.

"Those are so manly!" Kirishima was obviously impressed.

Diego regarded them with disinterest, finding nothing better to do other than let their inane chatter bounce on his ear canals. Next to him, Midoriya was trying, and apparently failing, to reign in his anxiety.

"Midoriya." The two friends watched as Todoroki approached them, his face as blank as Johnny's. "I'll cut to the chase. In an objective sense, I think I surpass you in terms of strength."

Gyro looked over his shoulder wearing a coy grin. "Really? You're tougher than the guy who can't throw a punch without crippling himself? You're a damn genius!"

Todoroki ignored the European and continued addressing Izuku. "You've somehow managed to grab All Might's attention as well. I'm not going to pry into that. I'm only letting you know that I am going to beat you today."

Some of the words spoken unearthed the mystery that had plagued Diego's mind. As Kirishima attempted to alleviate the newfound tension, Brando's thoughts wandered.

 _'He's a Quirkless loser...'_

 _Got this power from somebody else..._

 _'Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's...'_

 _Everybody seems shocked All Might took a teaching job..._

 _He can barely control his power..._

 _'Somehow managed to grab All Might's attention...'_

Present Mic, sitting in the announcer box, smiled widely as the microphone in front of him made feedback go through the numerous speakers. _"Welcome all, welcome! To our great yearly melee! The UA Sports Festival!"_

1-A made their way out into the open, as did all the other first year classes, a rumbling came from above.

"Is it gonna rain?" Gyro wondered aloud. They all looked upward, but they did not see dark clouds. Rather, what beheld them was a dome slowly closing overhead of the entire arena, with scores of blinding lights on the underside, keeping the contestants and spectators out of the massive shadow that would have surely been cast down on them.

"That's new," Kirishima said, recalling when he had watched previous Festivals from home. "I don't remember that happening last year."

Diego surmised what was going on and surveyed the audience. Who he was looking for would certainly be in a good seat. He quickly found that he was right, and pointed. "I think he is the reason why the sun is being blocked."

Several of his classmates looked to where he was indictating, and saw a man who looked strikingly similar to Diego.

Kaminari squinted. "Brando, is... is he your father?"

The inadvertent mention of the man Diego hated most forced him to take a deep breath before answering. "No. Grandfather."

"Your what?! What's his secret?"

"Immortality." He felt that was explanation enough and stopped talking as the scores of students approached a podium. Standing on it was a woman who looked like she had just come from a sex dungeon. Most of the males in attendance instantly recognized her as Midnight, the R Rated Hero.

"Nice to all of you giving your undivided attention," she beamed. "Player Rep, please come on up! Bakugo Katsuki!"

He did just that, but strangely without his usual boisterous air. Instead, he was slouching with his hands in his pockets.

Midoriya was shocked, to say the least. "Our representative is Kacchan?!"

Diego glanced at him, still mentally finishing the puzzle. "It matters little. I'm just curious to see how spectacularly he paints targets on us."

Bakugo stepped onto the podium, up to the microphone. "I'm gonna win," he said simply. "You'll all make fine stepping stones for me."

Diego might have chuckled at the uproar that immediately followed. "I knew it."

Gyro waved his arms towards the other snarling classes. "We are not willingly affiliated with him!"

But his words went unheard. Numerous students voiced their disdain all at once.

"I'll be the one to tear you down!"

"Don't get so cocky!"

"You arrogant motherfucker!"

"I'm gonna use you for target practice!"

Bakugo paid them no mind and simply walked down to rejoin his class.

Gyro rubbed his face. "We're fucking doomed."

Midnight also seemed unbothered by the vulgarities. "Well then, onto the preliminaries!"

"Never a dull moment," Uraraka said.

A massive rectangular hologram formed behind the dominatrix, suspended in midair. "Our first round towards destiny... will be this!"

Two words appeared on the screen. 'OBSTACLE RACE'

"A race between all eleven classes around the outside of the Stadium!" Midnight was sounding more and more excited by the moment. A gate leading to a path into the sunlight opened, revealing the starting line. Taking the hint, all of the first years approached it. "We take pride in our freedom on campus around here. The same applies here! You're free to do anything, so long as you don't stray from the course!"

In the audience, DIO smirked. _Make me proud, boys._

Midoriya took a spot next to Brando. _This is my chance. The world is watching. But if I'm always unable to use my power, I'll always be stuck with limits. I need to surpass these trials._

To his left, Brando bent his knees as his mouth split open. _You pathetic flock of pigeons. I'll stand above you all in the end. You're all guilty!_

"START!"

All of them charged forward... only to get stuck. They were crammed shoulder to shoulder like sardines in a can.

"The gate's too cramped!" Izuku audibly realized.

"For you!" Diego jumped up, and began running atop his fellow students, using their shoulders and scalps as a walkway. As he made his way forward, those below him became immobilized. The chill in the air told him why. He could see Todoroki taking the lead, leaving a trail of ice behind him. The frozen substance climbed up those unfortunate enough to not have dodged it.

As Todoroki sprinted forward, he heard his classmates call out to him. "Nice try!"

Had he looked behind himself, he would have seen Kirishima, Bakugo, Aoyama, and Yaoyorozu soaring towards him, the latter making a Steel pole shoot out from her hand to keep her going up and forward.

Seeing them widen the gap between them, Brando felt his competitive side flare up. It was just like his derby days. And like then, he would do anything and everything to win, regardless of who he hurt.

He opted to start then and there. He hastily made his way to the pole created by and still carrying Yaoyorozu, and wrapped his claws around it. Summoning his might, he forced it down. Like a house of cards, it fell, taking its creator to the ground. She slammed into the ice, making Brando grin. _I swore that I would pulverize those who stood above me. I've not forgotten how you bested me during Aizawa's first logical ruse._

"Dio, you fucking cheater!" Gyro shouted as he tried to free himself from those still stuck in the gateway.

"They said anything goes, Zeppeli." Diego's words were spoken moreso to himself than anybody else. As he ran forward, he made sure than his foot made an impact on Momo's back.

Johnny had thought that nothing Dio did would surprise him. And he found that to be true. _You don't know him like I do, Gyro. And Izuku, I still think he's played you like a fiddle. He has no shame. He probably has no limits. He has a hunger, and he'll go to Hell and back to satisfy it._ As he made his way through the bodies, he saw in his peripheral vision the tired looking bluenette from several days ago, being carried by several other students, all of whom looked spaced out. _What are you capable of?_

Finally, all of them made it out into the open, with Todoroki keeping his lead. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see just who was tailing him. "I knew some of my class would dodge that. But I didn't expect so many."

A sound nobody thought they would hear that day rang out. The whirring of a plane. The culprit came into view. A small red, almost toy-like fighter zoomed through the air, descending and opening fire. The ground was quickly littered with holes.

"Live ammo?!" Several shouted out.

Giddy laughter came from one of those chasing after Todoroki. "If I can't use Aerosmith on that jerk, I'll take filling _you_ full of holes!" He would have done just that, but a giant metallic hand swatted him away.

Scores of robotic voices thundered. **"Multiple targets acquired."**

Zero-Pointers from the entrance exam converged on the participants.

Back in the stadium, DIO, along with everybody else, watched it all unfold. "The funding this school has must be astronomical."

Pucci nodded. "Society is always willing to throw money towards those who protect them."

DIO smiled thinly. "That is far too true." He watched the gigantic screen, on which Todoroki froze the towering robots. His grin remained as the ice sculptures collapsed separating him from all those behind him.

 _"Oh-ho!"_ Present Mic laughed. _"He's blocked them all off! Harsh!"_

 _"Don't be so sure."_ Aizawa countered, albeit with his signature tone.

Outside, Todoroki kept going at full speed... and heard two people screaming behind him.

 **"ARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!"**

 _ **"WRYYYYYYY!"**_

 _"Looks like 1-A's Brando and 1-B's Bucciarati have made it throw the freezing wreckage!"_

Todoroki again rubbernecked and saw that Present Mic was correct. Coming out of the dust thrown up from the collapsing debris came an unlikely duo.

Brando, with his claws and tail covered in frost, was charging right at him.

Not too far behind Brando was somebody Todoroki had never seen before, but could only be Bucciarati. Hovering behind him was a blue and white ghost covered with armor and zippers. So this 1-B student was a Stand User, and could make his way out of trouble.

Both had a look of utter determination as they zeroed in on him.


	19. Witnessing The Impossible

"A man in a mirror!?" Sports Maxx nearly choked on his drink. A series of coughs and havoc escaped his throat as he turned down the volume of the television. "You sure, Overhaul?"

His current boss nodded. "I thought I was seeing things. But I'm sure. And his employer wants a sort of... merger."

Maxx's mind rocketed away, thinking back to when he was slightly younger. "This guy in the mirror. Did he have long brown hair and red eyes?"

Overhaul looked at him steadily. "Do you know him?"

Maxx set his glass down. "Yeah. Back stateside, I... moved a few things for a European crew."

"Drugs."

"Naturally. Guns, too. Anyway, my guys and I were loading up, all under the watchful, reflected eyes of one of their men. He made sure we didn't keep any of the goods."

"I see. And did this enforcer have a name?"

"Never shared that info. But I can tell you this. The guys he answered to... ain't nobody to say 'no' to. They got eyes, ears, and hands everywhere. They're called Passione, and back in their home turf, they controlled almost everything."

"And you know this, how?"

"I moved things for them more than once. Hotels, casinos, restaurants, the cops. You couldn't send a text without Passione reading it. Overhaul, if they've put their foot in your door, open it and let them in."

Overhaul was indeed considering doing so, especially with this newfound information. The Yakuza had fallen so far in such a small amount of time. However, one thing was gnawing at his thoughts. "Who gives the orders?"

"Dunno. Nobody does. He, or she, is a ghost. A faceless enigma. All I know is that asking questions like that leads to trouble."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"They didn't have any wine, Lord DIO," Iced said as he returned to his seat behind his personal savior. He passed the bloodsucker a water bottle filled with crimson liquid. "So I cut my wrist."

"Thank you, Iced." DIO sipped the plasma as he continued to watch the fun unfold. "I trust you've treated your wound? We don't need people freaking out over it."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Well, this sucks!" Gyro said as Kirishima burst out of the debris left by Todoroki.

Another first year, gleaming with silver, did the same. "That damn moron could have killed us!"

Johnny continued running with the initial danger finally settled. "Surrounded by psychos."

Gyro followed suit. "Dog eat dog, Izzy! Move it or lose it!"

Midoriya could tell that his eccentric friend was correct. This was a race with only one rule. Two if they all went with the de facto 'no killing' principle of life. He made his legs carry him forward at the best speed he could muster.

Above them, explosions could be heard. Gyro glanced towards the sky to find Bakugo using his flying technique to catapult over the wreckage. "Man, I hate that guy sometimes."

Johnny kept his own eyes forward. "I'm prepared to shoot him if need be, Gyro."

Izuku was too far behind to hear Joestar's dark statement. _This is only the first leg of the Festival! If I use One For All here, I'm done for!_ As he continued on, he spied something. A slab of metal, roughly as tall as he was and slightly wider. _Must have fallen off one of the robots!_ An idea came to him. Without losing too much momentum, he reached down and grabbed it. _Maybe I don't have to use my Quirk just yet!_

All of those who had been left in the dust pressed on.

Far ahead, Bucciarati kept his own pace right behind Diego. _You probably don't recognize me, Brando. I saw you in Rome once. We all did. And I want to know just what it was you did to make Trish shed tears like that..._

Todoroki was the first to reach the next section of the Obstacle course; a series of ropes going from plateau to plateau over a shadowy ravine. Multiple courses to choose from. A multitude of tightrope walks.

Brando grinned. "See you in my tracks!" He leapt forward and sprinted along the thick line.

Bucciarati's veneer did not change. His Stand moved to be in front of him. As he came to the first rope, Sticky Fingers punched it twice. The first simply to dislodge it, and the second to use his Ability. Instantly, a zipper manifested on the twine, stretching from one end to another. Bucciarati grabbed the slider as it fell down. With but a mere thought, the slider moved towards the opposite end, dragging the Italian upwards. Coming to the rock above, he reached with his free hand and gripped the ledge. Pulling himself up, he went on, leaving a useless, split rope behind.

Far behind, Valentine seethed as D4C's legs overshadowed her own as she sprinted. "Damn it all! One rule, and it's one that my Stand breaks!"

Even further back, Johnny was unsure what to do. His nails were not so effective on metal, and there were too many Zero-Pointers to deal with. Before he could think further, a boom filled his and everybody else's ears. Something collided with the massive bot, sending it to the ground.

"Not even a sweat!"

The disowned son of the latest George Joestar looked over and saw Yaoyorozu, with her shirt undone, standing next to a cannon, smoke billowing from the muzzle.

Gyro could not help but laugh. "Nyo ho! I love that girl!"

More and more came to the second phase of the race.

"These are too wide for me to jump across, kero." Tsuyu got on all fours and started to make her way across the first gap. Before she even a meter inward, the rope bounced, making her hold on tighter.

Behind her, a black-maned young man had a face of smugness on. "If I can't outrun them all, I'll just make sure there's only one way to go!"

A whirring rang out overhead. Everybody within earshot tilted their heads back. The small plane from earlier was soaring once more. It nosedived... and opened fire. A barrage of bullets hit one of the small posts keeping the rope in place, sending it over the edge. Those who had made their way to the now destroyed way to cross stared for a moment. When the shock passed, they scrambled to the next passable route, only for more fire to rain down, wrecking another rope. Narancia continued his raging strategy over and over again, leaving less and less options to those behind him and Tsuyu.

"A little bit of overkill, Narancia!" Giorno claimed loudly.

Next to him, a young woman with pink hair covered in tech grinned. "Not a problem for me! Time for my babies to shine!" From a chest plate, a harpoon and line shot out, easily making it across the drop and burying itself into the closest ledge. It became evident that she had a winch on her as the cable quickly wound back into where it had come, taking her across. She landed on her destination with ease and excitement before repeating the procedure.

Giorno's resolve flared as Gold Experience punched the ledge he was standing on. Instantly, a sapling sprouted forth, and grew. Those behind him found the sight to be like watching a tape on fast forward. As the tree continued to increase in size and length, Giorno hopped on. Nature soon ran its course. The tree started growing upwards, towards the sun, its source of succentance. Fortunately, its initial growth proved to be useful. Standing on the branch closest to the other plateau, Giorno curled his leg muscles. He jumped. His arm outstretched and ready for the impact of grabbing on, he soon realized he had leapt too soon. He was not going to make it. With a mere thought, Gold Experience manifested once more in front of him. Its left hand grabbed his own, and its right managed to grip the rocky ledge in front of them. As he and his Stand pulled him up, the competition had seen the spectacle, and mobbed to the tree, intending to repeat his actions.

Along one of the select few alternate paths Narancia had missed, Iida used his Engines to propel him along, desperate to keep his balance. "I'm positive my brother is watching! And I can't let myself look so lame!"

Over in the audience, those words gave DIO a revelation. He snapped his fingers. Instantly, D'Arby passed him a phone. He dialed quickly and put it to his ear. Tone. Tone. Tone.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Those simple words were enough. "Lord DIO!"

"Yes. I should let you know, I'm in the country. I'm in the Festival's audience."

"You're _here!?_ Are you..."

"No. _**He**_ still has that role. I'm here because of... other reasons."

"The blonde kid with the fangs. Is he yours?"

"My late daughter's little boy. A gloryhound, through and through. You might like him. Or not."

"Is he in the loop, then?"

"No. I would gain nothing from telling him. In fact, it would be counterproductive. I've spent years keeping him happy. He enjoys the spotlight and praise too much. I saw your... attempt. How are your injuries?"

"You saw? They hurt like hell."

"I can imagine. I'm no stranger to pain." He rubbed his neck. "Anyway, are you watching the Festival?"

"I am. And..."

DIO cocked an eyebrow. "And what?"

"I think... DIO, I have to go. My bandages need changing."

"Of course. Take care of yourself, child." He hung up. "Did I miss anything?"

Pucci looked at the monitor. "They've reached the minefield."

Several small mounds were strewn about, marking the areas where explosions would be imminent. Todoroki had maintained his lead and reached it first.

Diego thundered in and inhaled deeply through the nose... and smiled wickedly before sprinting off. He sniffed again. "Black powder. Iron. There!" He altered his course and continued on.

 _That's a trick I cannot copy,_ Bucciarati mused. He heard explosions, but saw none of the mines detonate. _Bakugo._ He came up with his own idea. "Sticky Fingers!" His Stand appeared and punched the ground, making another zipper appear on the dirt. He drew in as deep a breath he could as it opened. He jumped in before it closed and vanished.

Still above ground, Todoroki sprinted. His lungs were flaming up and his muscles ached, but he paid no mind to any of it. One thing that did warrant his attention, however, was a series of explosions being let out behind him. Had he activated some of the mines? No, other he would have been flung towards Kingdom Come. Whatever was happening, it was getting closer.

The answer came in the form of angry words. "You declared war to the wrong guy, Icy-Hot!' Bakugo roared as he caught up, using his napalm to propel himself. "You and Lizard Breath are nothing! **_Nothing!"_**

His audible rage reached Diego's ears, making him grin even wider. _I'm going to enjoy watching you fall into despair, Kacchan. Your tears will be my elixir!_ He forced his legs to carry him forward at top pace.

Below him, Sticky Fingers punched before its master with abandon, continuously opening a short distance with its zippers, allowing Bruno to keep moving. Bucciarati, being only human, could not see where he was going, only that his direction was towards the goal. His eyes could only register the absolute lack of light. He had gambled, going below ground to avoid the mines, but now his hand was coming up short. He couldn't breathe, and his lungs were all but screaming for new oxygen. He had no choice. He willed his Stand to aim upwards.

As the goal got closer and closer to being reached, chaos unfolded even moreso than before.

Johnny ran along. Years of horseback riding had toned his stamina and fatigue resistance. Next to him, he heard inane giggling followed by screaming. He and Tusk risked a glance. What beheld the User and Stand was something both would rather forget. Mineta, practically drooling, had used his hair balls to latch onto Yaoyorozu's back. Her disgust was evidently. The Joestar considered lending a hand. Or rather, a nail. His aim was good enough. He could certainly slice the adhesive orbs and send the diminutive pervert to the ground.

"Chumimiiiin!" Tusk rang.

 _Why should I?_ Johnny reasoned to himself. _I have my own problems._ His eyes returned to showing him what was in front of him and he continued on.

Todoroki and Bakuko remained neck and neck, when a yellow zipper formed on the ground a few meters in front of them. Both could not help but glance at it for the briefest of moments in bewilderment, albeit with slowing their paces. Out of the peculiar sight emerged somebody Todoroki recognized from earlier. 1-B's resident Stand User emerged from the earth and made a mad dash for the finish line. This sight snapped both behind him out of their trance and made them go even faster to catch up. An act they would have to do quickly.

The User of Scary Monsters felt pure elation. His vision sparkled at his imminent victory. His ears, however, registered a particularly deafening shockwave. He could hear the dirt flying high and smell the combustion. _So, have one of the dogs taken the easy way out? It's only fitting! You're all beneath this Dio!_ He felt like cackling. First place was as good as his and his alone.

 _The winner is- eh?_ A shadow passed over him. His neck snapped back as his legs continued doing their job. A large, green rectangle was flying roughly six feet over his head. Was that what had caused that large boom a moment before? Had it fallen off one of the robots and onto a cluster of mines? Diego supposed it mattered little. After all, a heap of scrap was not a contestant in this race. At least he thought it wasn't. As it surpassed him, simultaneously losing altitude, he was able to see the skyward side. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. A messy heap of green hair met his eyesight, and he realized too late what had happened.

Midoriya clung to his metal shield like a child would a sled going down an icy slope. _I did it! I caught up to the leaders!_ But celebrating would have to wait. This sprint was not over yet, and knowing Diego, the Brit would surely do anything to maintain his position. And he was not the only one who craved victory.

"Deku! You think you can get ahead of me?!" Bakugo seethed. He and Todoroki, now with three common enemies, stopped assaulting each other and made to take first place for themselves.

As Izuku's airborne momentum began to vanish, he and his mode of transportation tilted toward. The sky was below him and the ground about to introduce itself to his cranium. And right in front of, or behind him, depending on perspective, Diego was looking at him with an expression that was the perfect blend of shock and anger. While a small part of Midoriya felt bad for causing such a negative sensation in his friend, he could not allow it to consume him. He had a race to win, after all.

 _I'm losing speed! And Diego looks like he wants to eat me!_ His mind raced as he fell. Those few instants felt like hours. He began to separate from his metal. He gripped the loose wire attached to it. Kacchan, Todoroki, and Bucciarati closed in behind Brando.

 _You think you can surpass me, Izuku? **ME?!** It's impossible! I'm Diego Brando! The next Dio to lay waste to all who stand in my way!_

Izuku continued to lose his lead as the determined foursome all caught up. _No! I'm not about to give up!_ The cable went taut. He grasped it with both hands, and wound his arms back. _I told you I'm not your punching bag anymore, Kacchan! I'm not about to let any of you pass!_

He swung the piece of scrap downward in front of him, right between the cabal longing to claim victory. The impact was massive, as if one of the mines had detonated. Dirt and sand went everywhere, like a tornado in a desert.

As the force of the blow sent Izuku forward, he heard a high pitched, pain-filled _"wryyyyyy!"_ come from the opaque debris. But he did not let it distract him. With the major threats dealt with, he regained his footing on the ground and sprinted as humanly possible.

 _"What on Earth are you teaching that class of yours, Aizawa?!"_ Present Mic was positively giddy with what was unfolding.

 _"He didn't learn that from me,"_ Eraser Head replied with his trademark detachment.

 _"Well, wherever he got those moves from, the first one to return to us is 1-A's own Midoriya Izuku!"_

The greenette panted as the applause thundered. Surely, he had shocked nearly everyone. And not just those watching from the seats. As he caught his breath, more and more of his peers reached the goal.

Diego claimed his spot... with a look that suggested he was trying to solve the meaning of life. _It... it isn't possible. I lost? I'm Dio... I never lose..._

Sticky Fingers supported its User, who was clutching his side.

Bakugo and Todoroki wheezed next to each other.

 _"We'll compile the results shortly!"_ Present Mic's voice boomed from the speakers. _"For now, enjoy your breather!"_

As more and more reentered the domed stadium, Izuku's friends came over to him. First, naturally, was Diego, who was looking at him as if he were a ghost with two heads.

"You... beat me..." He sounded lost. And insulted.

"Well, it was a race, right?" Izuku had this feeling that while Kacchan endlessly threatened him, Brando would actually act on it.

Diego took in a deep, haunting breath. But before he could answer...

"Deku! You were amazing!" The two saw Uraraka running over to them, beaming.

Behind her, Iida was in considerably low spirits. "To think, I would place so low with a Quirk like mine... but I will admit, using that airplane was clever."

As the last of the contestants returned to the arena, Midnight smiled from her position. "Well, then let's see the results, shall we?"

On the gigantic screen, the top three took up the first row. Midoriya Izuku. Brando Diego. Bucciarati Bruno.

More and more names quickly appeared, but Diego was solely concerned with his own. And that accursed '2' next to it.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it, Dio?" The Brit glanced to his left. Johnny was not smirking. Or even smiling. He was just... looking.

Diego snarled. "I don't need to hear it, Johnny."

"And yet I've heard it endlessly from you since we were kids." The American walked off to join Gyro and Momo, the former of which had forcibly peeled Mineta off the latter.

Ochako looked at Diego with confusion. "What does he mean by that?"

Iida spoke up. "I recall you two having a confrontation on our first day at UA."

"You all have no clue who either of us are," Dio replied. "If you looked closer at a portion of the zeitgeist that didn't involve Heroes, you'd all have known me by reputation alone when we first met."

He offered no further explanation before Midnight spoke again. "Well, only the top forty-two can advance to the next. But to all those who didn't make it, take heart! The real showstopper is yet to come! Now that the preliminaries are finished, onward we go! Just what awaits us?! I can barely contain myself!"

The proceeding contestants vanished from the screen, and were replaced by two words.

CAVALRY BATTLE!

Whilst a slight confusion washed over some of the students, the R-Rated Hero began her explanation. "You'll all form teams of two to four in the horseback formation!"

That lifted Diego's mood slightly. Any chance to display dominance over others got him in a pleasant state of mind.

As Midnight continued with the rules, one of the audience members paid no attention to her words. He only gazed at her.

"Enrico, tell me about that one," DIO said.

"Midnight. Kayama Nemuri. She can exude a gaseous substance that causes sleep when inhaled."

"No problem with her Quirk then."

Pucci continued. "She is dedicated to the job, but also considerably sadistic."

DIO's eyes narrowed as his lips curled upwards. "I like her already. Introduce me to her when this Festival is over."

"So be it, my old friend."

They returned to listening to the goings on. "... with the exception of first place. That position is worth ten million points."

Midoriya felt glass break within him. Everybody was staring at him. He could feel each and every eye bury into him like a spade to mud. Every single person around him knew that the headband that was to be given to him would ensure the win.

Among them, Diego came to his own plan. _Fine. I can still use him. My dinosaur reflexes are invincible. And him pulling another stunt like earlier would be irritating to be on the receiving end._

As he schemed, the majority of 1-A gravitated over to Bakugo, begging to team up with him. He simply stared at the space in front of him for a moment. "What are all of your Quirks again?"

Gyro, standing directly in front of him, smiled and spoke in the most saccharine tone imaginable. _"Ehi, vai a farti fottere, Bakugo! Spero che Brando ti mangi mentre stai ancora respirando!"_

While most had no clue what the Spin User had just happily declared, a select few did.

Narancia did not bother holding in his laughter. "Hahahahaaaaa! I like that guy!" He wiped a tear out of his eyes. _"Ehi,_ Giorno. Aren't you gonna go team up with your... what is he again? Your long lost brother?"

Giorno shook his head. _"Nipote._ And no. He has made it crystal clear that he is not fond of me. At all."

Bucciarati looked over to the blonde standing next to the Obstacle Course's winner. "Is that so?" He thought about Monoma's intention of gaslighting a rivalry, and started walking.

Narancia immediately lost track of what was going on. _"Ehi,_ Bucciarati! What are you doing?"

"Hopefully, extending an olive branch."

A few meters in front of him, Midoriya looked like he was about to burst into tears. "You... really want to team up? You aren't mad?"

Diego responded with oil dropping off his words. "Of course not, Izuku. It makes sense, does it not? I think having the winner be on _**my**_ team would be most pragmatic."

"Count me in too!" Ochako declared, taking a spot next to them.

Izuku was shocked. "R-really, Uraraka?"

"Sure! If we just evade everyone, we can win for sure."

Diego was unimpressed. "You do realize that it is not that simple, yes?"

"Of course I do!" She remained chipper. "But when all is said and done, I'd rather join up with my friends!"

Diego shrugged. "Have it your way."

Midoriya instantly caught sight of his other friend. "Iida!" He beckoned the class President over. "I think the four of us can make a perfect team. With you in front, the speed will be amazing. If Uraraka makes us float, our mobility will be unmatched. And with Dio as the Rider, his tail and claws have the perfect sort of reach."

 _A good plan,_ Diego silently conceded. _Of course, I could also turn you all into my pets and make you blindly obey me. I've taught myself a new trick... but I think I'll save it for later._

Iida had the same opinion of Midoriya's setup. "Your penchant for strategy is, as ever, awe-inspiring, Midoriya. But I refuse."

Izuku blanched. "... what?"

"Every time we have been pitted against each other, you have bested me. If all i do is follow you, I'll never grow myself." He started walking away. "So I'll be doing my best to challenge you, and to win."

Ochako could not believe it. This was not supposed to happen. "Iida..."

Diego scoffed. "So be it." His teammates looked at him with confusion. "If he wishes to get crushed by Team Brando, then we should extend the courtesy."

"I don't suppose you all would consider letting somebody outside your circle to ally with you?" The trio looked over to who had approached them. He offered only a serious expression. As did his Stand. At least they assumed so, as its eyes were covered.

"You want to be on our team?" Midoriya could hardly process it.

Bucciarati nodded. "And I can vow that we will undoubtedly win."

"Really?!" Izuku got his hopes up, as did Uraraka.

"Yes. I need only borrow that ten million point headband you'll be receiving."

A skeptical Diego voiced his concerns. "And just how do you intend to do that?"

"Ah yes. You were in front of me for most of the Obstacle Course. You didn't see what Sticky Fingers can do."

Ochako looked slightly repulsed by the name. "Sticky Fingers?"

Rather than giving a verbal answer, the blue and white Stand tapped its knuckles on Midoriya's fingers. Instantly, a yellow zipper formed across his fingers, effectively fusing them together. Instinct took hold of him, and he tried to separate his digits. It proved to be a fruitless attempt. He grabbed it with his free hand and pulled, only to fail again.

With a mere thought from Bucciarati, it vanished. "Once I put something inside the zippers, only I can remove it. And them."

After testing his fingers to make sure they still worked, Midoriya caught on to why his newfound teammate promised they would win. As did the other two.

Not too long later, Midnight's voice again filled the air. "Well, prep time is up! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Alright then, hoist me up." Diego said nonchalantly and waited patiently as the trio did just that. Given his lithe physique and lack of exceptional height, it turned out to be an easy task.

As he gripped and lifted Diego's right leg, Bucciarati could not help but wonder why Midoriya was not the one on top.

Midoriya, positioned to be the front of their team's horse, knew all too well. Diego's insistence on maintaining his dignity would _**never**_ allow him to put anybody, not a single soul, above him on his back. _But... maybe his love of winning will outweigh it someday..._

Being the rider, Diego tied the invaluable headband around his skull, and Sticky Fingers gently pressed its hands into it several times. Numerous small zippers ran vertically from his flesh, over the cloth, and back onto his skin.

"Do we have a plan?" Bruno asked.

The young Brando grinned in a way that made his grandfather proud. "We destroy all those who come near us. With this," he tapped the headband, "they'll all scurry to us like rats in a field."


	20. Forward! Charge!

**Opening Notes: I would like to thank Ultimate-Zelda-fan for pointing out a rather large mistake I made at the end of the previous chapter, which has since been fixed. I owe you one.**

 **It has been a while. Life tends to throw curveballs, but hey, sometimes all we can do is roll with them. I went back and made a few small adjustments. It was not nearly as important as the last one, but that's what happens when you think ahead.**

* * *

"I love this country already!" Cioccolata exclaimed as he situated himself in his new dwelling. A soft chair welcomed him as he reclined into it, basking the violence displayed on the screen. His ever loyal pet, Secco, nodded with a series of pants escaping his lips. The deranged doctor picked up a bowl of sugar cubes from the accent table next to his seat. "Now don't get greedy, Secco. These are all we have until the Boss sends our next check."

Secco nodded with his tongue hanging out. Ecstacy washed over him as his master casually flicked one of the tiny white boxes to him. His neck craned and he bit down, catching his treat between his teeth.

Cioccolata laughed. "Good! Good good good!" His attention returned to the screen, which was currently showing a replay of the Obstacle Race. "Ah, I remember when I was their age. Telling people they were worthless. That their families hated them. Videotaping them as they took their own lives. Oh, to be a rowdy teenager again."

* * *

"Gotta love modern technology." Leaky-Eye Luca wiped his constantly saturating eye with his left hand as his right held a phone, showing him a live feed of the Sports Festival. His trusty shovel was leaning on the wall next to him. He had decided to watch for a few moments standing on his usual spot. Foot traffic today proved to be light, almost nonexistent, quite probably due to the very event he himself was observing. "Wonder if Polpo has any bets riding on these brats..." He was so focused on the small screen, he did not hear a vehicle pull up to the curb in front of him. He was pulled out of his fixation via the clearing of a throat. He glanced up and found a police cruiser before him. Most in his line of work would start sweating or just run for the hills, but Luca just smiled pleasantly at the two officers as the passenger window rolled down. "Good morning, boys. How goes the beat?"

The driver responded first, her tone cold and professional. "Good. And yourself, Luca?"

The gangster chuckled as he stuffed his handkerchief into his pocket, and reached into his coat. "Oh, just passing the day." He pulled out a packed envelope and kindly handed it to the passenger. "Always eager to help my local law enforcement." He waved at the back of the car as the two drove off. He returned to watching the Festival, only to be interrupted once more.

"Hey. Leaky."

Luca's attention turned to the speaker. It turned out to be one of his regular customers. The U-shaped birthmark on his cheek was a dead giveaway. He grabbed his shovel by the shaft. "Ungalo, as I live and breathe."

The addict scratched his arm. "Yeah, hey. You got any of that..." He struggled to remember the name of the euphoric narcotic, and failed. "... stuff on you?"

"Depends. Do you have the means to purchase it?"

"Not _on_ me, no."

Luca's friendly veneer vanished instantly. "Then beat it, Flatface. I've got _**paying**_ customers coming around."

Ungalo snarled and reached into his pocket. Luca was not sure just what was within, but he also was not about to find out. He swung his spade, bashing Ungalo's skull. He fell to the ground and writhed. "You fucking... stupid..."

"As I said, get lost. Before I **really** hurt you."

* * *

Izuku was not the only one putting together the optimal team.

"I've selected you three because it will prove to be the most strategic," Shoto said to the trio in front of him. "Kaminari, your electricity will be perfect for disorienting our opponents. Yaoyorozu, you can provide us with protection from the shocks. And Iida, your strength and speed will make us ready to counter anything."

The electrical Hero-in-training grinned widely. "And you can make everybody stay back with your ice and fire, right?"

Todoroki gave no answer. He remained silent as he looked to the audience. He lost instantly found just who he was searching for. It was nigh impossible to miss the man. He seemed to have a beard, moustache, and mask made entirely of flames. And he was gazing at the scarred youth.

"No. I'll never use my flames. Never."

* * *

"Your boy seems rather dour, Enji," said a man with blonde hair stylized in swirls. He had an unreadable air about him. He wore a white suit and dress shirt buttoned up well to his neck. The Funniest Valentine, having grown up in the deep south of his home country, paid the fire next to him no mind.

"It hardly matters how he feels, Valentine. Only that he does what I created him for." Enji's words made the grandson of the late President Funny give a sideways glance. "Just watch. The Foundation backing him will be the right move to make."

"I'll believe it when I see it. I've gambled enough as it is with the Joestar boy."

The name caught the Number Two Hero's attention, making him give the blonde a sidelong glance. "Joestar?"

The Funniest pointed down to the sandy blonde youth with an odd pink creature floating over his shoulder. "That's him. Hopefully the investment will pay off as much as it has with Star Platinum." His coldness vanished like a magic trick. He stood up with a smile and waved to his daughter. She gleefully returned the gesture.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy!" Siri shouted happily before returning to the task at hand. Finding a team. Candidates were quickly leaving candidacy. She spied two that weren't gravitating over to anybody else.

"Well, Johnny, looks like it's you and me." Gyro cackled and slapped his best friend's back.

"Oh, joy," Johnny said with an eyeroll.

"Perhaps two can become three?" Siri suggested, closing the gap between her and the duo.

The Joestar stared at her blankly. "You'd team up with us?"

"Of course! I'd never turn down the opportunity to fight with a fellow American in a foreign land!"

Gyro let out a series of coughs that soundly oddly like "flag fanatic" before clearing his throat. "Three it is!" He started thinking about the best course of action. Tapping his chin, he looked at his close friend. "Johnny here should be the Rider. He needs his hands free, after all."

Something caught Siri's peripheral sights. "What about adding a fourth? For extra muscle? That guy doesn't seem to be with anyone else."

She pointed and Johnny's eyes followed. He recognized the hairstyle and tired expression. "Isn't he the-"

"He's in!" Gyro happily exclaimed, content with having to support as little of Johnny's weight as possible.

As the teams formed and readied themselves, Midnight made another declaration. "Naturally, Quirks and Stands are allowed out here. So I want to see some brutality!"

With the Horses all set, the countdown began.

"Get ready, Deku." Bakugo snarled as Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero held him up. "I'm gonna blow you away like I should have done years ago!"

Gyro grinned as he situated Johnny's right thigh on his left shoulder. "Let's do it, gang. Let's leave an impression on them all. Make 'em remember that they'll always lose to Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny Joestar, Siri Valentine, and... uh... what's your name?"

"Shinso Hitoshi."

"Shinso Hitoshi!"

Diego adjusted his hair to keep the bandana and zippers as obscure as possible. Even a second of throwing off the enemy could make all the difference. "Ready yourselves, comrades. We're about to get **very** popular." He opted not to activate Scary Monsters just yet. The other teams were standing still, thus negating his dynamic vision.* Not that he needed it to see everyone was already eyeing them like starving children at a buffet. He gave a dismissive breath. "Pigeons."

His teammates eyed him with confusion.

"Just watch. They'll all swarm us, eager for the top spot. Predictable."

The siren went off. The Cavalry Battle began.

Diego's prediction proved accurate. Everybody swarmed Team Brando. Well, almost everybody.

"So what's the plan, Johnny?" Gyro adjusted his grip on his buddy, carefully avoiding the inner thigh.

"Dio will figure out a way to escape. We should just hang back and let them all kill each other."

 _"Nicholas would have beaten Dio."_

 _"Put those boots back!"_

 _"Oh... God, you took the wrong son."_

"Then again." Johnny raised his arm, lining up his finger and eyes.

"See what I mean?" Diego smirked. "Pigeons, the lot of them."

"We're coming for you, Brando!" Shouted who could only be a half naked Hagakure. One of the bandanas was suspended in the air above Jirou, Sato, and Koda, the latter two blushing deeply.

Sato looked away from the young woman on his shoulder, and saw Joestar taking aim. "Behind us!"

The other three, on reflex, looked over their shoulders, but his warning came too late. Johnny's index nail flew through the air. Tooru braced herself. She had felt just what Johnny's projectiles can do to a person... but no pain made itself known to her. She looked down at herself. No blood to be found. "He... missed?"

Jirou shook her head. "I don't think he was aiming for you." The invisible girl followed her line of vision and quickly saw who Johnny had shot.

Diego clutched his bleeding cheek. Crimson seeped down onto his shoulder and chest. He would have shouted a retort, but his teammates below him let out yelps of shock. He looked to the ground and saw something that made his eyes widen. The formerly solid concrete beneath had been replaced with... he could only surmise it was a sort of mud, and it had already swallowed his holders' ankles. But he was not worried.

* * *

"H-huh-hey!" Secco pointed at the screen, his mouth agape and twisted in rage. "Somebody's copying my moves!"

Cioccolata nodded. "So it would seem." He rubbed his pet's head. "Don't worry about it, Secco. We'll make you special again."

* * *

 _You aren't the only one who can think, Izuku._ Diego hastily shouted his first order. "Uraraka! Make us all weightless!"

His words were enough to pry her vision away from the newfound quicksand trap. "W-what?!"

"Just _**do it!"**_

His authoritative tone was enough to grant obedience. Ochako quickly pressed her right hand's fingers on Izuku's neck (making him blush), followed by Bucciarati's wrist, which he helpfully moved towards her so she could reach. Then, she frantically pulled up the fabric covering Brando's left ankle. Her digits met his flesh. Finally her own neck served as the spot for contact. "Now what?" She returned to looking down, and saw that the liquidized ground was making for their knees.

"Hang on to me."

Izuku caught on to what was going through his friend's head. "Bucciarati, your Stand!"

Bruno caught on to the idea and summoned Sticky Fingers. He and Ochako wrapped their arms around an insulated Diego's legs. The grandson of DIO felt a surge of annoyance course through him. He was the leader of this team, was he not? The trio of subordinates holding him literally on their shoulders had to follow _his_ lead, after all.

He would have spoken out about this, but the thought of victory replaced the negativity as he grabbed Izuku's shoulders.

With all of them firmly connected, Sticky Fingers grasped Diego's sides and pulled upwards. The muck they were sinking into proved to be of little matter when faced with the zipper Stand's innate strength combined with Team Brando's weightlessness. With a mere yank, the foursome was freed from their murky confinement. Now they were levitating in the air, surrounded.

 _If I know these simpletons..._ Diego finally activated Scary Monsters, making his talons form and lips split open to reveal jagged chompers. "Upward and west!"

Bruno nodded and willed his Stand to shove the team in the designated direction.

* * *

From their seats, the spectators could see the list of teams participating in the Cavalry by way of the name of the respective Riders. One name caught many attentions.

"A Joestar?! Here?!"

"I thought that family went extinct years ago."

"Guess you thought wrong."

"Only the _name_ went into obscurity. Until now, it seems. Yare yare..."

* * *

"Now what?!" Midoriya clung on to the Brit as if his life depended on it as they rotated until all four of them were, in a certain sense, upside down. Not as hopeless as his endless tears would suggest, he wracked his brain for their next course of action.

Brando gave no answer. Shifting his head back as far as his neck would allow, he couldn't see the completion below, _per se,_ due to his movement-based vision, but he knew they were all gaping at him and his subordinates. He heard the invisible one shout out Jirou's name, followed by a flat "on it."

Then, like a light switch activating, he could make out the earphone jacks of his classmate snarking extend upwards towards them. The muscles of his arms coiled and tightened. He readied himself. The timing had to be spot on.

"I'll take care of this," Bucciarati declared as Sticky Fingers shifted.

Diego gave a calming gesture. "No, I've this handled."

Izuku looked down, or in his case, up, and was reminded of when he first met Diego. The young blonde's arms lashed out with such quickness, they looked like blurrs. His sharpened fingers met their targets, each grabbing one of the jacks. He yanked. Hard. Team Hagakure, still possessing weight, were the perfect anchor to bring them back to the ground.

 _And now, instinct takes hold._ The chords began to retract back into Jirou whilst still in his grasp, taking Team Brando back as well. They steadily lost altitude. Using his anchor as leverage, Diego adjusted all of their positions with another pull, returning Team Brando to being right side up. He hunched forward and grabbed Ochako by the shoulder. "And... release!"

Uraraka, not about to question Diego's unsaid plans again, pressed all ten of her finger tips together. The return of their weight was instantaneous, causing them to free fall... all of four feet. All three of Team Brando's carriers landed on their feet behind the commotion.

"I'll give Dio this," Johnny said with a slight hint of boredom as he and his own trio of carriers took a moment to watch. "He can think up insane ideas on the fly."

Gyro grinned and used his free hand to start Spinning one of his Steel Balls. "Then we should do the same thing!" He spied their first set of more points.

"I'm coming for you, Deku!" Bakugo roared with a smile dripping with sadistic glee as his own holders ran towards the spectacle. He reared his left arm back, readying a blast just for the green-haired loser, but then his right hand grabbed the bandana. The valuable cloth was in the air before he could do anything. He was bewildered. He could not recall making his other limb so such an idiotic thing. And now, he was finding that he could not make it do anything at all. He willed it to return, but it seemed to have gained a mind of its own. "What in the **_fuck_** happened?!"

His teammates stopped running and Kirishima pointed to his back. "Gyro happened."

The headband flew away from its now former holder, and was grabbed by D4C, which then handed the fabric over to the man atop its Master.

Bakugo craned his neck as humanly possible. On his left shoulder blade was one of those blasted Balls, still spinning like a vinyl record on overtime. His shock melted into anger. "Somebody get the fucking thing off me!"

Before any of them could even reach for it, the Steel Ball launched off of his back, making his arm fall. He tested it, and his fingers obeyed.

The ball soared until landing in its creator's palm. "Thanks, Hothead!" Gyro loudly mocked. "I didn't take you for the giving type!"

Johnny fashioned the new bandana to rest on his shoulders and sternum, like a necklace. "Guess this means you're down to zero points."

Deku was completely forgotten. Bakugo snarled like a rabid hound. "I'm gonna blow all of you to Hell, Starboy!"

"Well, aren't you the loud type," Shinso deadpanned.

The literally explosive young man launched himself into the air, rocketing towards them. "I'll show you loud, you fu-"

The exhausted looking member of Team Joestar had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Stop."

Nobody could see it, but Bakugo's eyes glazed over and he ceased creating combustion from his palms. Naturally, he lost momentum as well as altitude. But before he could collide with the ground, Sero quickly produced a line of his adhesive, making it stick to Katsuki's back. He quickly pulled, making his team leader return to the air. "Catch him!"

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Wait. The Rider can detach himself from the horse?"

His question had apparently been heard by Midnight, and she gleefully explained. "It's only technical! Nothing wrong with it, so long as the Rider doesn't plant their feet on the ground!"

Meanwhile, the commotion caused by Team Brando had devolved into utter bedlam.

"My headband!" Hagakure felt up her unseen cranium as Diego and his cronies crash landed. "Gone!"

"So easy when they're fighting each other." A smug blonde twirled the purloined bandana on the tip of his index finger. As he basked in his self-proclaimed genius, an all too familiar whirring filled the air, gradually getting louder. A red blur passed in front of him, and his newly acquired points were gone.

Narancia, currently holding up his Class Representative, laughed as Aerosmith nosedived and barrel rolled, making the headband slide of its wing and fall gracefully nto Kendo Itsuka's hands. "Knew I could do it!"

"I'm just glad you didn't take off one of his fingers," Itsuka clarified.

Back over with Team Joestar, Gyro risked a glance at the massive screen. "Let's get outta here! We're never gonna catch up to Dio messing around with these guys!"

Johnny gave a nod. "For once, you're making sense, Gyro."

* * *

The minutes ticked by.

The Funniest alternated between watching the fight below and the scoreboard above. It was evident that Team Brando was not about to give an inch to anybody. Those ten million and then some points had not gone anywhere, and if things continued on, they never would. Trailing behind in second place was Team Todoroki. _Being Number Two must run in the family, Enji._

"He **still** denies who, and what, he is," Endeavor rasped.

"Perhaps he'll... snap out of his little teenage rebellion when his back is against the wall." His eyes drifted back to the scoreboard. More than half the teams had zero points. The main competition was obviously claiming the spots below Brando and his carriers.

* * *

Adrenaline surged through Johnny like gasoline in a jeep. The commotion, the screaming... it reminded him of his races. For a moment, he realized how much he missed Slow Dancer. _Dad may not be too fond of me, but he wouldn't vent out on an innocent horse... I hope._

He was pulled from his musing via Gyro shifting, causing a sensation to go up his thigh.

"Focus, will ya, Johnny!"

The young Joestar shook his head to clear out the mental fog and readied his nails.

A very angry looking peer of theirs with wild hair and silver skin snarled at them. "You guys! You and that self-righteous asshole are going down!"

"Actually, if you recall," Gyro slowly reached for a Steel Ball, "I specifically said we **weren't** involved with him, remember?"

Johnny took aim. "Pretty sure he doesn't care, Gyro."

Tusk, currently in ACT 1, agreed. "Chumimiiiin!"

Its User fired away... only for his projectiles to bounce off their target.

"What the Hell, Johnny?! I've seen you nearly cut a person in half with those!"

"They don't work so well on... metal." Johnny realized something. _That's why he's silver. Must be his Quirk._

"Tough luck!" The boy he failed to injure made his own carriers charge towards them. He reared his armored arm back, and when the distance closed he swung it forward.

Johnny mentally prepared himself for a broken nose... but the impact never came. Rather, a whitish blue fist, coming from behind Johnny, slugged the assailant's wrist, making his attack miss entirely. His built up momentum, however remained. His head and torso kept getting closer until he and Tusk's Master were breathing the same air.

Deciding to capitalize on such a rare occurrence of good fortune, Johnny reached and pulled the metal one's headband off.

"What a wonderous Quirk!" Monoma was positively giddy as a small explosion erupted from his palms, making those surrounding his Team scurry away. "But it has nothing on my own!" Bakugo, having since gotten a hold on himself, took a swing at him. His arm collided with his opponent's, and a soreness sprang into his fingers and wrist.

Monoma's skin was cracking, like Diego's whenever he used his ability. Or when Kirishima activated his own.

"He's got my Quirk too?!" The manliness-obbsessed brawler was becoming more and more distraught. "It's like fishing in a barrel!"

"No, that isn't it." Bakugo pieced it together. "The sonuvabitch has a Copying power."

"How deductive," Monoma said with amusement.

"Look at all of them, scurrying about," Diego observed as his own team avoided the kerfuffle.

"Almost all of them." Bruno pointed to a team on the opposite side of the riff raff.

Todoroki stared at them, or rather, Diego's bandana, with his usual disposition. "I told you I would defeat you, Midoriya." With so little time left, he had to make due on that vow.

"In case you missed it, **_I'm_** the leader of this team!" Diego shouted towards him.

Kaminari blinked with utter confusion. "How did he hear you say that, Todoroki?"

"It doesn't matter. Prepare yourself. Yaoyorozu, start forming our protection."

"I'm on it." From the prodigy's arms came a thick sheet exactly like the one she created back at the USJ ambush, albeit smaller, allowing her outfit to remain undamaged. It covered three-fourths of Team Todoroki like a shroud, leaving only Kaminari exposed, thus allowing him to do his thing.

A glow filled the air, and all those around him felt the uncomfortable surge of far too many bolts entering their bodies and dancing around. It left them all stiff in their spots.

"My apologies," Shoto said. Within a few seconds, nearly every other team was covered up to their knees in ice, stuck. "Iida, charge."

The motorized Hero-in-training did so without a second thought. As they passed the immobilized Teams, their Rider did not fail to capitalize. Whenever more points were within reach, Endeavor's youngest son made sure to snatch them away. The end result was a hefty amount of points and the spot of second place. But it was all just mere pocket change compared to the cloth wrapped around Brando's forehead.

The top teams stared each other down.

"I guess this was inevitable," Midoriya braced himself, both for Shoto's attack or Diego's insane defence.

Diego narrowed his eyes. He pondered on whether or not to deactivate Scary Monsters. Their competition had stopped, thus making them invisible to his vision. But then again, Shoto was undoubtedly going to charge and seize the surefire victory. Or at least attempt to. Kaminari was still lucid, so that was also an issue. _Then again. Even if I am shocked silly, they'll still be unable to remove my victory._ He whispered, "Bucciarati. What's your Stand's range?"

"Two meters."

"Good. When they get close, make the first attack."

Sticky Fingers appeared over Bucciarati's shoulders.

 _A Stand. And we've no idea what it can do._ Todoroki thought quickly about what to do next. "Iida. Go fast as you can and get close."

The bespectacled teenager tensed his legs. "Everybody hold on tight." They did just that. Iida focused all his energy into his legs, feeling it all coiling and build up in his Engines. With a burst of smoke, he, and the rest of Team Todoroki rocketed forward.

Diego could once again see them, clear as a surrealistic painting. Iida leading them. Yaoyorozu and Kaminari clutching on for dear life. And Shoto reaching out towards him, fingers spread. But the speed... it caught him off guard.

He tried to duck, but it proved to be fruitless. Shoto's fingers grabbed onto the headband, and a few strands of Diego's hair.

Only it did not detach from Brando's head. Instead, he was momentarily dragged along with Team Todoroki, forcing his own carriers to grab on to his legs and lower torso with a vice to stop him from going flying. Iida skidded to a halt. Diego found himself in a rather odd position. A shocked Shoto still had a grip on the bandana, and his teammates were grasping his lower half, making him act like a strange sort of bridge between the two sets of competitors.

And surprise, surprise, it was not all that pleasant, the stretching of his legs and neck simultaneously. His mind, for the shortest of moments, thought above medieval torture techniques. The sun shown down directly into his eyes, forcing him to close them. The pain made me irritated. His fingers sprouted claws. "Let _**go!"**_ He threw a blind swipe to the relative area above his head. It must have made contact, as he felt a warm liquid squirt onto his knuckles and wrist. His request was met as Todoroki released his head. He nearly fell to the ground, but Bruno's quick reaction allowed Sticky Fingers to catch Diego and return him to an upright position on his teammates.

Todoroki looked at his slashed right forearm. Brando had sliced him, but not considerably deep.

"Is he cheating?" Kaminari wondered allowed.

"He must be," Iida replied. "How else could Todoroki have failed to remove the headband?"

Bruno answered. "Midnight clarified all abilities were allowed."

Diego rubbed his throbbing temples and still bloody cheek. "Immobilize."

Sticky Fingers moved forward, arm drawn back. Yaoyorozu, not about to let her team take such a telling blow, made a wide slab of metal emerge from her arm. Her makeshift shield blocked the Stand's fist... only for a golden zipper to sudden appear on it, going from the top to the bottom tip. The slide and pull moved down with nobody moving them. The large zipper was not just for show, they found out. Yaoyorozu's metal split in half, opening up the path for Sticky Fingers to unleash a barrage of blows.

 _ **"Ariariariariariariariari!"**_

* * *

Back in the crowded coldness, Team Bakugo was on a warpath.

Kirishima had lost track of how many points they had accumulated from the teams that were still stuck, but it certainly was not enough for the angry teen on his shoulders. **"First place! I'm gonna get it and none of you extras are gonna stop me!"** His vision, positively red, locked onto the one who had taken his original bandana. **"STARBOY!"**

The little pink creature constantly accompanying the young American pulled on its User's shoulder. "Chumimiiiin!"

Johnny looked over his tugged shoulder, and was rather surprised to see just how much a certain four of his classmates resembled an angry, stampeding rhino. "Oh boy..."

* * *

Sticky Fingers proved to quick with its punches. All members of Team Todoroki checked themselves. None seemed worse for wear. Except one.

Iida fell to his knees, making his teammates lean forward like a poorly constructed building. His shins and feet were covered in zippers. The openings caused by them exposed not his inner biological workings, but inky, swirling voids. He did not feel pain, but he was aware of a lack of sensation in his legs.

"You picked the wrong team, Iida!" Diego declared. Taking advantage of the proximity, both he and Midorya reached forward, aiming to take every last point Shoto had purloined. _At the end of the day, the only one left standing will be this Dio, me!_

Midoriya was mentally making a declaration of his own. _I'm not just going to be dead weight anymore! I'll do everything I can to reach my dream!_

Todoroki felt the proverbial wall on his back. His front runner was dead in the water, and two of his top potential rivals were about to throw his entire team into the dirt of the potter's field. First place was smoke in his hands. But he refused to just lose entirely. But there was a problem. Both Dio and Deku were reach with their right arms, exploiting his open left flank. Desperation flared up, among other things.

 _What am I doing?!_ he asked himself as his left arm ignited. _I shouldn't... I swore I wouldn't!_

 _ **"TIME'S UP!"**_ Present Mic's deafening words nearly made the entire arena shake. _"Shall we see who our winners are?!"_

Diego and company froze like somebody pressed the universe's pause button.

Todoroki's fire died out.

Johnny gagged as Bakugo's hand remained around his neck.

"You can let go now, _stronzo,"_ Gyro said as he moved Johnny's feet to the ground. The other teams dismounted their Riders. Those with zero points felt dread and sorrow wash over them. There was no way they would advance.

Diego grinned as the zippers keeping his assured victory on his head vanished, allowing him to finally take it off. "Hmn, I can feel all the sweat..." He dragged his forearm over his brow.

 _"In first place... Team Brando!"_

Bruno allowed a rare smile to form on his lips. Uraraka cheered with her fists in the air. Midoriya cried tears of joy with such force, he could have moonlit as a geyser. Diego assumed a position that made it look like he was playing limbo and let out a triumphant "wryyyyy!"

 _"In second place... Team Todoroki!"_

The only one to celebrate was Kaminari. "Yeah! Whoo!"

Shoto looked at his left hand in silence. _I was trapped... they made me desperate._

Bruno looked over and saw the still unraveled Iida still on the ground. "I apologize. Allow me to remedy that." With a mere thought, the zipper closed up and vanished, returning Iida's limbs to normal.

Iida stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Thank you."

 _"Coming in third place, it's Team Bakugo!"_

The leader of the bronze winners clenched his fists and seethed at having been denied the gold. All the while his teammates were content with moving forward in the Festival.

 _"And in fourth place... Team Joestar!"_

Gyro smiled as wide as he could and pointed to his teeth. "Nyo ho ho! You got that right. _**We're**_ the main JoJo characters now!"

"We still lost to Dio," Johnny pointed out.

* * *

On the opposite side of the world, in a sitting room with several portraits of art, a woman sitting down on a loveseat watch the events of the Festival. While it was taking place during the day, the planet's rotation and time zones made it so she was watching in the dead of night. And she was watching it alone. Her husband had retired to bed. Her firstborn was in the grave. And her younger son was on the screen.

"Jonathan..."

The screen showed Anne Joestar's only living child halfheartedly put a star-riddled hand in the air while another young man with green lips and gold teeth slapped him on the shoulder with a grin on his own face. Surely, he had to be Jonathan's friend. Standing on her son's opposite side was a girl who was the spitting image of the late President Valentine, smiling and waving like a true politician. And away from the trio was a tired looking, wild haired boy with a smirk.

She was proud of her son.

Half of her wished her husband was watching with her... but the other half was glad he was asleep. She could hear the echoes of past conversations.

 _"Nicholas could have won. Why are you incapable of beating Dio, son?"_

Anne sighed as the image invaded her mind's eye. George scolding and even neglecting Jonathan. Making him drown his pet mouse. Outright disowning him not too long ago.

Sure, Anne was proud of her son. But she also wished he would come home.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Gyro happily shouted as he and his peers walked off for a midday meal. "I'll be honest, Johnny. I thought we were gonna het at least in the top three."

Joestar shrugged. "Oh well. At least we didn't lose entirely."

Gyro agreed. "Izzy made the right choice, shacking up with Dio."

"That's... not the right phrase to use."

"Ah well, I still think he's got more under the hood that he isn't showing us."

In front of them, Diego could not help but agree. He thought again about all those pieces that formed an unidentifiable image. _He got his Quirk from somebody else... All Might shows him a lot of attention... He used to be Quirkless... He has some explaining to do._ He sniffed the air. Midoriya's scent was fading. He was moving away from them. He broke out from the line and followed it, inhaling every other second.

Noticing this, Gyro nudged Johnny's side with his elbow and nodded towards the retreating Brit.

A few wrong turns and backtracks led Diego to a hallway entrance at the outermost part of the stadium. He was about to walk in to continue the trail, when he heard voices.

"So, uh, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Midoriya sounded nervous, like a woman trying to say 'no' to DIO.

"You blindsided me, you forced me to break my vow." Todoroki was as emotionless as ever.

 _Vow? This sounds interesting..._ Diego pressed himself on the outer wall and craned his neck to listen.

"I took you as a lost cause, Midoriya. But after the USJ, after that Cavalry Battle, I'm noticing something. Your power, it reminds me... of All Might's."

 _Join the club, Shoto._ Diego hoped things would take a turn for the interesting or new.

"So I have to ask... Are you All Might's illegitimate son?"

Though he could not see it, Midoriya was just as dumbfounded as Brando. _**That's**_ _his first guess?!_

Midoriya stuttered, trying to collect himself. "What?! No! No, not at all! I mean, sure a bastard son probably would say that, but I swear that's not it."

"'That's not it.' So there _is_ a connection between you two, one that you're not about to share."

Diego inched closer to the open entrance. _Do it, Shoto. Squeeze it out of him._

"You must know about my father, Endeavor."

Both Deku and Dio had the same thought. _Your Endeavor's son?!_

Shoto continued as neither spoke up. "He's been the Number Two Hero for as long as anybody can remember. He made a name for himself by always firing on all cylinders, but he could never match All Might. And he knew this. His own power couldn't surpass the Symbol of Peace, so he made a plan."

On the floor above them, Gyro, kneeling on the ground, had his ear next to a spinning Steel Ball.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

Gyro shushed him. "Something juicy."

* * *

 **Closing Notes...**

 ***: Not sure that's entirely accurate, but it's what he calls it in the scans I read.**


	21. Wounds, Old And New

Gyro shifted his knees, relieving some of the pain from kneeling on solid concrete. He inched his head closer to the rotating Steel Ball. "Okay, something about Endeavor... and... Quirk Marriages?"

Johnny thought back to his early childhood. "My brother told me about those once. It's when people with strong powers get together to have stronger children."

The Neapolitan grinned. "So ol' Shoto is a human Thoroughbred." He giggled for a moment before returning to his eavesdropping. His smile vanished after a few long moments. He looked more focused than Johnny had ever seen him.

 _Must be something important,_ the jockey said inwardly. He considered asking just what it was Gyro was overhearing, but a part of him, deep down, surmised that his friend would demand silence.

Several seconds later, Gyro returned to his grinning self. "Heh. Now _that's_ a mother's touch. Least he didn't go blind."

Johnny blinked, completely lost. _Mother's touch? Blind? Wait a second..._ Suddenly, he could perfectly picture the red blot on Todoroki's face, and he realized that never before had he wondered where it had come from.

 _"The wrong son..."_

He could not help but shudder, thus making Gyro let out another hiss of a "shh!" before going back to his improvised radio. "Damn, Shoto _really_ hated his old man. Evidently, that's why he doesn't use his fire."

"How come you can talk but you keep telling me to be quiet?"

"Because I wait until they pause to fill you in. Now be quiet." Again, he refocused himself. "... Izzy's connection to All Might... Shoto refuses to use half himself out of spite... and they're leaving..." He was about to stand up, but Midoriya apparently stopped their exit below. They had undoubtedly moved away from their spots. Gyro had to practically press his face into the Steel Ball to listen in.

"I've always had help, Todoroki." Izzy sounded downright downtrodden. "It's been that way all my life. The reason I'm standing here is... is because somebody else has always had to save me."

Those words made Gyro Zeppeli think. In his mind, he saw the first Zero-Pointer he ever encountered. Izzy savridcing his legs to topple it. Uraraka slapping him square in the face. Gyro catching him after her release. _Ah. Perhaps I did more harm than good?_

Izuku, still entirely unaware of the three sets of ears listening to him, continued with the sun shining down on him and Todoroki. "All Might... ever since I could walk, I've wanted to be like him. But I can't do that if I always need somebody to pull me out of the fire." He looked at his hands for a moment. Shoto did not look back to him. "I know that, compared to your motives, it seems pathetic, but..." His stiffened. Drops of determination and truth infected his words. "I take your declaration of war in stride! I'm going to beat you!"

Clap...

Clap...

Clap...

Both youths looked back with confusion. Leaning on the wall, with a smirk on his currently human lips, Diego Brando made his hands collide once more. "Had I known you were Endeavor's son, Todoroki... I would still treated you the same. I'm a fan of his, I admit. He was proof that one, such as this Dio, doesn't have to be all so... gushy to achieve greatness."

Shoto remained silent. _So he looks up to the scumbag. I'm not surprised._

"Diego..." Midoriya gulped. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I got here about thirty seconds ago," he lied flawlessly through his sharp teeth. "Then I drifted in and out. You know, I despise **my** father, too. But that's neither here nor there. What matters here that both of you will have to get past me first for the top spot."

Above them, Gyro grabbed his Ball and returned it to its holster. "Well, that was enlightening. C'mon, Johnny. Let's go feed our faces."

Joestar, not exactly caring much about anything at the moment, simply shrugged and followed his close friend. He didn't mind much that they were basically the last two in line. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Mineta conversing with Gyro's ladyfriend and Jirou. Seeing as they were not slapping him, Johnny assumed the shortest member of 1-A must have not been talking about filth for once.

As he randomly picked his food, he remembered how the tired-looking teammate of his had made Bakugo stop dead in his tracks with just one word...

* * *

 _"And so our midday break is over!"_ Present Mic, ever the enthusiast, declared from his and Aizawa's box seats. _"Before we commence with the final event, there's some good news for those who didn't make it past the preliminaries! After all, this is still a Festival! And what sort of Festival doesn't have recreational activities?!"_

Diego hardly paid attention as he sat down with his back on the wall at the fat side of the arena's field. Whatever was about to be said, it involved the losers. Thus, he hardly, if at all, cared.

"Splendid work out there."

Diego looked up, and was greeted with his mother's old man looking at him with that soothing smile of his.

"Thank you, Grandfather. I gambled. And I won."

"You failed to avoid the Iida boy's charge." DIO opted to cut to the chase.

"I'm aware. I think I was just tired. Or overstimulated."

Another voice spoke up next to him. "Whatever it was, you won."

Diego glanced to the source of the words. His uncle was leaning on the concrete noth three feet from him. "When did you get here?"

"I've been standing next to you for three minutes." Giorno was also not beating around the bush.

Deep down within his guts, Diego felt unease. Normally, he was far more aware of his surroundings. He forced himself to shrug it off. _It's just the shock of Izuku beating me in the race. Nothing more. I need to get ahold of myself._

DIO looked to his son. "And you lost, boy."

Giorno, face as steely as ever, simply gave a nod. "It isn't the first time. I bet on the wrong horse, evidently."

Diego finally turned his head to look at his kinsman full on. "Was that a pun?"

Giorno thought back to his previous sentence, and saw what his nephew was referring to. "I wasn't intentionally making one, but yes."

Diego did not realize his own lips were curling upwards. "It... is kind of funny."

Before any of them could say another word, angry shouting reached their ears. All three blondes looked over and saw Kaminari and Mineta giving a thumbs up... and all the women of 1-A in cheerleader outfits. Most of them were slim, almost lithe. Except for one. Siri's getup exposed not a flat stomach, but a pack of abs. And her uncovered arms, previously kept hidden by either her uniform's blazer or Hero outfit's pink coat, made it known that she could probably punch a jawbone clean off.

"You tricked us, didn't you?!" Yaoyorozu angrily shook her pom-poms at the two resident perverts.

Neither gave an answer. They only kept smiling.

"You know," Siri said flatly. "For a genius, you sure are gullible."

In a heartbeat, Momo's rage was replaced with dread. She curled down. "I know. I even made these blasted outfits with my Quirk!"

DIO could not help but grin. The misery of others was oh so amusing.

"Pathetic," Diego commented. "Back in Egypt, I didn't need trickery to get the females to adhere to my will."

The two lechers, having somehow heard him and his attempt to one-up his uncle, were instantly in front of him and asking questions like a furious wind.

"What's your secret?"

"How many?"

"Is it because you're blonde?"

"Or your accent?"

"Have you _felt_ boobs before?"

Kaminari opened his mouth to further the interrogation, but thought for a moment. "How do we know you aren't just bragging?"

Before an answer could be given, the gigantic screen flickered to life once more. What appeared on it was an image that would like remind of a set of roots from a tree, but it quickly became evident that it was brackets for a tournament.

 _"From the four top teams, sixteen of you made it the final event! And what better way to end this great event that with some one-on-one combat?!"_

The lots were drawn without incident. Under each of the lowermost lines, the combatants' names were displayed. The order indicated who was fighting whom.

 **Todoroki Shoto vs. Kaminari Denki**

 **Shinso Hitoshi vs. Midoriya Izuku**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo vs. Brando Diego**

 **Bakugo Katsuki vs. Uraraka Ochako**

 **Joestar Jonathan vs. Sero Hanta**

 **Ashido Mina vs. Bucciarati Bruno**

 **Iida Tenya vs. Zeppeli Iulius**

 **Kirishima Eijiro vs. Valentine Siri**

Gyro groaned loudly. "Great! Now everybody knows!"

Johnny just kept staring at the massive screen. "Guess even foreigners have their last names said first here."

 _So the first match goes to me,_ Shoto observed. _And it seems you and I shall be facing off in the second round, Midoriya. Sooner than I expected._

Bakugo read just who his first opponent would be. "Uraraka?" The name was unfamiliar to him.

"You've got your work cut out for you, Johnny!" Gyro cackled. "I'm sure you can win 'em all! Unless you take on me!"

Johnny barely responded. "I don't care about winning or losing. I just want to get out of the red and back to zero."

"Shinso?" Izuku had never heard the name before.

"Midoriya. That's you, right?"

The newest holder of One For All nearly jumped out of his boots. Standing behind him was a vaguely familiar face. The wild hair, the tired eyes. _Wait... he's the one who said he'd pull us off our high horses._

He opened his mouth to reply, but somebody beat him to it. "Don't." Izuku turned his attention from the retreating Shinso to Johnny shaking his head. "Don't say a single thing to him."

Bruno saw that he would he taking on a member of 1-A in the first round. He was glad Monoma was not around to constantly tell him to humiliate the other first year class.

"Looks like Motormouth is mine," Gyro laughed.

"You shouldn't take this so lightly, Zeppeli!" Iida reprimanded, chopping his arms in his usual way. "Nor should you call your classmate such a derisive name!"

"And yet I am."

Diego grinned at his first victim. _I haven't forgotten how you surpassed me during Aizawa-Sensei's Quirk apprehension test. Time for you to learn your place._

Johnny wracked his mind on how to survive this tournament. He felt thankful towards the various activities to still take place between now and the matches.

 _So, I just need to crush some more of them. Fine. No tricks. No surprises... Ah, yes. The two morons._ Diego, not about to pass up an opportunity to display his superiority in all aspects of life, sighed and stood up. "I suppose a demonstration is in order."

"The Brando charm never fails." DIO watched his progeny strut towards the small group of young women. His words garnered the attention of Diego's classmates. If they had not been informed of DIO's relation to Diego, they would have easily thought the ageless man was a time-displaced version of their peer.

 _Okay, so Brando sounds **exactly** like his Grandfather. That's not weird at all._

Diego's walk and posture advertised confidence while his mind raced as the gap steadily closed. _Which one do I flirt with again? The tall one? No... I called her exotic once, I think. The invisible one? Wait! The pink one! What's her name again?_

"We might as well have some fun with it!" Hagakure seemingly sparkled as she rolled with her situation, flailing her arms and pom-poms about.

Jirou was in disbelief. "You're actually enjoying this?"

Mina was about to chime in her own two cents, but was cut off. "Ashido." She turned on her heels. Her yellow eyes met the cyan orbs of Diego Brando, which drifted downward for a moment before reestablishing eye contact. "That outfit is... very becoming." His voice was smoother than the finest mirror.

She grinned widely. "Thanks!"

He curled his index finger and gently pressed the joint into the underside of her chin. "Whatever comes in this combat tourney, I'd hate to tarnish something so beautiful. But this is the path laid out for us. Perhaps, when this Festival has concluded, you and I could get to know each other a little better?"

Mina was dumbstruck. "Uh... ah, yeah! Sounds fun!"

Having said his piece, Brando walked back to his apostles and kin.

Mina felt like jumping for joy. "I knew it!"

Tsuyu, however, thought aloud with her signature lack of emotion. "Didn't he basically call you a thing?"

No sooner had Diego rejoined the unlikely group did Kaminari and Mineta get down and wrap their arms around his legs.

"Teach us!" They begged.

"I don't think there's going to be time for that."

"Because of the final event?" Mineta was not giving up. "I can live with just the basic notes."

"Not because of the finals," Diego clarified. He pointed to his left. "But rather, because Gyro is going to kill you in about twelve seconds."

The two followed his indication. Sure enough, there was Gyro looking at the distraught Yaoyorozu. He turned his head to look at the duo grabbing Diego's limbs, and he was not smiling.

"Didn't Present Mic say something about recreations?" Kaminari could practically smell Zeppeli's rage. "We should do some of 'em!"

They ran off, with Gyro in hot pursuit. "I'm gonna shred you like mozzarella!"

* * *

Whilst others went off to do whatever strain-relief was available to them, Johnny opted just to sit and watch Cementoss form the battle platform for the tournament.

He did the math, guessed the outcomes.

 _If I'm ridiculously lucky, I'll have to face Dio. On international television. It's Luxor all over again. Why does this keep happening to me? I really am cursed, aren't I?_

The literature teacher was painstakingly thorough in the composition and measurements of the giant slab that would act as the ring. The last portion to be formed was an elevated chair at the center of the left side.

He heard footsteps approach him from the side. "Joestar?"

Johnny glanced sidelong and found Midoriya standing next to him. "Yeah?"

"You said not to say anything to Shinso earlier. Why?"

Johnny returned to looking forward. "There's something... off about him. Your old buddy, Katsuki, was homing in on us. Then Shinso just said, 'stop.' And he did."

Izuku could not believe it. "He did?! Just like that?"

Johnny nodded. "Persuasion. Or mind control. Guess all I can do is wish you good luck."

With the final event about to begin, the spectators and fighters not currently engaged in a battle took their seats.

Down below in the walkway, Shoto turned a corner... and did not stop as he passed a very unwelcome face. Get out of my way."

Endeavor did not leave, nor did he block his youngest son's path. "You're acting without reason. Had you used your flames, you could have effortlessly crushed them all in the race and the Cavalry Battle. Why will you not open your eyes and focus? You aren't like your brothers or sister, Shoto. You are my masterpiece."

Those words made Shoto stop, but he did not look back. "I'll never use your power. **Never.** I'll win using only Mom's Quirk and nothing else.

 _"Our first match! Both of them coming from the Heroics course and fresh off of teaming up! Todoroki Shoto and Kaminari Denki!"_

"I hope you don't get too made, Todoroki," Denki said with obvious confidence. "This match might be over in an **instant!"**

"Yes. It just might be..."

 _"Let's all give a cheer for our special proctor for this little tourney! All the way from America! **Maaaaaandooooom!"**_ Walking across what little space was left outside the fighting ring, Ringo gave a noncommittal wave as he climbed into the specially made chair. And the people did indeed cheer. Not because of Mandom himself (due to his tendency to avoid attention back in his home country), but rather Mic's infectious positivity. _"The rules here are simple! You win by either getting your opponent out of bounds, making them unable to move, or getting them to say 'I give!' Don't be afraid to wound each other, though! We got Recvoery Girl waiting in wings! Just don't try to outright endanger each other's lives! That is an instant loss for you!"_

As the talking continued, Gyro chuckled at the imminent slaughter about to take place. As his throat rested, he heard scribbling next to him. He looked over, and there was Midoriya, writing away in a notebook. "Whatcha doing, Izzy? Getting ready for the poetry slam?"

His joke of a question snapped Izuku out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh! No, not at all. I'm just writing down some details about Todoroki. I saw his arm ignite so I figure it has to do with his Quirk."

On his other side, Ochako could not help but ask, "and you're writing it down, why?"

Gleefull that somebody was taking an interest in his hobby, he showed them the cover, written in his handwriting.

"Hero Analysis For The Future. Number 13?"

Izuku nodded. "This is the thirteenth notebook." He turned the pages, showing numerous notes and drawings of various Heroes and classmates. "I write down everything I can about Quirks. Stands are still sort of new to me, but they're in here too. I've even got a page about your Zero Gravity, Uraraka!"

He showed the page. She was at a loss for words.

Gyro peeked at the page. "Wait, you've got _thirteen_ of these things around? Where am I?"

Midoriya quickly rifled through the pages. "Just a second... Kirishima, Valentine, Diego." At that last name, a caucasian finger pressed down on the parchment, preventing him from turning to the next.

"You've been taking notes on this Dio?" Brando leaned forward to the point where if he went any lower, his chin would be on Izuku's shoulder. _Are you trying to find a weakness? Conspiring? Perhaps I should exert more dominance in the future._

"It's... yes, I have," Midoriya said.

Diego gazed into his eyes for a moment. He could sworn he heard somebody yell "start!" but he paid it no mind as he read the writings. "'Stand: Scary Monsters. Can turn himself and any animal he touches into a dinosaur (able to choose species is unknown). Can grow fangs, scales, and tail. Greatly increases reflexes and strength. Relies on motion to see when active. Best suited for close range combat and surprise attacks.' Accurate. Although in a little bit, you'll be adding another detail."

Izuku eagerly gripped his pencil. "I will? Why?"

Diego did not answer. Instead, he looked at the sketch his future subordinate had drawn of him. "You need to work on the spurs. It looks like I'm wearing snowflakes on my boots."

Gyro looked closer and found that it was true. "Speaking of snowflakes, did it get colder?"

They all looked to the ring... and saw that a massive glacier had spontaneously formed at the far end of it.

"My apologies," Todoroki said to the most frozen Kaminari. "I went a little overboard. I'm just... a little mad."

Kaminari was not amused. "Oh, you _think?!"_

 _"And the winner is Todoroki!"_ Present Mic seemed unconcerned with how short the match had been.

"Huh. That was quick!" Gyro slapped Midoriya on the back. "Guess you're up!"

* * *

Making his way to the ring, Midoriya thought about the conversation he and All Might had during the waiting period.

 _Five percent... he trusted me with his Quirk, and I can barely use it! How can I meet his expectations if I can't throw more than one good punch?_

 _"Time for the second match! From the Heroics course, Midoriya Izuku! And from the General Educations course, Shinso Hitoshi!"_

The exhausted teen spoke. "So, you and me, huh? Shouldn't be that hard. I saw you a few times during the Cavalry Battle. You didn't really do much of _anything._ You're just dead weight, a pawn to be sacrificed." Izuku could take the verbal abuse. After all he had dealt with it nearly his entire life. However... "Just like the Joestar." That caught Deku offguard. "I know about the Joestar family, and their legacy. Who doesn't? Hermit Purple. Crazy Diamond. Star Platinum. And then there's Johnny. I heard him say something about getting back to zero?"

 _ **"START!"**_

"I sort of agree with him. He's useless. Best he just accept it."

A fire ignited within Midoriya. Anger overtook him for but a moment, and it still cost him. "Don't talk about Jah-"

He stopped running. He stood still.

Shinso grinned. "I win."

Present Mic said, or more accurately, screamed what everybody was thinking. _"What's going on?! The match has only just begun and Midoriya is standing still! Could this be a Quirk at work?!"_

Gyro leaned forward out of his seat. "What'd he do to Izzy?!"

Johnny did not have an answer. He was too busy going to a very bad mental place. _Me. He got trapped because of me. Just like Nicholas. He's gonna lose, and it's all my fault!_

Diego stood up to make his way to the waiting rooms. "Who knows? But it seems victory goes to your old teammate."

Gyro's eyes narrowed. "You don't seem all that concerned about your **friend,** Dio."

"It's a fighting tournament," he replied nonchalantly. "Therefore, we're all enemies here."

His words, vile as they may be, were accurate. Gyro understood that he might have to throw his Steel Balls at Johnny before the day was over. He looked down at the ring. Izzy was walking towards the white line. His fellow classmates spoke up.

"What's Deku doing?!"

"He's gonna lose!"

"What the Hell is going on?!"

"My fault..."

Gyro found himself grinding his grills together. _C'mon, Izzy! He hasn't even hit you and you're giving up?! It's gonna take a miracle here!_ All he could do was watch as his friend kept strolling towards defeat.

But then... something happened. A gust of wind blasted from Izuku's left hand. And then he stopped walking.

Johnny was, to say the least, shocked. "What... what just happened?"

Gyro, still out of his seat, squinted. The eye given to him by his father provided the answer. "A miracle." He flashed his golden grills. Izuku's index and middle finger were broken once more. "He must have snapped out of it with a healthy dose of pain!"

"I don't think pain is all that healthy, Gyro."

The Neapolitan laughed as Izuku, with a look of determination, started fighting back. As he and Shinso fought for victory, the latter yelled out a lot of words that Gyro did not bother hearing, followed by a punch to Midoriya's shattered digits. "Beat his ass, Izzy!"

His words became reality. Izuku, on the verge of being defeated, grabbed onto Shinso's chest and arm. With a swift motion, he hoisted him up, flipped him, and tossed him to the ground. The impact was palpable. Shinso recoiled before finally settling down on his back... with his legs beyond the white line.

Midnight raised an arm. "Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya moves on the second round!"

Gyro stood up and clapped. Others followed as he led the cheering. "Nyoooooo hooooo! IZZAAAYYY!"

Johnny did not join in with the celebration. But he also felt the guilt slowly die down.

* * *

"Well, color me surprised." The Funniest Valentine said into his phone. "I personally would have put my money on the loser there."

The man on the other end laughed. "Surprises galore, it seems."

The Funniest nodded. "Mmhhmm. Speaking of which, I got that book you recommended, Rikiya."

"The Meta Liberation War?" He sounded excited. "What did you think of it?"

"Still in the midst of reading it. But from what I've gotten through..."

* * *

"What happened out there?" All Might asked as Recovery Girl worked her Quirk on Midoriya's busted fingers.

"I... I don't really know," Izuku admitted. "I was completely aware of what was going on, but I couldn't control my body. I was walking towards the out-of-bounds line, when I saw... something."

"What sort of something?"

"Well, in the archway, there were... people. Eight? Maybe nine? I couldn't really make them out, but one of them had your hairstyle. Could they have been the remnants of One For All's past wielders?"

All Might, for a wonder, looked freaked out. "Are you saying... you saw me as a ghost?"

Izuku's bewildered mood returned. "You mean you don't know?!"

The Symbol of Peace recollected himself. "Well, I actually did see something like that, back in my early days. I think they're just... imprints from the old users. I don't believe they have any sort of will, or a way to intervene. I'm thinking they were just an illusion and that it was your own unrelenting willpower that broke Shinso's Brainwashing."

"That... isn't really a satisfying answer..."

Seeing his disappointment, All Might gave his protégé energizing words. "Hey now, no reason to dwell on it! Do you want to sit here, or go and see your next possible opponents?"

Midoriya perked up at that and got out of his seat. "You're right! Thanks!"

Recovery Girl waved him off. "Its It's my pleasure!" The door opened and closed, leaving her and All Might alone. "He said he saw you in that vision..."

"That's a good thing."

* * *

Izuku ran back to his classmates sitting in the stands.

Iida and Uraraka noticed him first and smiled.

"Deku, you're back!"

Iida gestured to the spot next to him. "We saved you a seat!"

Izuku happily took it, putting him between Tenya and Johnny. "Thanks! Did I miss anything?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. And... I'm sorry."

Midoriya looked at him completely confused. "For what?"

"Shinso made you lose your cool by insulting me. I should have kept my problems to myself."

Deku blinked before giving the depressive American a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault. Not one bit."

Present Mic's voice filled the air. _"Match number three, my good listeners. From the Heroics course, the recommended prodigy from a long line of Pros before her, Yaoyorozu Momo! And her opponent, also from the Heroics course, the British genius jockey-turned-dinosaur maker, Diego Brando!"_

Nearly all of 1-A tilted their heads. "Jockey?"

Johnny sighed. "Yeah. You ever notice how he and I have a sort of history?"

Uraraka thought deeply for a few seconds. "Kind of."

"I'll spare the deeper details of the bloodfeud between our families. But me and Dio down there have known each other for years. We both have a thing for horseback riding. And we used to race against each other. And he never failed to beat me, to beat everybody. They call him 'The Emperor.'"

Hagakure was slightly confused. "But if he was such a big shot, why ditch it for UA?"

Johnny shrugged. "Only Dio knows what's he's ever truly up to. But he's not stupid. The 'genius' in his nickname is justified without a doubt."

Down in the ring, Diego crouched down. His fangs and claws returned, and his tail coiled beneath him. _All those who stand in my way will know my wrath! I'll drag them through the dirt! And you, Yaoyorozu. You need to **think** about what needs to come out of you. So I'll suffocate you!_

 ** _"START!"_**

Brando literally sprang forward, his legs and tails being put to good use. "Wryyyy!"

Momo had little time to consider what sort of weapon to use against him, and he was not giving her a micrometer. A metal staff emerged from her left arm. She grabbed it with her free hand as Brando closed in on her. She swung it towards his head, aiming to disorient him. Unfortunately for her, the motion of the attack meshed all too well with his dynamic vision. He twisted his head and caught the rod in his jagged teeth. With that problem taken care of, he tensed his arm, straightened his fingers, and slashed her.

Momo let out a short scream as instinct took over, making her back away. Diego wretched the staff clean out of her hand. She quickly formed a new on-the-fly plan and made a small steel shield. As she grabbed it, she could feel the blood dripping from her stomach drip down and deep into her shoes.

 _It isn't enough that I best you!_ Diego mentally declared as he used his tail to assault her shield.

Looking from above, Johnny said, "yeah, all too familiar. Diego uses every dirty trick and opportunity, and leaves zero breathing room for anybody else."

"Pragmatic," Gyro said as he clenched a fist.

Midoriya pulled out his notebook and began writing down what Johnny had just said. "But if you know him so well, you know how to get around it, right?"

Johnny would have laughed. _Would_ have. "Shoot him."

Not hearing the sardonic tone, Midoriya wrote away, murmuring all the while. "Of course. He doesn't have any ranged attacks. At least not at first. If he can get enough animals converted into dinosaurs..."

Back in the ring, Diego yanked the shield out of the heavily bleeding Momo's hands, and, without missing a beat, smashed her over the head with it.

Pain screamed to make itself known to her. She could barely see. Her ears were ringing. Lights flashed on and off.

Taking the split second opening, Diego began to change even more. His skin turned blue and his nose vanished. His clothes seemed to merge with his flesh as his hair became protruding spines. His body stretched out like a shadow at dusk. Within an instant, a Utahraptor had taken Diego Brando's place. It screeched, "USHAAAAA!" and leapt. Its feet talons collided with Yaoyorozu's midsection, making her first injury even worse, and the momentum sent her to the ground.

With her on her back, the prehistoric predator pinned her there by planting one of its legs on her gut. It leaned in and opened its jaw wide, letting out a roar.

"I give!" Yaoyorozu shouted. "I give!"

The dinosaur let out a satisfied growl before getting off of her. Before anybody knew it, Diego reverted back to his purely human form.

Midnight made the declaration. "Yaoyorozu has surrendered! Brando moves on to the next round!"

 _"What a match!"_ Present Mic was practically pressing his face on the glass. _"I bet that's the first time in a long time anybody has seen a living dinosaur!"_

Despite her injuries, Momo stood up and gave a respectful bow to the victor. Diego did not copy the gesture. He simply stared at her, basking in the thunderous applause.


	22. Think Deeply

**Opening Notes: Originally, the first scene of this chapter involved Diego experiencing a traumatic memory, but I opted to delete it as he is not, in _SBR_ canon, prone to such mindsets.**

* * *

In an office, away from the stadium, two men sat on opposite sides of a desk.

The owner of said desk poured both himself and his guest a drink. "I'm sure you did not come all this way just to exchange chit chat, _Messere_ Yaoyorozu."

"No, I did not, Doctor Zeppeli." Momo's father took a sip of the chilled water. The sensation of it going down his gullet was most welcome on that warm day. He set the glass back down on the provided coaster. "This is about the future of both our families. My daughter is quite taken with your eldest son."

"This is true for Gyro as well. She consumes every third thought he has." Gregorio helped himself to his own portion of cold liquid.

"I see. This relationship of theirs..."

Lowering his glass, Gregorio looked at him with a minimal hint of curiosity. "Do you disapprove of it?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm in favor of it. Tell me, good doctor, have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?"

"Yes, I have. I should tell you that the Zeppeli family's Spin is not a Quirk."

"I'm aware. But it **is** a talent, and an immeasurably useful one at that..."

* * *

"Holy fuck, did you see that, Setsuna?! He wiped the ground with her like she was nothing! Yare yare dawa, now I'm a little glad I didn't make it past the Obstacle Race."

The other girl of 1-B who gained her spot at UA through recommendations responded with a nod and grin. "I certainly did."

* * *

"I guess that means I'm up next!" Uraraka stood up and shimmied her way out of the seats. "Wish me luck!"

"Godspeed, Uraraka!" Iida declared, chopping at the air.

"You're gonna need it," Johnny muttered.

Gyro breathed heavily, rooted to his seat. DIO's words from earlier still held water. They were all foes in this tournament, but it still stung him something fierce, watching his best friend's nemesis clobber his girlfriend. To say he was angry would have been the understatement of the year.

"While I do feel sorry that she lost, I really didn't expect any different outcome." Johnny snapped him out of his seething.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" He half asked, half demanded.

"Dio has this... hunger about him. He has no limits. He will do _**anything**_ to win."

"Indeed I will," spoke the man of the minute. Diego, hand on one hip, strutted past his classmates and invited himself into Uraraka's now vacant seat. It made sense that he would make straight for their area without paying a visit to Recovery Girl. After all, Yaoyorozu had not managed to even scratch him.

Gyro decided to make himself scarce before the sight of Diego made him lose his already frayed temper. He quickly shot Brando a glare before standing up. "Well, I've got some time to kill before me and Motormouth trade blows. See ya!" Quickly putting one foot in front of the other, he was gone within but a moment.

"He seems ruffled," Diego said without much emotion. He may as well have been discussing the weather.

"I can guess why," Johnny replied with the same flatness. "That was all just to show her up for besting you at Aizawa-Sensei's apprehension tests, wasn't it?"

"Johnny Joestar, I am shocked you would ask such a thing. You know me better than anybody here. You should know the answer to that."

* * *

Gyro's shoulders were taut and his arms stiffer than petrified wood as he made his way to UA's resident healer's temporary clinic. _"Maledetto rettile. Non doveva trascinarla attraverso lo sporco..."_ He continued to grumble under his throat as he lumbered along. "Mark my words, Dio. You're mine now. I'll make everybody, and you, see you're just like the rest of us, maybe even lower." He rounded the corners and made his way down the halls until coming to the door he sought. To his surprise, it was wide open. He took that as permission to enter freely. Stepping in, he instantly saw Momo sitting on one of the beds looking down at either her shoes, or where Brando had slashed her. "You okay?"

Recovery Girl answered with her usual bedside tone before Yaoyorozu could even register his question. "She's fine, Zeppeli. A little woozy but nothing permanent."

Gyro sat down next to his lover, looking at her gaze at the floor. "... Hey."

She finally reacted to his presence. Her head rotated until they locked eyes. She had an expression Gyro could not read for the life of himself. "Oh. Hello, Gyro-kun."

"I'm not much of a psychiatrist, but I can see you're really down."

The prodigy sighed. "He trounced me, Gyro-kun. I don't think he was even _trying."_

An uncomfortable noise escaped the Neapolitan's lips as he scratched the back of his head. "Well... I don't know Dio like Johnny does... but I **do** know that you made it to the final event, further than the vast majority of the rest of them." He forced himself to grin. "If you want, I'll hit him twice as hard."

* * *

Mandom sat in his chair as Present Mic's introductions went underway. He waited until the booming words died away before leaning over to address Uraraka. "From what I've read and been informed of, you have a limit of roughly three tons of objects you can make weightless at a time."

Ochako was aghast. Not because of what her substitute homeroom teacher had said, but rather because he had spoken loud enough for her opponent to hear it. Was he playing favorites?

Roadagain turned his torso to face Bakugo, his face unchanging. "And you rely on sweat to make your explosions. Ergo, movement plays to your favor?"

"Yeah, what's your damn point?" Katsuki growled.

"Fair play."

* * *

"So, he's about to kill her, isn't he." Johnny looked down to the cement square, upon which were the next two competitors. Uraraka with a look similar to the one she had when she declared that she would give her all some days ago. And across from her, Bakugo had his default prickly veneer.

"I'd say yes," Gyro chirped as he and Yaoyorozu sat down next to him.

Two seats away from the young American, Midoriya scanned the page of his notebook dedicated to Uraraka and her abilities. "Don't sell her short, guys. While Kacchan is dangerous, especially at short range, Uraraka is too. All she has to do is touch him. If she can do that, Kacchan will lose all his weight, and she could just push him out of bounds."

"A sound strategy, Midoriya," Iida praised.

With the match about to begin, Izuku noticed something. Or rather, the lack of something. Gyro never turned down the opportunity to provide scathing words towards those he was less than fond of. And Kacchan was like a thorn buried deep in his forehead. The lack of insults caused the greenette to glance over to the seat next to him, with Iida doing the same.

"Okay, so wait." Gyro had his arms half-stretched, holding a phone in front of him sideways with Johnny leaning in to gaze at the small screen as well. "So she left the hospital, ran like Hell to the concert, or whatever they call it, and it's full of smoke machines?"

Johnny gave his rebuttal. "No, I think that's her ghost."

"Don't be stupid, Johnny," scoffed Gregorio's eldest son. "Ghosts can't play instruments."

Their Class Rep became slightly indignant, hacking at the air with his forearms. "You two should pay more attention! Those are two of our classmates down there, one of whom all of us could potentially be facing against! Should you not be coming up with ideas and plans to further yourselves to first place?!"

Gyro's mouth flexed as if he were chewing for a moment before he tapped the screen twice, pausing his and Johnny's program. "Pretty sure we both got it covered, Rep. Both are short-range fighters. Ergo, me and JoJo here got that covered."

"Please don't call me that," Johnny murmured.

Gyro, having not heard him, opened his mouth to continue, only for Present Mic's thunderous voice to scream _**"START!"**_

Waiting for the rumbling to subside, the quartet looked down and watch Uraraka charge towards Bakugo, who simply stood there, waiting for her to get in blasting range.

"He always starts with a right hook, correct?" Diego inquired.

"Without fail," confirmed Izuku.

"What, you planning on humiliating him too?" sneered Gyro, rolling his eyes.

"Him or Uraraka. I don't care who stands in my way, so long as they get out of it, one way or another."

The Spin user groaned and ended the situation then and there, not wanting to lose his cool before he even had a chance to compete in the tournament. "So, back to where we were. Ghosts _can't_ play Instruments, Johnny. They can't even pick them up."

"But they can move pots and pans, and switch lights on and off," Johnny pointed out.

With a dismissive wave, Gyro argued, "sure, but so can any toddler or bored, lonely nutcase. Making music requires finesse and skill." He would have gone on, but the booming of a detonation caught his ears. He looked down to the current fight, seeing only a cloud of smoke. "Huh. Guess we missed something. Did he nail her?"

"Can't tell..." Johnny leaned forward, squinting. Bakugo was easy enough to spot, as the smokescreen was directly in front of him. Nothing seemed to happen for a second. Even the dust stuck around. Then, the far section of the could whirled like a sheet in the wind. Sprinting out of the darkness came Uraraka wearing a look of sheer willpower.

* * *

Risotto Nero sat in the seat Polpo had so graciously purchased for him beforehand. Mount Lady was, thankfully, not next to him. Once she had diverted any unwanted attention towards him as they entered the stands, a simple use of Metallica had rendered him effectively invisible. The crowd had made it all to easy to ditch her. Melone had taken his sweet time claiming the chair next to him.

His black and red eyes stared at the fight. The capo had 'suggested' he attend the Festival and scope out potential recruits for Passione. None of the participants seemed suitable... except the perpetually angry blonde.

He watched wordlessly as his potential bounty unleashed another explosion, forcing the girl away from him.

 _Interesting. He seems to be going for the kill..._

"Ah-are you sure you should let this keep going?" The Pro Hero next to him loudly asked Mandom, whom was below them in his seat. The American Hero gave no response; he did not even acknowledge the question.

Being surrounded by so many Heroes had no affect on the homicidal gang hitman. After all, he was untraceable, unknown in this country, and he had certainly never slain an innocent person. At least not in the country he was currently in. Having never left a single trace of evidence back in Italy, as well as most police being on the payroll, he and all his men were ghosts to law enforcement.

He and Melone watched entranced as more more detonations went off, making the fight a little hard to watch.

 _He'd be good for intimidation... collecting protection money._

Once more, the Pro next to him spoke up, his trepidation replaced with disgust. "I can't bear to just watch this!" He pointed towards the contestant. "How can you claim to want to be a Hero acting like that?! Toying with her! Just blast her out of bounds if you've got so much power!"

 _"Tienitelo per te,"_ grumbled Melone.

The others around them reacted much differently. If anything, his disdain caught on like a sickness and spread to the seats surrounding them. More and more Pro Heroes stood up, shouting out how they agreed with the instigators.

With more and more standing up, Risotto did the same, with his teammate copying him. Not because they agreed with the alleged horrible treatment being dished out to the young girl also currently sparring, but rather for the sake of blending in.

 _"Looks like the crowd is standing up to boo Bakugo."_ Present Mic's words were void of their usual optimistic energy. _"Can't say I- ah! You elbowed me!"_

 _"You, in the stands,"_ a new voice took over the speakers, one that did not sound like it belonged on the air. _"Are you a Pro? How long have you been at it?"_

The inquiry made the man who started the jeering, as well as those who had followed his example, freeze like they had made eye contact with Medusa.

On the other side of the arena, nearly all of class 1-A looked towards the press box.

"Aizawa-Sensei?" Midoriya was dumbfounded. He was used to their homeroom teacher being mostly silent, aside from berating them.

"Nyo ho ho! They could be a comedy duo!"

 _"If you can't take this, do us all favor and leave. Maybe even find this to be sign for a career change. He isn't 'toying' with her. He's just aware of how strong his opponent is for making it this far. There's no room for error or a lowered guard."_

Melone stared at the press box, nonplussed. "How did he hear that from all the way up there?"

"Good question." Risotto made to refocus on the fight, but a shadow fell across his face. He forced his neck back, looking towards the sky. "Clever."

A city block worth of concrete shrapnel was suspended in the air, as if reality had pressed pause on all of it. Then, it fell.

Down in the ring, the girl made her declaration. **"I win!"**

Risotto kept his eyes on the collapsing debris. The amount of it, and how spread out it was made dodging nigh impossible. His vision followed it downward towards the ground. He fully expected the boy to be crushed beneath.

Then, an other deafening boom. A fire that brought images of his occasional colleague Oyecomova's car bombs to his mind erupted. Like a volcano, it rose like an upside down pyramid, engulfing the concrete. It got to be so bright, every spectator had to avert their eyes.

Risotto felt Metallica squirm around in him along with the light making his skin toasty. _"Merda..."_ Feeling the warmth die away, he opened his eyes. Smoke was billowing upwards. And Bakugo was still standing. _"Intrigante."_

* * *

Gyro blinked. "I haven't seen anything go up like that since that rollercoaster exploded."

"That was a fun weekend we had," Johnny sarcastically added. "Looks like her best shot fell short." He watched on as Bakugo said something that failed to reach his ears. Uraraka limped slightly, her face burning with the desire to win. It was an expression Johnny knew all too well. He had it practically plastered on his face during his races. But he could also tell what was about to happen. She steadied herself... and fell over onto her face and chest. As Midnight ran over to check on her, Johnny stood up. "My turn."

Gyro grinned at him, flashing the gold on his teeth. "Give 'em Hell, Johnny!"

He gave no indication that he had heard the encouraging words as he walked out of the section of seats.

"Ah, there he goes to seize the day. Izzy, I give you my sympathies beforehand."

Midoriya looked him with an utterly confused expression. "For what?"

"Y'know, when Todoroki clobbers you."

"You... you don't think I can beat him?" Izuku sounded, and felt, like Gyro had shoved a knife into his gut.

"Don't take offense to it, Izzy. It's just... we got a guy who made a ship-sinking glacier by stomping on the ground. And his opponent, who cripples himself with every punch. I believe in Miracles, and here it'll take Divine Intervention here. Again, no offense. At least not intentional."

* * *

DIO looked up at the gigantic screen as Ochako's name vanished, and Bakugo's rose to the second bracket. Seeing that his grandson was to fight the explosive teenager in the next round, he pondered. "Perhaps slitting the wrists..." His eyes wandered slightly to see who was battling next. "A Joestar..." He subconsciously rubbed the scar on his neck.

* * *

 _"Thanks everybody, for waiting for Cementoss to repair the ring!"_ Present Mic's words were again infectious. _"And now for our next match! From the Hero Course, he's the man who can turn any situation sticky! Sero Hanta!"_

The tape dispensing student rolled his shoulders, warming up, as the crowd erupted After the spectacle Bakugo put on, they all were completely entranced by the fights.

 _"And his opponent! Coming at you all the way from America, the Hero Course's resident sharpshooter, Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar!"_

By the mere mention of the family name, the air practically exploded with noise. The audience screamed with ecstacy. Slowly but surely, a chant spread amongst them like a disease.

 _ **"JOE-STAR! JOE-STAR! JOE-STAR!"**_

While Johnny was no stranger to attention, and basked in it, this time he felt nothing. _They aren't cheering for me. They're just remembering Hermit Purple._

"I guess the crowd's on your side here," Sero said as he cracked his fingers. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to roll over for you." With his limbs nice and loose, he could have sworn he saw flames in Joestar's eyes.

"I'm prepared to shoot you." His words held almost no emotion. It was not a threat. It was a promise. Tusk popped up behind him.

Roadagain once more leaned in his seat, talking to Johnny first. "Those nails of yours. They grow back slowly, correct? And naturally, you only have ten shots initially. And those... holes of yours. They only stick around for a few seconds, but they're damn fast. Not to mention impossible to get rid of. From what I have seen, your range is roughly ten meters." He shifted to look at Sero. "I'd estimate your range to be about the same. I admit I haven't quite deducted what your limit for dispensing is, though I'd estimate it to be a few dozen meters worth."

 _He forgot my toenails._ Johnny's nails started spinning right as Present Mic gave the word for them to commence with hurting one another.

Sero proved to be the quicker draw. He only had to flex his elbows, while Johnny had to raise his entire arm to properly aim. Not that he needed to at the moment. Sero was close enough, spewing out cellophane and seemingly willing it to wrap around his foe. His arms were instantly bound to his sides, and his legs were no better off. The tape tightened itself over his knees, making him begin to over balance. But Sero was about to be worse off.

The nails of his left pinky, ring, and middle finger were missing. As Sero had began to bind him, he had fired three of his nails into the ground. Obeying his will, one of the black holes scooted along the concrete, leaving trails behind them as they made for Sero, who was too focused on subduing Johnny. The others, having formed close to its User's boot, climbed up Johnny's leg.

Just as the American was nicely bound, Sero prepared to pull and swing him out of bounds. But before he could do so much as tighten his sinew, he spotted it. He had seen many during the two weeks Roadagain had filled Aizawa-Sensei's spot. That black spot, swirling towards him like a remote controlled car. He quickly raised his foot, but was too late. Joestar's miniature vortex slid onto his shoe and climbed up it, quickly vanishing behind the leggings of his PE uniform.

While he was dealing with a portion of his body about to be consumed, Johnny was busy freeing himself. The two holes made their way onto his shoes before ascending up his legs. They continued to climb, splitting off at his right hip, going up on either side of his torso. They quickly found the spots their User wanted gone: the joints of his elbow. Specifically, the tape over the front and back of it, keeping him bound. Moving over the organic cellophane, the holes made it vanish. His arm was freed, albeit with the fabric still stuck to his skin. With his nails still spinning, he reached over himself and carefully moved his fingers over the other portion of tape, making sure not to cut himself open.

With his arms freed at last, he heard a scream. He knew that a chunk of Sero's left thigh was now gone, as that was where he had willed the vortexes to go. He heard his opponent hiss out a breath as he moved both hands to the tape around his legs. Just as he was about to free himself completely, more tape wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him forward onto his face. Adjusting his cranium, he brought his face up and saw Sero, on one knee and a leg bleeding deeply, his plasma pooling around him. A strand of tape bridged from his left elbow to Johnny's shoulder blades.

"Like a said," Hanta spoke through the pain. "I'm not just gonna roll over."

Johnny brought his arms forward and rapidly fired. Two shots met their mark on Sero's chest. If he had wanted, they could have gone through him like a bullet through paper, but instead, two more small vortexes formed and skidded in opposite directions, one each going up to and then down along his arms. All Sero could do was watch one of them trailed down his bicep... and slid into the slot that held his tape.

"I don't know what exactly is in there," Johnny said, fires in his eyes. "But I'm sure it's important." He kept his remaining nails primed and aimed, even as the ones in use did their duty. He did not flinch as Sero bled like a fountain from his tape dispensers.

* * *

"Damn. Joestar can be scary when he wants to be." Kaminari shivered. He'd rather face Todoroki again instead of getting shot by Johnny at that moment.

Gyro grinned. "No question."

Despite the assurance she had been given earlier, Tooru still let out a deeply relieved sigh. _Now I'm **really** happy he wasn't aiming for me._

Meanwhile, Midoriya was on a mission to write down the newest details of Johnny's Stand ability. "I knew they could move, but only to where he was aiming. I thought it was a sort of fail safe. But not, it looks like he can will them to move wherever, regardless of where he was shooting. Could he increase how long they stick around with training?"

"Good questions, Izzy!" Gyro patted him on the back. "Maybe you could, oh I don't know, ask him yourself?"

* * *

Getting on his own knees, Johnny continued to aim at his adversary, who was clearly losing too much blood to be called healthy.

"I... I give." Sero panted. Pain was overtaking him like a weighted blanket. Nobody. "I give. You win, Joestar."

Midnight raised a hand. "Sero has surrendered! Joestar moves on to the next round!"

Like before the match had started, the crowd made the ground shake with their cheering.

 _ **"JOE-STAR! JOE-STAR! JOE-STAR!"**_

Johnny picked himself up and glanced at a pair of robots, carrying a stretcher, came and gathered Sero, obviously about to whisk him away to Recovery Girl. The noise quickly grabbed his attention. He looked around, seeing an ocean of open mouths and clapping hands. Maybe they were mostly applauding him because of the fact that Hermit Purple's blood flowed through his veins... but the attention.

Nicholas was gone. Mother always kept to the sidelines. And Father...

Maybe the attention was not so bad.

He raised his fists into the air.

* * *

 **Closing Notes: Kudos if you guess/know what Gyro and Johnny were watching on that phone. Their banter about ghosts was originally a lot longer.**


	23. Tell What Has Already Been Told

_"There were no survivors, sir." One of the countless lackeys bowed deeply after relaying a report from the streets._

 _The man who would someday become a legend absorbed the information. "Thank you. You can see yourself out."_

 _"Thank you, sir." The talking cannon fodder straightened his back and walked towards the door. While most would have reached for the knob, he instead stopped a meter away from it. He brought up a hand, fingers outstretched and palm towards the lock. His face scrunched up, as if he were struggling to remember directions. A few seconds and sweat drops later, the knob began to turn despite nobody touching it. The expendable man focused even harder, leaning forward and gritting his teeth. Just as he was about to give himself an aneurysm, the door slowly opened. He allowed his body to relax. His arm dropped and hung like a wet noodle as he panted deeply. Recollecting himself, he left._

 _Over by the window, the man he had called sir's close ally stared out the window towards the stars and crescent moon. "So, he really doesn't have a power- I'm sorry, Quirk?" DIO was moderately fascinated._

 _"Evidently, no." All For One, the Vampire's new friend, verified._

 _"Quite the curious outcome," DIO smirked. "You've the strongest Quirk, and he is stuck at zero._ _ **And**_ _he continues to defy you. History is repeating itself."_

 _The Overlord looked at his confidant. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I used to have a brother myself. To say the least, we did not get along." The bloodsucker gazed around them. "Though I do admit, when I first transcended my initial life, my domain was confined to but a small village, whilst here, you have brought nearly an entire nation to its knees."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"I was young. And too hungry for my own good. My brother nearly destroyed me."_

 _All For One laughed. "Well, that certainly will not happen here."_

 _"Because I threw him in a cell for you?" DIO jested._

 _"Quite the opposite. Please, follow me." The Overlord walked through the doorway, and DIO followed._

 _They walked down a set of stairs, their footfalls echoing off the walls._

 _DIO's voice soon contributed to the noise. "Tell me something. Do you believe in Gravity?"_

 _"What, the force of nature that keeps us on the ground?"_

 _"No. Perhaps I should use a less esoteric term. Do you believe in fate?"_

 _Although he did not stop walking, All For One's stiffening posture made it obvious that the question had pierced something within him. "I... I'm not sure. I never really thought of that?"_

 _"It's never too late to start."_

 _"Perhaps I will. After we take care of something."_

* * *

 _"I've heard tell from some of the spies that the West is thinking of siccing General Valentine on you." The immortal Brit recivied no response. Rather odd. "Chikara. Something is on your mind." DIO had always been curious about just what went on in other people's heads. And right now, his more-than-a-friend was hunched over in his chair._

 _"It's my mother," lamented Chikara, or as he was better known, Destro. "She was murdered this time of year."_

 _"Now that I can empathize with." DIO's tone did not match his words. He might as well have been discussing a poker game. He reached over and grabbed a book filled with portraits of art. "The woman who birthed me was the only one who cared about me in the slightest."_

 _Knuckles on his chin, Destro nodded. He had heard this recollection before. "And your father worked her to an early grave."_

 _"Sad but true," DIO replied, skimming through the pages. "Thus, he had to go." When was the last time he had even thought about the filthy drunk? His constant loudness? The reek of booze incessantly on his breath?_

 _Destro let out a long yet quiet sigh. "That is what I respect about you the most, my friend. You will stop at absolutely nothing."_

 _"I wouldn't say that. You're the one who has amassed the army. Clearly, they believe in what you seek. Freedom."_ _Behind the laminated paper, DIO's lips curled. Any mention of oppression, indirect or otherwise, was a surefire way to set Chikara off. And that always made him focus on leading the Meta Liberation Army. "Is that not your Heaven? A reality where restrictions are no more?"_

 _"Yes. It is." Destro knew what he wanted. He had sought it ever since he was a boy. Looking to his closest confidant, he realized something. The immortal talked about where he had come from. But no so much where he was going. "DIO. What is **your** Heaven?"_

* * *

 _"Success." Dr. Ujiko put the finishing touches on his latest medical project._

 _"Can he hear us?" All For One inquired. On an operating table before them layed DIO under a thin sheet that covered him from his shoulders to his feet._

 _"I cannot say." The mad doctor leaned in. "DIO? Are you awake?"_

 _A deep breath. A groan. Eyelids opened, revealing hypnotic golden irises._

 _"Did you get the one I requested?" He remained on his back._

 _All For One nodded. "Yes, old friend." He turned to Ujiko. "How long until the recovery is complete?"_

 _The Vampire's surgeon looked at the medical machinery before answering. "I also cannot give a definitive answer to that, either. Given the Regeneration Quirk, as well as his Vampiric biology, this is unprecedented."_

 _DIO focused on only one part of what he just heard. "You gave me a healing ability? You do realize I already had one, no?"_

 _"Given what you went through," All For One answered, "I opted to be safe rather than sorry. Can you move."_

 _"Let's find out." DIO sent the cerebral message to his torso to lift up. He felt... something. Something wrong. It was... odd, as if he had made a call, and the recipient had hung up. Perhaps this was a time to exercise dominance and will. He mentally demanded movement, and his new body creaked and hesitated, like a rusty carnival ride. With no short amount of effort, he managed to sit up, making thr sheet fall off his chest and into his lap._

 _Ujiko felt like celebrating. "Huzzah! I anticipated this would take weeks!"_

 _"Impressive as always, Daruma." All For One offered his oldest friend a hand mirror._

 _DIO took it. The reflection showed him a rather distinctive mark. All across his neck was an impossible to miss scar. He knew, without even looking, that it must have wrapped around the entire circumference, like a horrific necklace. Moving the mirror to over and just past his left shoulder, he craned his neck and saw what he sought. That red star etched into the skin like a wine stain. He smiled wickedly. "Were he still here, I would outright thank Joseph Joestar for adding four branches to his family tree."_

* * *

 _"This is interesting."_

 _DIO's words caught All For One's attention. He looked over to find his Vampiric blood brother standing at one of the nightstands juxtaposed on either side of his favorite chair. On it was a camera he had to have gotten from an antique store. It was old, incapable of taking digital pictures, and even had a flashbulb._

 _"What is?" He noticed only after he had asked that the power DIO's new body had granted him was active. Bright violet vines had sprung from his forearm and wrapped around it up to his wrist, and in his fingers was a photograph. "You took a picture of me?"_

 _"No. I'm finding out more and more about this body's capabilities day by day. Look at this." He walked over and showed All For One the picture. In it was a woman at a street corner. She had a raggedy, dirty dress on. Her cyan eyes were full of longing and hunger. Her black and gold hair easily went past her shoulders._

 _"Who is that?" The Overlord was at a loss._

 _"I think..." DIO squinted and focused on the signs in the shop windows behind her. English words. "I went home... a while ago..." He passed the picture to his friend and went back to the camera. He thought about his bloodline, and gave a light hand chop to the top of it, making it crackle for a split second. Then, out of the slot came another photograph. He grabbed it and saw the same woman at the same curb, only now she had her head turned curiously. He drifted his eyes to the purple vines on his arm. "What else can you show?"_

* * *

 _"What's wrong, little one?"_

 _Shimura Tenko, sitting his knees in his chest, wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up to where the question had come from. Standing there, between him and the glass door his father had thrown him out of, was a man. Very tall and dressed in yellow and black. His hair was wild like an unattended shrub._

 _Tenko had never seen this man before, and his mother had taught him the dangers of talking to strangers, but at that moment, he did not care. His skin itched horribly. His family did nothing at all to save him from his father's wrath. His Quirk still had not revealed itself. His dream of being a Hero was seeming less and less likely. But this man..._

 _Something about him was... soothing. As if everything would be okay, no matter what._

 _The large stranger crouched down, making himself as eye level as he could with Tenko. "What are you doing out here in the dark?"_

 _Tenko sniffled. "My... my dad. He-he got angry with me, because I want to be a Hero."_

 _The tall man tilted his head. "That made him angry? Seems rather mean. Reminds me of **my** dad."_

 _"He does?" Tenko wiped his tears away once more before scratching at the itch._

 _"Oh sure. My old man was a piece of work. I'll be honest with you, I hated him."_

 _"You... you did?" A connection._ _Tenko could feel it. He felt this... dark feeling within himself about his own father._

 _"Why should I not have? He didn't love me, that's for sure." He smiled, giving off an air of serenity. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm DIO. What might I call you?"_

 _"Tuh... Tenko."_

 _"Well, Tenko, keep your chin up. Things change."_


	24. Gyro and Johnny Vs The Holidays, Part 1

A rapping at the door.

The eyes of Johnny Joestar opened, accompanied by a groan. He wondered what time it was, not that it mattered. No school today, ergo sleeping in was the sole activity on his agenda.

More rapping at the door, this time accompanied by a familiar, enthusiastic voice. "Up and at 'em, Johnny! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Gyro." Johnny yawned as he turned himself over, ending up on his back. His vision was till blurry but that was quickly going away. Standing up, he stretched, making several snaps and cracks come from his arms and neck. In no hurry whatsoever, he lazily dragged himself over to the door. He reached for the knob and turned it. Before he could even pull, Gyro (in an aggressive sense) invited himself in, bringing in the cold air as well.

"Nyo ho ho ho, JoJo!" He greeted, smiling widely. His grills today read 'HO!HO!HO!' His getup was as festive as could be. White gloves. Black, shiny boots. Red pants and coat, and a matching floppy hat topped off with a white fuzzy ball. On the whole, he looked like a skinny, long haired Santa. "Merry Christmas, Johnny!"

The resident Joestar maintained his usual demeanor, as in he gave no reaction outside his blank, unimpressed stare. "... You too."

Gyro laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Just a sec, Johnny. I got you something."

"What, in your pocket?" Joestar asked dryly, not caring in the least. Though, deep down, he was happy to see his closest friend. On the other hand, the chill blowing in was making him regret leaving his cocoon of blankets.

"No! In the sack!" Gyro took a step back and leaned past the doorframe, out of Johnny's sight. The Maerican heard a zipper being undone, followed by rummaging. After a few long moments, Gyro resumed an upright position, holding what at first glance appeared to be a somewhat large square, which he then offered to Johnny. "Merry Christmas, buddy!"

Johnny took his gift and looked at it. At first, he thought Gyro had given him a photo of dead trees surrounded by mist. But then he read the four words in the upper right corner. "Fleetwood Mac. Bare Trees." He gave Gyro a quizzical look.

Said look did not dissuade Gyro in the least. "You're a fan, right? You named your Stand after their song right?"

"... Technically, it was the album."

"Ah-ha! So you **do** like them!"

"... Yeah." The task complete, Johnny walked over to the only table he had bothered buying and carefully placed it down. "So you came all the way over here just to give me a record? And shut the door."

Gyro did as he was not-so-politely asked, bringing his sack with him. "Actually, I'm here for that and something else."

"And that is...?" Johnny glanced over to find Gyro's 'sack' was actually an overly large aluminum suitcase.

"You and me are gonna spread Christmas cheer!" He opened the suitcase and instantly pulled out an outfit identical to his own.

Johnny blinked. "You're joking. Right?"

"Not this time, Johnny B. Grumpy!" He tossed the clothing, and it unceremoniously landed on it's intended wearer.

"Bah humbug."

"Ah, come on, Johnny! What were you gonna do today? Sit around and wallow?"

"More or less," he answered with a shrug.

"Well then, call it my Christmas wish that I want you to go about town with me." He got down on his knees and spread his arms out to the sides. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Johnny was fully prepared to say 'no' but... something stopped him. Gyro, whom he had never even met until less than a year ago, had traveled miles upon miles just to ask him to spend time together. His own family had not so much as called him to see how he was doing. He sucked in a breath through his nose. "Fine."

Gyro, if it were possible, smiled even wider. "Really?!"

"Don't push it." The pants were big and stretchy enough to fit over the pair of Jean's he had slept in. And the coat was a welcome garment for the cold awaiting them. The boots, however, proved a little tight.

"Yeah, sorry," Gyro said, spying Johnny's predicament. "Had to guess your size."

"Not an issue..." The footwear slid on with some motivation, leaving Johnny looking like a lanky, depressed Saint Nicholas.

"Nyo ho! You make a good Santa, Johnny! We should go to the children's hospital!" Gyro turned on his rubbery heels and led the way out the door, taking the massive suitcase with him, raising the handle and letting the wheel on the bottom do the work.

"How about no," Johnny flatly suggested, following him, but not before grabbing his keys and locking the door. "So where to now, jolly ol' Gyro?"

The Italian pointed to the left. "To Izzy's! After all, he only lives three doors down."

Johnny, though he did not show it, was confused. "Wait, what? How-"

"It wasn't relevant in the past. And now it is. Try not to think too much, JoJo. This chapter may or may not be canon."

Deciding not to ask questions, Johnny followed behind and looked out to the city. The sky was gray, and a light flurry was coming down. Oddly fitting. "You know, people here might not celebrate Christmas."

"Tis still the season of giving, my friend."

"Wait. How do you even know that he lives here?"

"I'll be honest, after the entrance exam, I followed him and Dio here. I was worried Dio was going to eat him."

"... Yeah, I can see that happening someday."

* * *

Izuku swiped down on his phone, making the webpage refresh.

No updates.

It seemed the world of Heroes had a slow morning for once.

He took a sip of his water when someone started knocking on the door.

"I got it!" He half-shouted, making sure his mother need not bother. He stood up from his chair and made a beeline for the exit to their apartment. A grip of the knob and a light pull revealed to him two of his foreign classmates, dressed heavily in red.

"Happy Holidays, Izzy!" Gyro beaming as ever, gave a deep bow and a wide grin.

"Hey." Johnny was being Johnny.

Izuku had to take a moment to process. This was probably the second to last thing he expected to see that day. "Huh-hello. It's... nice to see you guys."

"And you as well!" Gyro unzipped his suitcase and rifled through the contents. "Y'know, you could be one of the Wise Men, Izzy. You know everything about Heroes."

"I don't think that was what the Three Wise Men were about, Gyro," deadpanned Johnny.

From behind their friend came a new voice. "Who is it, Izuku?" Into their line of sight came a kindly looking woman who could only be one person.

Gyro ceased his rummaging to glance up at her. "Wait! Don't tell me!" He squinted at her. "The complexion. The green hair. The green eyes... you must be... the woman they cloned Izzy from!" He paused, letting his ridiculous conclusion sink in.

"Brilliant deduction." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'm kidding." Gyro shook her hand. "You're his _madre_ , no doubt. "I'm Gyro, and this ball of sunshine is Johnny."

Inko gave both of her son's classmates a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Gyro happily assured. "Sorry we can't stay long, _Signora_ Midoriya. Me and Johnny here have to go out and cause some merriment!" His hands returned to the 'sack.' "Just a sec and... here we are!"

He pulled out... something coated in bubble wrap. A few tears and rips later, the true gift was revealed: a picture frame as big as car wheel. And in it...

"An authentic poster of All Might, from his Silver Age days."

Izuku gawked at the illustration. His arms quivered as he ever so carefully grabbed the sides and gracefully relieved Gyro of it. "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you, both of you!"

"Nyo ho ho ho! Think nothing of it, Izzy! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Would you two like to warm up for a minute?" Inko offered. "Maybe I could put on some tea?"

Gyro politely turned down the offer. "No worries, we're good. See ya back at School, Izzy! Let us be off, Johnny!"

The two foreigners left the Midoriya family in their abode and walked off.

"I do believe we need some music, Johnny. To set the mood."

"Do we really need that for a holiday?"

His friend simply laughed as he pulled out his phone. "Let's see... random shuffle, and..."

 _"She asked me to stay and I stole her-"_

Gyro skipped the tune. "Not that one."

 _"Come right in! Forget about him! We'll have-"_

"Not that either."

 _"Work hard and tough! And I want some-"_

"Nope."

 _"Tusk! Real savage like..."_

"Uh uh."

Johnny made him stop walking; they had made it to the street level and nearly stepped into traffic. "Are you going to spend this whole 'spreading cheer' escapade choosing a song?"

"You've just reminded me, Johnny." Letting go of the suitcase, he put his arm around Johnny's shoulders and pulled him in close, right before extending his arm and taking a picture of the two of them. Gyro released his friend and started frantically typing on the screen. "'Me and Johnny out here spreading cheer!' And send. Now then, enough dawdling, Johnny! Off we go!"


	25. True Colours

**Opening Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? Real life keeps on trucking, after all. And seeing as it still is at the time of writing this, here's an admittedly short chapter to tide you over.**

* * *

"Yeah! Yeeeaaaahhh! That's my man, right there!" Gyro screeched, pumping one fist in the air and using the other hand to point at his closest friend.

"Shut up, you fucking gaijin!" Bakugo loudly seethed from his seat.

The Neapolitan lost none of his enthusiasm as he twirled and smiled at the classmate he held the third least amount of comradery for. _"Che ne dici chiudere tuo buco della torta?"_ Satisfied that only one person present understood even a slight amount of his native tongue, he sat back down, hands on the back of his head.

Momo leaned over, putting her mouth close to his lips. "Aren't you worried he'll catch on to just what it is you're saying to him?" She asked as quietly as a church mouse.

In response, her boyfriend let out a cocky "pfff" and twirled his foot nonchalantly.

Next to him was the sound of fervent scribbling. Midoriya's pencil was gliding across the page dedicated to Johnny so quickly, it seemed to be smoking. "So he can control the holes his nails makes, but can they divert their course? And if he shot two in the same spot, would it make the vortex bigger? And just what can they cut through? What-"

"I've got a sort of answer to that last one," Gyro butted in. "They don't work on metal."

Izuku took those words and put them on the page, quickly drawing a line from the kanji to just short of the sketch of Joestar's left hand.

Having heard them, as he was sitting behind them, Kirishima grinned at Joestar. "Guess that means you couldn't do so well against the robots in the Entrance Exam, so you must've really wracked up the Rescue Points, huh?"

"Perhaps. He's a Joestar, after all," Diego's voice offered. Some of 1-A looked towards him, only to find he had twisted his own back and neck to see the doorway behind the rows of seats. The rest followed his example, and found that it was not him who had spoken.

DIO leaned on the archway, arms folded over his chest. "Diego. You're free for a while. Walk with me."

The younger Brando stood up without a second thought. "Yes, Grandfather." He hastily left with his mother's progenitor, leaving everybody confused about a certain uncanny similarity between the two blondes.

"Did anybody else..."

"Notice that they sound _**exactly**_ alike? Yeah." Gyro looked at Izuku, the only one among them without puzzlement etched on his face. "That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Well, I... I've met DIO a few times. I noticed it, sure, but I didn't really think much of it. Besides, it's not so weird for family members to sound similar, right?"

Jiro kept her thoughts silent and to herself. _It's like they speak the same range, but Brando seems to have more sharp notes in his key._

"It would seem you enjoyed putting your classmate under your heel." DIO felt a swelling pride. Diego had never been much of sadist, much to the Vampire's disappointment.

Diego paused for a moment, leaning on the wall. He seemed to hesitate with his answer. "A little."

"Just a little?" The bloodsucker leaned down, making it so that the two Brandos were as eye level as possible given his pilfered body and Diego's lacking in the aspect of height. "Why not have some fun with this? You aren't going soft, are you?" He continued before his heir could even part his lips. "Have I not warned you? They will eat you alive if you give them so much as a single opening. And mercy is always the crack in that wall."

"I understand, Grandfather. But-" He was cut off by DIO grabbing his chin.

"Maybe your medicine is wearing off."

"Medicine?" Diego echoed with confusion. He failed to recollect ever taking medication for... well, anything.

"Just hold still." DIO forced their eyes to lock, and then his own flashed like neon for only a brief instant. After which, Diego's own became unfocused and his body slacked, as if he were about to fall over and pass out. The Vampire kept him on his feet as the young one closed his eyes and shook his head.

The younger of the two Brandos looked around as if lost. "What just happened?"

"Oh, I simply wanted to give you some words of encouragement," DIO soothed with a smile.

"Oh. Alright."

"Give them no leeway, Diego. You're a Brando. You are above them. They live to be under your heels. They are all here to fulfill a pipe dream fantasy. **You** are here to show the world how innately superior you are, and how swift your vengeance shall be."

Diego looked to his hand, fingers spread wide. Slowly but surely, his digits curled back like the legs of a dying spider until they closed into an airtight fist. "Yes... Grandfather."

"No limits. No boundaries. No surrender."

While his tone remained level, his grandson's picked up steam. "No surrender!"

"I'll give you some advice. Mind games. Get in their heads. Your claws can cut, but those heal. Take a stab at their psyche, and they'll never regain balance."

"Mind games..."

DIO was proud. Though mostly of himself. "Why don't you go back to your classmates? Don't want to miss the next fight, after all."

Diego blinked before rubbing his forehead. "I think I will..."

The immortal Stand User watched as his progeny's only son lumbered off back to his seat. _I should have made him more self-reliant..._

Still, he was happy with all that had unfolded those last several months.

 _Had he not been so immersed in what his violet tendrils were showing him, DIO might have thought of what was on the screen as a mildly entertaining drama._

 _There was All Might, though a scarce few could have known that. He looked like a body all but ready to become a corpse corpse, thinner than a rail and delicate as a withered willow. The bloodsucker knew that under that white shirt was a positively massive scar, courtesy of his oldest friend._

 _Sure, he could have sent one of his... employees to take care of the Number One Hero, but DIO was not so stupid. All Might was far from defenseless, and this scrawny form could vanish to be replaced with the musclebound savior known to the world. And he could certainly attempt the hit himself, but no. All For One had plans for his nemesis. For now, it was suffice to watch._

 _In front of the Symbol of Peace was a green-haired teenager on his hands and knees with tears in his eyes._

 _"My Quirk is like a torch," All Might spoke with an air of solid importance and grandiose, "that can be passed from one to another."_

 _The boy was absolutely bewildered. "A Quirk... that can be inherited?"_

 _"Yes. And I've chosen you as the next bearer."_

 _Those words made DIO's lips split and curl into a hellish smile. "There we go. Keeping tabs on this nuisance has finally paid off." His grin faltered as the greenette tried to rationalize what he had been told, rambling on and on about the genetics of Quirks. "Oh joy. A talker. Still..."_

 _And so DIO kept watching. Systematically checking in on the ongoings of the latest and soon-to-be holder of the Quirk his friend had graced the world with..._

 _And soon found that the boy had been given a task... that was cleaning up a beach, or rather, massive dumping ground, and was currently trying to haul an industrial refrigerator, all while All Might sat atop it._

 _"I should try something like that," DIO mused as the Number One Hero hopped down._

 _All Might looked out to the sea as he placed his hand atop the massive fridge. "Something I can't help but see that the latest batch of Heroes is too focused on flashiness and fame. But you, Young Midoriya, helped me remember that Heroism should be about always doing the right thing." With a mere flex and crouch, the metal cooler was flattened like a house of cards, causing the boy to stare with awe as the Pro Hero continued. "Mark this day as your first step towards achieving your dream."_

 _"My dream..." the boy, Midoriya, spoke weakly. "And the first step towards it... is cleaning up all this trash?"_

 _All Might looked him dead in the eye. "Young Midoriya. You're aiming to enroll at UA, right?"_

 _The question caught his successor off guard. "Huh?! Oh, right, yes!" A few breaths later, he had collected himself. "It's where you went. So if I wanted to study anywhere, it would be there."_

 ** _UA..._**

 _DIO's mind began to see several jigsaw pieces floating around... and they slowly fell into place. All Might had chosen who to pass his Quirk to. That person wanted to be a Hero._

 _And he, DIO, had collected himself a rather valuable pawn who wanted that exact same thing._

 _Gravity was showing him an opportunity. And damned if he was not about to seize it._

 _With only one hand needed to let him continue his surveillance, he used his free hand to grab and operate his phone. As he typed in his password, he could not help but think back to when he was technically young. How the most advanced piece of technology was the paper drinking straw and the gramophone._

 _A quick entry in a search engine and a fast read told him all he needed about the prestigious Hero academy._

 _The purple tentacles retraced from the television's frame and vanished as he turned on his heels and checked the clock. Well past sunset. Good. He marched out of his private chambers, down the stairs of the tower adjourned to his vast dwelling. Despite how extensive the manor was, he knew it like the back of his hand. And he knew where the piece he was about to use was. Coming to a thick, spotless door, he knocked. Common courtesy, among other things._

 _From the other side came one word. "Enter."_

 _So DIO did just that. The door swung open to reveal a bedroom. The occupant had opted to have a canopy frame surround the mattress. All along the walls were shelves covered with trophies, ribbons, sashes, and photographs. Sitting on a chair in front of a currently unpowered computer was the pawn who was about to serve his esteemed purpose._

 _"Hello, Grandfather," he_ _said as he polished a pair of boots._

 _"Evening, Diego." The Vampire walked in and stood next to him. "Excited for the Imperial Sprint?"_

 _"Oh, most certainly." Diego grinned as he continued making his footwear shine._

 _DIO nodded before deliberately making his eyes wander to the one item that seemed out of place in the shrine to his grandson's talents. "Tell me... is that itch to be the next Endeavor still gnawing at you?"_

 _The question did as he intended. Diego stopped dead, and looked to the object his savior was: an action figure of the Number Two Hero. It was rather old, having arrived at the retailer shelves nearly a decade ago._

 _Diego came clean. "Yes." He saw no reason to lie to the man who had pulled him out of the gutter._

 _"Well then, why not make it go away?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Diego asked, looking at his grandfather._

 _"I've been thinking about a change of scenery. And you're about the age to get into, oh, a certain Heroics school."_

 _Diego picked up what DIO was putting down. "You're joking, right?"_

 _"Oh, no, I assure you. I **know** you. Racing is your passion, but to truly be at the top of things, we both know that lies somewhere else. So, while you are whipping your steed all across Europe, I'll be moving us to Musutafu."_

 _Diego's were wider than his torso. "This is not a joke? You're being serious?"_

 _"Diego, only son of my late daughter, I would never be so cruel as to just dangle your dream in front of you."_

 _Quick as a whip (no short thanks to Scary Monsters), his grandson got up and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I love you, Grandfather."_

 _"And I you," DIO said through his teeth._

 _Time passed._

 _DIO knew that Diego was currently in Sagres, preparing for the opening of the Imperial Sprint (and saw the fitting rivalry between Diego and one Johnny Joestar, who had taken home the silver). But the Bloodsucker was not watching. He was housed in his coffin, safe from the vile sun as his closest minions oversaw the erection of Brando Manor. A rather big move, figuratively and literally, but he had everything to dispose of, and the years had taught him preparation and patience. This would all pay off..._

 _Weeks flowed by steadily. DIO patted his heir on the back when he won the Sprint, and basked in his awe at the sight of their new home. While the young one familiarized himself with the city, DIO continued watching One For All._

 _Finally, it was time. He watched the glorified reality show from within the television in his library._

 _The boy was still cleaning up the garbage without fail._

 _Only today, things would get moving._

 _His eyes remained glued to the screen as, out of the corner, a speck of yellow entered the pixelation. One healthy dose of Diego's medicine had sent him off to one Dagobah Beach, intent on finding a subordinate._

 _The young Stand User watched as he went unnoticed before finally speaking up. "What are you doing?"_

 _DIO smiled. "My move. Pawn to intercept pawn."_


End file.
